Detenção
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Como uma detenção poderia mudar a vida deles? Como uma simples estrela poderia despertar sentimentos estranhos para eles?
1. A Detenção

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Detenção

Sinopse: Como uma detenção poderia mudar a vida deles? Como uma simples estrela poderia despertar sentimentos estranhos para eles?

Shipper: Draco/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**

* * *

**

**Detenção**

**Parte 1**

_"Não acredito que estou de detenção."_ foi o que eu disse quando o Profº Snape me disse que deveria cumprir a detenção naquele mesmo dia, as 9 horas. Olhei com raiva para Harry e juntei minhas coisas, saindo da sala.

Se Harry tivesse prestado atenção quando eu disse, que era para se colocar cubos de fígado e não tiras na poção, talvez tudo isso tivesse sido evitado; mas ele estava com a atenção longe, provavelmente pensando na Ginny ou em outra garota que lhe deu bola. Pois é, aparentemente derrotar Voldemort deu a Harry um poder absoluto sobre as garotas, que agora se arrastavam por ele. Claro, ter um belo sorriso, olhos verdes brilhantes e corpo definido e um charme que só um descendente de um Maroto teria, ajuda muito.

A poção começou a borbulhar assim que ele acrescentou as tiras e bem nesse momento Malfoy passava ao nosso lado e comentou.

_"Claro, o Potter sendo ajudado pela Sangue-Ruim."_ se inclinando no balcão e olhando dentro de nosso caldeirão, porém não foi um momento feliz para se fazer isso; nesse momento a poção fez um barulho estranho e começou a vazar para fora do caldeirão, fazendo Malfoy se afastar bruscamente. Profº Snape passava atrás do loiro nesse momento, não deu outra, ele esbarrou no Snape e esse por sua vez, caiu no outro balcão, espalhando as poções no chão e em sua roupa. Foi inevitável dar detenção para nós três, mas para me torturar ainda mais, ele resolveu que a minha detenção seria junto com a de Malfoy e Harry faria a dele sozinho.

"Tudo bem, Mione?"

"O que?" pergunto para Ginny que acabou de se sentar na minha frente para jantar.

"Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou me olhado séria.

"Não." bato o garfo no prato e Harry se encolhe um pouco ao meu lado.

"O que houve?"

"Vou cumprir detenção hoje." falo soltando o garfo e a faca no prato, e o empurro para frente, estou sem fome "E para ficar pior ainda, junto com o Malfoy."

"Porque?"

"Alguém" olhei séria para Harry e ele encolheu os ombros ainda mais "Fez a poção errada. Snape me deu detenção por tentar ajudar quem não merece."

"Pra você também, Harry?" ela perguntou, o olhei de canto de olho e vi ele assentir e continuar a comer; Ginny me olhou triste, acho que tentando me alegrar ou simpatizar com meu azar.

Levantei-me da mesa e sai andando, já estava quase na hora da detenção. Escutei passos atrás de mim, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar, sei que é Malfoy.

"Ótimo, vou ter que passar a noite junto com uma Sangue-Ruim." ele comentou achando que ia me fazer ficar nervosa, o problema é que ele não sabia que estava nervosa já fazia algum tempo.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy." estou realmente nervosa e não quero me desgastar ainda mais falando com ele, me encostei na parede ao lado da porta da sala de poções e cruzei os braços.

"Ui, que nervosa." ele disse em tom de deboche. O olhei só para ter certeza que ele estava longe e eu não poderia acertar ele sem me mexer muito; até me assustei quando olhei em seus olhos e vi que ele olhava para os meus. "Pare de ser tão certinha Granger, não é tão grave assim."

"Não é tão grave assim?!" perguntei me virando completamente para ele "Seis anos de ficha limpa, Malfoy. No sétimo e último, pego uma detenção e ainda tenho que fazê-la com você."

"Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim." e sorriu pelo canto da boca, um pouco cheio de si. Por alguns segundos ele ficou me olhando nos olhos, e eu não consigo desviar, parece que ele quer me dizer algo com aqueles olhos.

"Entrem." de onde Snape apareceu? Não tenho idéia, mas fez com que nós dois nos assustássemos e entrássemos sem ao menos nos olhar.

Entrei primeiro e ainda muito confusa, porque ele ficou me olhando daquele jeito e porque não consegui desviar o olhar? Parei na frente da mesa de Snape e Malfoy ficou ao meu lado.

"Vão arrumar todos aqueles frascos por ordem de tamanho, cor e nome." olhei por cima de meu ombro e vi os frascos que ele apontava, dois balcões cheios de vidros de todas as cores, nomes e tamanhos, vários com coisas flutuando dentro. "Caso não terminem hoje, poderão retornar amanhã." ele se levantou e nos olhou como se fosse nos contar um segredo "E sem as varinhas."

Engasguei quando olhei novamente para ele, era totalmente impossível arrumar aqueles todos aqueles frascos por tamanho, cor e nome e ainda por cima sem mágica. Snape saiu da sala esvoaçando a capa preta e sorrindo vitorioso sobre mim, o que me fez ferver de raiva. Assim que ele fechou a porta, respirei fundo e fui na direção dos frascos, os examinando por alguns segundos, era melhor começar a separar por tamanho, depois cor e nome.

* * *

Uma hora depois estava querendo sair dali mais do que nunca, o silêncio entre nós era supremo, não falaria com ele, nunca. Olho de canto de olho para ele no balcão atrás do meu, ele está de cabeça baixa arrumando os frascos; sei que ele também está pensando no que aconteceu quando estávamos esperando para entrar na sala de poções, afinal quando Malfoy perderia uma oportunidade de me atormentar? Nunca. 

Volto minha atenção para meu balcão e continuo arrumando os meus frascos, porém em um descuido derrubo um pequeno frasco vazio, que ao tocar o chão se transforma em milhões de pedaços.

"Mas você é mesmo desastrada, Granger." ele diz com um sorriso azedo no rosto e dando a volta no balcão. "Vai se cortar, Sangue-Ruim, tire a mão daí." ele diz levantando a varinha, mas nada acontece quando ele tenta limpa-los.

"Não vai conseguir nada, lembra do que Snape disse? Sem varinhas." comecei a pegar os pedaços maiores, ele ficou me olhando. "Se for ficar parado aí sem ajudar é melhor voltar para o seu balcão, Malfoy."

Ele se ajoelhou no chão ao meu lado e começou a pegar os cacos maiores também; me inclinei para frente para pegar um pedaço que estava um pouco mais afastado.

"O que é isso, Granger?" ouvi ele perguntar e senti algo frio me tocar na pele que apareceu quando me inclinei, congelei, sabia bem o que ele estava tocando.

"Nada." respondi me levantando rápido e cobrindo minha cintura outra vez com a camisa do uniforme.

"Isso era uma estrela, Granger?" ele me pergunta em um tom de voz que acho que nunca escutei ele dizer se dirigindo a mim, ou a qualquer outra pessoa; vejo que ele continua a me olhar e sorrindo levemente pelo canto da boca, dá até para entender porque certas garotas se arrastam por ele também, o sorriso de canto de boca agradaria até um Trasgo.

"Sim, mas não é da sua conta." me viro para colocar os cacos, que ainda estão em minha mão, no balcão e o senti levantar minha camisa de leve para tentar ver a estrela. "O que pensa que está fazendo?" pergunto me afastando e o olhando séria.

"Me deixe ver." ele não pede, ele ordena, agora é que não vai ver mesmo.

"Quem você pensa que é pra mandar em mim, Malfoy?" pergunto achando graça em ver que ele cruza os braços na frente do peito e rola os olhos, sinal de que está começando a ficar nervoso.

"Vamos lá, Granger. Me deixe ver?" fez o pedido como se fosse morrer ao dizer aquelas palavras para mim, ficou algum tempo olhando para aqueles olhos azul-grafite, nunca vi ninguém com olhos nem parecidos. Decido que não tem mal algum deixar que ele veja a estrela, porém tenho que disfarçar; bufei algumas vezes e me virei de lado, ergui a camisa do uniforme um pouco e mostrei minha tatuagem. Fiz uma pequena estrela bem na cintura do lado direito, até então somente Ginny já a tinha visto.

"Pronto." eu começo a cobrir outra vez quando ele segura minha mão e me olha sério; vejo ele se agachar e ficar olhando a tatuagem de perto, fiquei um pouco constrangida, afinal conseguia sentir sua respiração batendo contra minha pele. "O que está fazendo?"

Malfoy nada responde, o vi levantar devagar a mão direita e passar devagar a ponta dos dedos frios pelo desenho. Um arrepio sobe por minha espinha e decidi me afastar do toque dele. O olho surpresa e ele continua alguns segundos agachando, não sei o que está pensando, e isso me deixa assustada. Engoli em seco, um sorriso se formou no canto da boca dele ao ver minha cara de assustada; se levantou sorrindo daquele jeito que só ele sabe fazer e seus olhos brilharam por um segundo.

Me viro e continuo a arrumar os frascos, ele volta a arrumar os dele no outro balcão, nós dois em silêncio. Quarenta e cinco minutos depois e estava faltando ainda meio balcão para ser arrumado e o silêncio se tornou insuportável; procurei me lembrar de alguma música para me distrair, porém somente uma vinha em minha mente, resolvi que teria que ser aquela mesma.

"Eu não quero ganhar

Eu quero chegar junto, sem perder

Eu quero um á um com você

No fundo não vê

Que eu só quero dar prazer."

Cantei em voz baixa, mas percebi que ele parou a arrumação, porque já não escutava o barulho fraco de vidro contra madeira. Olhei para trás, Malfoy estava sentado em um dos bancos, braços cruzados e um sorriso torto nos lábios; olhei seu balcão, metade ainda estava desarrumado.

"Não vai continuar?" perguntei olhando os frascos bagunçados.

"De que adianta me matar agora, se em pouco minutos Snape vai chegar e dizer que teremos que terminar amanhã?" ele falou quase que como se explicasse algo muito difícil para uma criança.

"Tens razão." eu concordei com Malfoy? Tem algo muito errado acontecendo aqui.

"Continua." ele me pede, eu o olho não entendo o pedido. "A música, continua."

Me viro e continuo a arrumar meus frascos, assim deixando pouco trabalho para o dia seguinte, mas recomeço a música.

"Me ensina a fazer

Canção com você, em dois

Corpo a corpo me perder, ganhar você

Muito além do tempo regulamentar

Esse jogo não vai acabar

É bom de se jogar, nós dois, um á um."

Desisto de arrumar mais alguns vidros e me viro para ver o que ele está fazendo, estava ainda sentado no banco me olhando. Parece analisar minhas palavras, meu rosto, meu corpo, meu jeito. Não consigo evitar lhe olhar da mesma forma.

"Terminou a música?" ele pergunta se levantando e vindo na minha direção, balanço a cabeça negativamente. Malfoy se encosta no balcão ao meu lado e me olha sorrindo fracamente, esperando que eu continue.

"Me ensina a fazer, canção com você

Em dois, em duo.

Em duo, em dois."

As palavras saíram mais lentas e baixas do que eu pretendia, sendo assim parecendo um convite. O olho nos olhos, aquele brilho aparece outra vez e ele sorri daquele jeito, pelo canto da boca. Por uma estranha razão não consigo desgrudar meus olhos dos olhos dele, parecem mais escuros que nunca, estão com uma tonalidade de azul-escuro para preto.

Ele se move um passo para perto de mim, descruza os braços, percebo que está ansioso porque fica mexendo os dedos. Sorrio tentando deixar a situação mais normal possível, mesmo sem saber porque achava que algo estava errado.

"Algum problema, Malfoy?" ele nega balançando a cabeça levemente, está definitivamente estranho. O que se passa aqui?

"Posso dar uma última olhada em sua tatuagem?" eu estranho a pergunta, porém por alguma razão qual não sei explicar para meu cérebro, me viro de lado e o vejo se agachar outra vez, levanto minha camisa e o olho.

Malfoy está olhando fixamente a estrela, ele ergue a mão direita e passa as pontas daqueles dedos frios no desenho outra vez. Merlin, o toque dele me faz fechar os olhos e rezo para que ele pare; sinto o toque se tornar mais preciso, sua mão desliza por minha cintura até alcançar o zíper da saia nas minhas costas.

_"Acorda!"_ grita minha mente e me afasto dois passos olhando para ele, está sério, não sorri pelo canto da boca nem está confuso sobre estar a pouco me fazendo carinho. Ele dá dois passos em minha direção e eu dou dois para trás. Beco sem saída, os braços dele ao lado de meus ombros, parede em minhas costas e ele a minha frente, olhando fundo em meus olhos.

"O que foi?" pergunto, mas ele não responde, continua me olhando dentro dos olhos e sinto o ar ao meu redor acabando rápido, me fazendo respirar com mais dificuldade. Os braços dele se dobram fazendo seu corpo se aproximar do meu, o que ele pretendo com isso?

Sinto o hálito dele bater contra meu rosto, menta. Cheiro de menta. Os olhos dele continuam a me olhar, seus lábios tocam devagar os meus, para depois os capturar em um beijo mais forte. Seus braços me puxam pela cintura, meus olhos se fecham, meus braços se movem para o pescoço dele e completo o beijo. _"Senhoras e Senhores Draco Malfoy beija Hermione Granger."_ minha cabeça está zombando de mim.

"O que se passa aqui?" uma voz pergunta e nos afastamos, ambos arfando e com nossas bocas inchadas e vermelhas. "Vão para suas casas." ordena Snape, passo por ele e saio da sala de aulas, sem olhar para trás. Chego ao Salão Comunal, mas não pretendo ficar ali, melhor ir para meu quarto, esperar meu horário para fazer a ronda como monitora-chefe.

* * *

"Então você também pegou o último horário?" ele pergunta. Merlin deve estar muito bravo comigo para me dar castigos assim, ficar na presença de Draco Malfoy por mais algumas horas será torturante, em vários sentidos. 

"Vamos logo com isso." respondo passando por ele e seguindo por um corredor escuro, o ouço vindo atrás de mim.

"Espere." ele para na frente de uma porta, colando seu ouvido nela. "Acho que tem alguém aqui." sem esperar resposta minha, ele abre a porta e entra subindo uma escada. A escada é para a torre de astronomia, quem será a pessoa louca que estará a essa hora no frio que é essa torre?

"Malfoy?" chamo ele quando chegou perto do topo da escada, mas ele não me responde. Seguro minha varinha ainda mais firme, e quando olho para fora, o vejo parado perto da mureta, olhando a paisagem.

"Aparentemente, não tem ninguém aqui." ele respondeu com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

"Ora, vamos continuar a ronda, então." digo já me virando para sair.

"Granger, você sabe qual estrela é a melhor para se fazer um pedido?" paro no lugar onde estou e o olhou como se fosse algo idiota o que ele me pergunta.

"Não sei, Malfoy." respondo achando que deveríamos voltar para dentro do castelo, mas ele continua parado lá, olhando as estrelas, que brilham intensamente no céu negro que paira sobre Hogwarts. Estou sentindo muito frio, mas ele não percebe.

"Sabia que a árvore ao lado do Salgueiro Lutador, é chamada de Estrelas?" ele pergunta como se estivesse conversando com um amigo.

"Belo nome. Podemos ir?" pergunto batendo os dentes, ele se vira e me olha nos olhos, aquele estranho brilho está lá outra vez.

"Consegue ser mais irritante, Granger?" vejo ele desfazer sua cara amigável e passar por mim como se eu tivesse feito algo de muito chato.

O resto da noite foi calmo, sem alunos fora da cama, sem Pirraça para nos pregar peças, nem muitas brigas entre nós dois. Rumei para meu dormitório com o nome da árvore em minha cabeça, parecia que eu queria gravar aquela informação para algo no futuro.


	2. A Descoberta

**Parte 2**

No café da manhã percebo que Harry ainda está com certo receio de mim, mas resolvo que um dia inteiro sem falar com ele é muito duro, sento a seu lado e fico conversando com ele. Claro, a parte sobre beijar Malfoy e ser flagrada por Snape não vem a tona, mas ele comenta como Malfoy estava estranho essa manhã.

"Como assim?"

"Não sei te dizer. Ele passou por nós e nem nos olhou."

"E isso não é bom?" pergunto achando estranho Malfoy não ter feito nenhum comentário sobre Harry, afinal sempre que nos via fazia algum comentário idiota e sem razão.

"É. Mas você sabe que se o inimigo está muito quieto, é porque apronta algo." Harry disse olhando para a mesa da Slytherin, onde Malfoy conversava animado com os amigos.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder e me levantei, ia pegar meus livros no dormitório para poder ter a primeira aula do dia; Ron e Harry vinham comigo, porém quando estávamos passando pelas portas do Grande Salão, Malfoy e sua gangue passaram por nós, o loiro sorrindo pelo canto da boca diz:

"Queria que a Estrela me encontrasse em Estrelas no terceiro período." e se afasta rindo com os amigos sobre algo que um deles disse.

"O Malfoy definitivamente bateu a cabeça." Ron diz continuando o caminho e eu só consigo olhar o chão; aquela frase foi pra mim? Definitivamente Malfoy não estava achando que eu vou?

* * *

Terceiro período, cá estou eu parada perto da árvore do nome estranho, quem será que deu o nome da árvore de Estrelas e porque? 

"Achei que pudesse não entender o recado, Granger." ele disse atrás de mim, me viro para encontrar um Slytherin muito convencido.

"O que quer?" pergunto cruzando os braços e o encarando. O dia está nublado, muitas nuvens cinzas e carregadas no céu, o sol nem apareceu, para minha tristeza.

"Falar com você, Granger." vejo ele começar a andar em direção a árvore, somente o observo. Por um segundo achei que ele havia aparatado, mas me lembrei que nos terrenos de Hogwarts isso é impossível, então como ele sumiu? Ele estava perto da árvore e deu um passo perto do tronco, sumindo.

"Malfoy?" chamo por ele com medo de alguma coisa tenha acontecido com ele, e todos iriam me culpar com toda a certeza. "Malfoy?" chamo outra vez, agora parada exatamente onde ele estava quando sumiu. Vejo um braço aparecer do nada e me puxar, me fazendo entrar por um véu.

"Para uma Sabe-Tudo Granger, você anda muito lerda." disse sentando-se na grama e encostando no tronco da árvore.

Olho em todas as direções, agora comecei a entender, a árvore é mágica. Existe sobre a copa dela um véu que impede quem está de fora ver o que se passa ao pé da árvore tendo uma breve ilusão de que realmente vê a árvore normal, mas quem está dentro do véu vê as pessoas de fora e o cenário lá dentro é outro; o tronco é grosso e velho, não a muita claridade no local, e a única luz que se tem são das estrelas que estão pendendo dos galhos das árvores. Me sento ao lado dele, preciso saber o porque disso tudo.

"Pois bem, o que quer falar?" pergunto ajeitando a capa em meu corpo, o frio lá dentro não é tanto, mas ainda assim estou sentindo frio.

"Nada, só queria lhe mostrar Estrelas." ele responde olhando para as estrelas presas nos galhos. "Trazer mais uma estrela para esse céu."

"Belas palavras. Agora a verdade." estou um pouco curiosa demais para ficar escutando galanteios do maior galinha de Hogwarts.

"Pois bem." ele fala se virando e olhando em meus olhos. "Te chamei para falar sobre isso."

A próxima coisa que vejo são cabelos loiros se espalhando em minha frente e os lábios de Malfoy pressionando os meus; ao mesmo tempo que quero resistir, quero continuar. Uma das mãos do garoto está exatamente sobre minha tatuagem e a outra me puxa pela nuca, tentando aprofundar o beijo.

"Malfoy." consigo falar e me levanto, me afastando um pouco dele. "O que pensa que está fazendo? Fica me beijando a torto e a direito, está achando que sou uma das oferecidas que você vive beijando?" pergunto um pouco mais nervosa do que quero.

"Ah Granger, para de graça. Vai falar que não quer?" esse ar de superioridade dele me deixa louca de raiva, ele se levanta encostando no tronco da árvore com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, duas coisas a menos para me preocupar.

"Quero o que?" pergunto tentando fazer ele me explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo por ali, porque sinceramente não tenho idéia.

"Me beijar." ele responde como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Vamos ver se consigo te explicar melhor. Você quer me beijar. Eu quero beijar você. Simples, não?"

"Como você é convencido." respondo bufando, quem ele acha que é para dizer que quero beijar ele?

"Pode ser, mas mesmo assim você ainda quer me beijar." ele responde rindo pelo canto da boca, algo que me faz virar o rosto em outra direção.

"Não é certo. Somos dois opostos. Será uma catástrofe." respondo cruzando os braços e fitando algumas estrelas mais baixas.

"Granger, não estou te pedindo em casamento." a cara de nojo dele quase me fez esquecer como ele beija bem e tem um sorriso adorável, porém ele continua. "Só estou propondo algumas sessões de beijos."

"Malfoy, nossa diferença é exatamente essa. Você é garoto para sessão de beijos. Eu sou garota de relacionamentos." pronto, coloquei um ponto final nisso.

"Pare ser tão santa em relação a isso." ele pede quase no mesmo tom que me pedira para ver a tatuagem pela segunda vez. "Não vou te atacar se esse é seu medo."

"Mesmo se tentasse, ficaria sem partes importantes antes mesmo de começar." rio da cara de surpreso que ele me faz. "Malfoy, qual parte de 'será uma catástrofe' você não entendeu?"

"Catástrofe? Duvido. Podemos nos odiar ainda mais no fim. O que acha?" ele propõe tentando negociar, como se o que estivesse em jogo fosse alguma empresa.

"E se não houver fim? E se no meio desse caminho alguém acabar não querendo o fim? E se um começar a gostar do outro?" falo sem pensar e assim que as palavras saem de minha boca, percebo a cara de espanto dele, provavelmente não pensou nessa possibilidade.

"Eu gostando de você, ou você gostando de mim?" ele força um riso, pouco convincente a mim. "Imagine a cena, Granger. Draco Malfoy pede Hermione Granger em casamento." e desata a rir, uma risada nervosa.

"Até logo, Malfoy." me preparo para sair, mas antes mesmo de chegar perto do véu, ele me segura pelo braço, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

"Calma, Granger." ele me puxa para perto, e quase não consigo lutar, aqueles olhos parecem me hipnotizar. "Quer dizer que se eu quiser beijar você terei que assumir algo?"

"Ah, deixe de brincadeiras, Draco." seu nome escapa de minha boca e sinto que me fez bem em chamá-lo assim, ele tem um sorriso de triunfo no canto da boca que está começando a me dar medo. "Eu, você e toda a Hogwarts sabemos que você não assumiria um relacionamento com uma Sangue-Ruim."

"Não pague para ver, Granger." ele me olha de jeito estranho, como se estivesse falando sério.

"Pois se me diz isso, farei exatamente o contrário. Pago pra ver, Draco." saboreio dizer o nome dele outra vez.

"Que assim seja." a única coisa que diz antes de se virar e sair. Fico olhando ele sair sem entender o que ele quer dizer com aquelas palavras. Porque tenho a impressão de que vou acabar me dando muito mal nessa situação?

* * *

Nove da noite. Estou parada ao lado da porta da sala de aulas de poções e nem sinal de Malfoy, será que ele esqueceu que teremos que continuar a arrumar os frascos? 

"Granger." ele diz virando o corredor comum sorriso estranho estampado no rosto.

"Malfoy." respondo por educação. Desde quando tenho educação com Malfoy? _"Agora é Malfoy? Horas atrás era Draco..."_ minha mente me confunde.

"Snape ainda não nos chamou?" pergunta mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"Podem entrar." diz Snape com aquela voz fria e seca de sempre, mas por algum motivo percebo que não me olha com o mesmo nojo de sempre. O que está acontecendo com esse castelo? "Espero não encontrar vocês se agarrando como ontem, ouviram? Assim que terminarem, podem partir." e sai da sala, fechando a porta devagar.

"Será que comentou com alguém sobre nós?" pergunto realmente duvidando que Snape seja um fofoqueiro, mas nunca se sabe.

"Duvido muito." ele responde indo em direção ao seu balcão, enquanto vou para o meu.

Quase uma hora de arrumação de frascos e de um silêncio irritante, termino meu balcão; olho para trás e vejo ele terminar de arrumar o último frasco.

"Bem terminei, boa noite." digo me virando e indo em direção a porta, porém antes mesmo de chegar perto da porta ele se posta em minha frente. "Em que posso te ajudar, Malfoy?"

"Bem, não sei se você percebeu, mas hoje Snape não vai voltar tão cedo." ele diz insinuando algo, o olho como se estivesse esperando o resto da frase. "Sei que você é muito santa, mas será que poderia dar uma volta comigo?"

"Fazer o que?" pergunto já sabendo a resposta, e só confirmo com o sorriso que ele me dá, fazendo um tremor leve passar por minha espinha. Desde quando ele causa essas sensações em mim?

"Vamos ou não?" ele cruza os braços ficando bravo, receio que meu cérebro parou de funcionar agora.

"Vamos." concordo e saio com ele pelos corredores das masmorras. Esse lugar não é o meu preferido, mas ao menos posso andar pelo colégio sem ter que dar de cara com alguém da minha casa e ser questionada por estar andando lado a lado com Malfoy.

"O que tem?" ele pergunta parando de andar e me olhando.

"Nada." tento parecer o mais normal possível; mas alguém poderia me explicar porque estou andando por corredores escuros com Malfoy ao meu lado?

"Você realmente não leva minha palavra a serio, não?" ele diz retornando a andar. Não sei o que ele tem que consegue me tirar do sério sem precisar fazer muito esforço.

"Levar a sério sobre o que, Malfoy?" eu pergunto já começando a cansar de andar por corredores mal iluminados e frios, a roupa que estou não ajuda em nada; por ser uma sexta-feira a noite resolvi usar algo mais casual que o uniforme, calça jeans clara, tênis, uma camisa de botões extremamente parecida com a da escola, porém preta e um moletom também preto.

"Voltou a ser Malfoy?" ele pergunta como se eu tivesse que chamá-lo de Draco toda vez que eu o visse.

"Não tenho porque lhe chamar de Draco se você me chama de Granger." digo sentindo que foi mais uma batalha vencida em cima dele.

"Se o problema é esse." ele simplesmente responde isso e para em frente a uma porta, com a madeira escurecida pelo tempo e umidade. "Vamos, entre, Hermione."

"O que é aqui, Draco?" digo o nome dele devagar apreciando a cara de aprovação que ele faz.

"Entre e verá." ele continua a me olhar esperando que eu entre naquele cômodo sem luz alguma e aparentando ser extremamente perigoso.

"Não vou entrar aí. Me responda o que tem e posso pensar no seu caso." digo cruzando os braços na frente do peito e fazendo cara de brava. Sinceramente, ele acha que vou entrar em uma sala escura qualquer com ele?

"Você disse que pagaria por ver hoje a tarde, não foi? Pois bem, entre e verá, Hermione." ele está começando a gostar de dizer meu nome.

Não respondo nada e entro na sala somente iluminada pelos fracos archotes do corredor, me viro para ver onde ele está e vejo que ele entra e fecha a porta. Certo, agora nem um pouco de luz existe naquele local e estou começando a achar que estou correndo sérios riscos.

"Draco." chamo por ele começando a ficar com medo daquele escuro.

"O que foi?" ele responde falando baixo em meu ouvido, aquele tremor sobe por minha espinha outra vez.

"Ilumine o local, por favor." mal termino minha frase e vejo velas se acenderem em todos os cantos da sala, iluminando o cômodo e me permitindo ver tudo. A sala estava repleta de velas, um grande tapete se estendia no centro do recinto, uma mesa ao canto, duas poltronas, uma cadeira e uma lareira; parecia que o loiro tivera certo trabalho para fazer tudo aquilo, mas porque? Porque fazer tudo aquilo se o que ele quer são só algumas sessões de beijos?

"Está melhor assim, Hermione?" ele realmente está saboreando poder dizer meu nome. O olho por alguns segundos, tentando formular algumas perguntas em minha cabeça.

"Porque fez isso?" eu o encaro, porém ele me dá um daqueles famosos sorriso de arrasar quarteirão e se senta em uma das poltronas.

"Você disse que deveria assumir algo com você para que pudesse lhe beijar, não?" ele passa a mão pelos cabelos os jogando para trás, mas eles voltam a caírem sobre seus olhos.

"Então você fez tudo isso somente por beijos meus?" pergunto olhando em volta, meu ego levemente massageado. "Deve realmente beijar muito bem, para Draco Malfoy se esforçar tanto assim." debocho dele como sempre quis fazer.

"E funcionou?" ele pergunta se levantando e vem em minha direção.

"Pode se dizer que sim." eu realmente estou adorando ver Malfoy se arrastando por mim, não é algo que se vê todo dia. "Mas somente isso não faz com que eu esteja compromissada com você."

Ele nada fala, somente sorri em resposta e abaixa a cabeça, talvez já sabia do que estou falando. Oras, tenho todo direito de exigir certa exclusividade, já que ele está fazendo tudo isso para me beijar mais algumas vezes, vou fazer com que seja somente meus lábios que ele beije enquanto essa onda de insanidade que nos atinge não passa.

"Posso até imaginar o que quer." ele diz passando as mãos de leve por minha cintura, eu não vou me mover. "Mas teremos que ter então um acordo."

"Que tipo de acordou?" pergunto e reparo que meus braços já enlaçaram o pescoço dele. Quem moveu meus braços?

"Assumo perante todos que temos um relacionamento." ele diz com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e eu já espero pelo pior. "E você não nega aos meus chamados."

Estreito os olhos para que ele possa perceber que estou pensando seriamente no assunto, porém minha mente já se decidiu antes mesmo de ele terminar o acordo. Por alguns segundos ele somente me olha, como se estivesse esperando a resposta de um teste, entre tanto sua paciência parece se esgotar, pois firma mais suas mãos em minha cintura e sussurra em meu ouvido.

"Vou aceitar esse silêncio como um sim." sem poder responder ele me beija, selando nosso acordo, minha e sua decadência.

* * *

Quero agradecer as pessoas que estão lendo... 

A fic terá no máximo 5 partes, incluindo uma parte nc17...

Comentem, hein???

Kiss


	3. Contrato

**Parte 3**

Sábado. Abro os olhos e encaro seriamente o teto de minha cama, hoje sei que será um dia infernal. Porque? Porque Draco Malfoy ira assumir um relacionamento comigo perante todos, porque Harry, Ron, Ginny e outras mil pessoas irão me julgar e questionar por estar com ele, e porque não poderei questionar ou recusar qualquer chamado que ele faça.

Sabe quando você faz as coisas sem ao menos perceber que está fazendo? Estou assim hoje, quando dou por mim já estou descendo as escadas para tomar o café da manhã e esperar pelo grande espetáculo. Lembranças da noite passada invadem minha mente sem pedir permissão.

**Flashback**

Ele me beija segurando minha cintura e minhas mãos seguram sua nuca, como se eu estivesse com medo de que ele fosse fugir; realmente não entendo como duas pessoas que se odeiam tanto, como nós dois, podem se beijar como se fossem amantes por toda a vida. _"Como se fosse o que por toda a vida?"_ minha mente grita e tenho que me afastar.

"O que foi?" ele pergunta buscando meus lábios para continuar o beijo.

"Posso respirar?" pergunto fugindo das mãos possessivas dele, que toque é esse? Por alguns segundos ele me olha, estreitando os olhos, para segundos depois sorrir, um sorriso vitorioso. O que se passa com você, loiro?

"Está com medo." diz simplesmente e senta-se no tapete.

"Medo?" pergunto indignada pois acho que ele entrou em minha mente. Realmente tenho medo dele, medo de não me segurar e grudar esse loiro na parede e me deixar levar por suas mãos. "Medo de que, Draco?"

"De mim... de nós..." responde baixo e me chama para sentar ao seu lado, não sei se quero ficar perto dele quando sei que minha mente está trabalhando por cantos que eu nunca fui e tenho certeza que estão me fazendo corar.

"Não seja idiota, além do que já é. Medo de você?" digo como se fosse a coisa mais idiota que ele já me falou, mas sento ao seu lado tremendo de leve, somente por estar sentindo ele me olhar.

"Sabe do que você tem medo?" pergunta e o olho levantando minhas sobrancelhas esperando a continuação. "De se deixar levar. De deixar que eu te toque além do que já foi tocada e depois se arrependa." vejo ele se aproximar e dizer as últimas palavras baixas em meu ouvido.

Não consigo responder, ele está certo, realmente tenho medo dos toques dele em minha pele, em meu corpo, não confio em mim quando estou com ele. Sua mão desliza por meu pescoço me puxando para um beijo, mas ele fala com os lábios encostado aos meus.

"Ao contrário do que você pensa, não ataco virgens descuidadas. Se tenho um relacionamento com você, por mais absurdo que seja ele, espero pela sua decisão de se entregar."

Certo, Malfoy é um idiota de marca maior, mas quando quer ser gentil, delicado carinhoso e apaixonante, ele consegue; não nego que tem partes dele que não confio, mas as palavras dele são tão sinceras que acho que acredito. Ele me beija com carinho e me deita no tapete, mas parece que não preciso dizer nada, ele fala no meu lugar.

"Isso será só um beijo, não precisa travar toda." ri de canto de boca e volta a me beijar segurando com as mãos meu rosto; as mãos dele só se moveram para me ajudar a levantar, quando percebemos que já deveríamos estar dormindo faz tempo.

"Não confio em mim quando estou com você." digo ao sairmos da sala, ele me olha surpreso e me prensa na parede com seu corpo, me fazendo sentir algo que estive ignorando a noite toda, mesmo que fosse quase impossível não perceber aquilo; mas ele fecha os olhos com força, como se lutasse contra si mesmo.

"Eu também não confio em mim quando estou com você." diz e passa a ponta do dedo indicador contornando meus lábios. "Melhor ir garota, antes que te prense nessa parede outra vez."

Não espero que ele fale outra vez e saiu andando, olho para trás e o vejo parado no mesmo lugar, as mãos nos bolsos, o cabelo caindo nos olhos e me olhando ir embora. O que fez comigo, Draco Malfoy?

**Fim do Flashback**

Entro no grande salão e para minha sorte vejo que está lotado de alunos, algo um tanto incomum para uma manhã de sábado que não tem passeio em Hogsmead. Meus pés parecem pesados e me arrasto até meus amigos, sem querer realmente encara-los.

"Bom dia." desejo para todos me sentando ao lado de Harry; Ginny chega logo em seguida e se senta do meu outro lado, essa parece que está radiante em me ver.

"Bom dia, Hermione." ela diz e um sorriso maroto passa por seus lábios, o que ela tem? "Por onde andou ontem de noite?"

Algo gelado desce por minha garganta e vejo Ron e Harry pararem de conversar para prestar atenção ao que estamos conversando. Olho rapidamente para a mesa da Slytherin e vejo que Draco está sentado bem em minha frente; seus lábios esboçam aquele sorriso radiante de triunfo e nem percebo que estou afundando na banco.

"Eu tive detenção com Snape a noite." respondo pegando uma torrada e procuro a geléia de uva.

"Sua detenção durou até as duas da manhã?" ela pergunta sorrindo travessamente, será que ela quer que eu diga que estive com alguém, para que Harry e Ron me questionem pelo resto da manhã?

"Depois fui dar uma volta. Como sabe o horário que cheguei?" ela me olha dentro dos olhos, algo me diz que Ron e Harry estão extremamente atentos as minhas palavras.

"Estava estudando e dormi em uma das poltronas. Acordei quando você chegou, mas você nem me viu." ela respondeu pegando uma torrada e passando geléia de morango. Cadê a de uva? "Então, onde estava?"

Ela quer me ouvir responder o que? Que eu estive com alguém? Pode ser que ela me deixe em paz se eu contar uma meia verdade.

"Estive por ai com alguém." respondo puxando o pote de geléia de uva e passo um pouco em minha torrada.

"Com quem?" pergunta Harry e me viro para olha-lo, vendo Ron debruçado sobre ele para escutar a conversa também.

"Uma pessoa." respondo mordendo minha torrada e olho novamente para frente, algo está faltando naquele cenário, cadê aquele loiro de sorriso avassalador?

"Quem?" foi Ron que perguntou e o olho sem realmente querer responder.

"Uma pessoa." respondo novamente, mas eles parecem não querer me deixar comer em paz, porque continuam a me olhar, esperando por um nome.

"Hermione, conta quem é." pede Ginny me fazendo olhar para ela com certa raiva. Essa ruiva tirou o dia para me destruir um pouco mais?

"Ainda não." respondo e vejo Harry largar o pão no prato e me segurar pelos ombros. Olho seus olhos, ele está sério, algo que raramente vejo, e quando vejo sinto medo.

"Pode nos contar quem é. Não vamos deixar nossa melhor amiga andando com qualquer um por aí." Harry, você vai me odiar se eu te contar, pare de me questionar.

"Hermione." uma voz me chama e percebo que não é nenhum de meus amigos, agora percebo porque o loiro não estava mais em sua mesa, está em pé ao meu lado "Será que poderia ter uma palavrinha com você?"

"Caí fora, Malfoy." diz Ron se levantando, tenho que tomar uma atitude. Merlin, me protege.

"Draco." eu respondo me levantando, porém as mãos de Harry me trazem para o banco outra vez.

"Draco?!" ele questiona e me solto de suas mãos. Não quero deixar meus amigos falando sozinhos, mas a situação pede isso. Saio do banco e fico olhando Draco, aquele sorriso de vitória está preso a seus lábios, que nem se seu falecido pai entrasse em Hogwarts agora iria tira-lo de lá. O que eu fiz para merecer tanta desgraça de uma só vez?

"O que foi?" pergunto já sabendo o que ele tem a dizer, mas realmente não achei que essa hora chegaria.

"Bem, preciso te perguntar uma coisa." ele começa e percebo que está tão nervoso quanto eu, vejo seus olhos percorrerem todo o salão; me viro e vejo que estão todos quietos e nos olhando. _"Obrigado, Merlin."_ Hoje em dia se você pede por proteção acaba ganhando constrangimento. "As coisas entre nós estão boas... Quer namorar comigo?"

Eu não consigo responder, pois Harry e Ron avançam sobre o loiro e só o que consigo ver é uma massa de pernas, braços e cabeças rolando no chão.

"PAREM." grito fazendo os três me olharem. Infelizmente não sei qual meu problema, mas decido ajudar Draco a se levantar. Qual foi o feitiço que ele usou para que meu cérebro perdesse todo sua função?

"O que está acontecendo entre vocês?" pergunta Harry se levantando com ajuda de Ginny. Posso te contar mesmo, Harry?

"Estamos juntos." o loiro resolveu responder em meu lugar? Deveria ter deixado ele apanhar um pouco mais, talvez perdesse alguns dentes ou ficasse com a boca inchada, impedindo de falar mais do que deveria.

O resultado era o que eu esperava, Harry, Ron e Ginny passam por mim sem ao menos me olharem e eu sei que toda a escola agora fofoca sobre o começo do namoro de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. Merlin, será que se eu pedir para sumir você consegue me fazer sumir mesmo?

"Não me respondeu." o olho e vejo que ele ignora todo e qualquer comentário que estejam fazendo sobre nós, me perco outra vez naqueles olhos.

"Sabe a resposta. Está no contrato." digo em sua orelha e deixo que me beije, afinal é parte do acordo nunca recusar. Me sinto beneficiada em todos os lado desse acordo. Será que me sentirei assim amanhã?

* * *

Olho na direção dos meus amigos, eles não sentam perto de mim faz uma semana, e agora a comida em minha frente está fria e sem graça, até quando eles me trataram assim? 

Não quero dar o braço a torcer e dizer que estou fazendo algo errado, mas como resistir? Como dizer não para Draco quando ele assumiu perante toda Hogwarts que tem um relacionamento sério comigo? Como dizer não a algo que me consome de um jeito único?

"Podemos conversar?" uma voz me tira dos meus devaneios, mas realmente não quero conversar com ele porque sei que acabaremos brigando. Porém não posso recusar já que ele é que veio falar comigo.

"Claro, Harry." respondo e ele se senta na minha frente, olha para a mesa.

"Quando começou isso?" ele me pergunta, mas será que você realmente quer ouvir a resposta, Harry?

"Na detenção." ele me olha pela primeira vez desde que se sentou a minha frente, parece muito surpreso.

"Então pode se dizer que foi minha culpa?" ele fala como se tentasse entender algo muito difícil, eu apenas sorrio fracamente.

"Culpa não, porém foi ali que começou." respondo tentando não contar sobre certas partes de meu corpo que tiveram culpa nisso também. "Sabia que vocês não aceitariam, mas não achei que me tratariam assim."

Ele nada fala, apenas me olha de jeito carinhoso, sei que está arrependido de me tratar daquele jeito e eu estou arrependida de ter começado aquele relacionamento sem falar com eles antes; sem perceber direito o que faço seguro a mão dele que está sobre a mesa e entrelaço nossos dedos, fazendo ele sorrir e sinto uma paz me inundar nesse momento.

"Você está feliz?" ele pergunta apertando a minha mãe e faz carinho com o dedo em meu pulso.

"Sim. Acho que sim." respondo sorrindo e levando a outra mão até a mesa, fazendo carinho no braço de Harry. _"O que estou fazendo?"_ me pego pensando.

"O que importa é isso." vejo que ele não diz com muita firmeza essas palavras, mas tenta parecer sincero. Sorrio olhando fundo naqueles olhos verdes e sinto sua mão soltar a minha, passando a acariciar meu braço; o que ele pretende com isso?

"E você e Ginny?" pergunto tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto, porque os dedos dele estão mandando sinal por meu corpo e acho que estou levando essa história de caricia de amigo longe demais.

"Não sei." diz como se estivesse totalmente alheio ao caso. "O que faz com Malfoy?"

"Como assim?" acabei de engasgar, será que você me perguntou isso mesmo que eu escutei, Harry?

"O que fazem quando estão juntos?"

"Coisas de casais." sinceramente nem eu acreditei nas minhas próprias palavras, mas era a única resposta cabível para responder ao Harry.

"Que coisas?" pergunta ainda fazendo carinho no meu braço.

"Onde quer chegar?" eu pergunto, mas a resposta que ele me dá é um sorriso travesso e abaixa a cabeça.

"Estrela?" diz Malfoy atrás de mim e Harry para de me fazer carinho no braço, olhando estranho para o loiro. Esse apelido 'carinhoso' está me irritando, e ele sabe disso, por isso que me chama assim.

"Oi." tento ser o mais normal possível, falho como nunca. "Tudo bem?" me viro e me levanto.

"Podemos conversar?" ele pede me segurando pelo braço e me arrastando pelo Salão em direção as portas, tento me soltar, mas ele é mais forte. Ele me empurra na parede do primeiro corredor que passamos e prensa meu corpo com o seu. "O que foi aquilo?"

"Aquilo o que?" eu pergunto esfregando o braço que está dolorido.

"Você e o Cicatriz. Que carinhos eram aqueles?" sua voz está começando a me assustar, tento afastá-lo, mas ele me prensa ainda mais na parede.

"Ciúmes?" pergunto fingindo achar graça, mas estou um pouco assustada com essa atitude dele.

Ele me liberta, porém me puxa e abre uma porta, me empurrando para dentro; desde quando Malfoy tem essa autoridade sobre mim? Vejo ele fechar a porta e me olhar com severidade, me empurra em uma mesa que tem ali e passa as mãos ao lado de minha cintura, me colando ao seu corpo; olho em seus olhos e percebo, que apesar da pouca iluminação do local, seus olhos brilhando de raiva.

"Quando tenho uma coisa, ela é só minha. Isso inclui você." pode parar tudo, quem disse que sou propriedade dele?

"Não sou seu boneco, Malfoy." ele estreita os olhos e continua a me prensar na mesa, sinto todo seu quadril preso ao meu. "Harry é meu amigo, seu ciúme é sem fundamento."

"É minha sim, ou esqueceu do nosso contrato?" ele diz baixo passando os lábios de leve na curva do meu pescoço.

"O contrato não lhe dá o direito de se achar meu dono." certo, essa história de lábios beijando meu pescoço em uma sala escura, com um garoto que me faz subir pelas paredes não vai dar certo.

"Porém eu sou." responde simplesmente antes de sentir sua mão subindo por minha coxa esquerda, levantando minha saia devagar. Cadê a calça do uniforme quando preciso? "Só eu posso tocar seu corpo, ter a atenção de seus olhos, o gosto dos seus lábios."

Ok, é aqui onde eu normalmente sairia correndo e sem olhar para trás, não? Mas não consigo, ele parece me hipnotizar e não consigo resistir ao seu toque, suas palavras derrubam minhas defesas, todas elas. Sua mão acaricia minha coxa, enquanto a outra que se encontra em minha nuca desce devagar por meu pescoço, segurando-o como se fosse me enforcar; porém não faz força, apensa segura.

_"Hermione Jane Granger!"_ amo muito minha mente que consegue me acordar para perceber nas situações de perigo que me encontro ultimamente, abro meus olhos, quando eu os fechei mesmo? O azul-grafite de seus olhos estão quase transformados em preto, me assustando; ele levanta uma sobrancelha e sorri pelo canto da boca, minhas pernas tremem, e sua mão em minha coxa, a aperta.

"Todo seu corpo é meu, ouviu Hermione?" pergunta ainda me prensando na mesa, não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser nos olhos transformados dele. Isso tudo é desejo? "Seus beijos, seu corpo, seus pensamentos... Tudo me pertence." seu jeito possessivo me assusta e me agrada, porém minha curiosidade é maior que tudo.

"Pede isso de mim, mas posso esperar isso de você?" minhas mãos estão enroscadas nos cabelos dele, quem as colocou lá? Vejo ele mover os lábios para meu pescoço, dando uma leve mordida e depois responde contra minha pele.

"Se você ainda não percebeu, não posso fazer nada. Mas a reação em meu corpo é uma das respostas." ele ri contra a curva do meu pescoço, onde agora beija devagar.

Se 'aquilo' era uma resposta, eu deveria considerar aquilo uma santa resposta. Sinto a mão em minha coxa começar a abrir caminho para a parte internada de minha perna e o afasto devagar. Espera aí, faz minutos que estávamos brigando, e agora não conseguimos tirar as mãos um do outro? Brigas de casais acabam sempre assim? _"Assim espero."._

"Não sou sua propriedade. Você não pode controlar a situação se achando meu dono." digo tentando fazer ele entender que não é meu dono, que por mais que eu esteja junto dele, eu mando em mim; ao menos acho que sim.

Ele me olha, os olhos vidrados em um tom negro, me assusto e recuo alguns passos, mas será que vou viver entre paredes e esse loiro? A parede da sala é gelada e faz meu corpo tremer, porém já não sei se é de frio ou de medo que tremo, ele vem em minha direção. Não consigo me mexer, ele parece um tigre cercando a indefesa presa, pois é bem assim que me sinto, uma presa nas mãos do predador. As mãos dele agarram minha cintura em um toque gentil e possessivo, os lábios se colam aos meus em um beijo urgente, o corpo está quente e não posso negar que sinto as reações que causo nele.

"Não... por favor..." digo quase implorando para que pare e minha mente se divide entre certo e errado, Draco e Hermione, insanidade temporária e gostar de verdade. Não posso negar que o quero, mas eu deveria pensar bem antes de tomar uma decisão como essas; ele se afasta um pouco do meu corpo, apenas para olhar em meus olhos.

"Como você faz isso?" a voz dele está rouca, como se a muito tempo não a usasse, suas mãos passeiam preguiçosamente entre minhas coxas e cintura.

"Faço o que?" percebo que minha voz está falha; Merlin, quando esse loiro começou a causar tal efeito em mim?

"Me deixa louco por você." não esperava por essa resposta, porém ele se vira e respira fundo. "Melhor você ir, Hermione."

"Porque?" pergunta idiota, eu sei, mas preciso saber; encosto a mão em seu ombro e ele se afasta como se meu toque o machucasse. "Fala comigo. Porque quer que eu vá embora?"

"Você é burra ou o que?" ele fala com a voz carregada de desespero.

"Não sou burra, só quero entender o porque de você estar me afastando." falo sentindo que deveria aproveitar essa oportunidade de ir embora antes que não consiga mais.

"Deixa eu te explicar então." ele avança sobre mim eu me afasto andando de costas, porém tropeço e caio, ele se abaixa e deita sobre meu corpo, sem me deixar sair, me segurando ao chão; meu corpo treme e aqueles olhos extremamente negros me assustam mais uma vez. "Granger eu não sou uma pessoa que esconde o que quer, porém está no contrato que te respeitarei e estou fazendo isso." ele para de falar puxando ar para os pulmões e passa a língua nos lábios. "Mas você não me ajuda quando atiça meus sentidos e me deixa com uma severa raiva de te ver com outro. Então quando eu falar pra você se afastar ou ir embora, é porque estou me segurando."

Ok, ele está me assustando muito agora, porque certo volume em sua calça está crescendo a cada palavra que ele diz e receio que o respeito que ele sente por mim está indo para o espaço nesse exato momento.

"Se segurando?" porque tenho uma boca tão grande? Merlin me ajuda, porque ele desceu os beijos para meu pescoço e não acho que vou conseguir sair daqui tão cedo agora.

"Me segurando para não te prensar em uma parede e te devorar." as palavras saem da boca dele carregadas de desejo e não nego que gostei, afinal não é todo dia que me desejam desse jeito; porém não me sinto pronta para algo assim, ou será que me sinto?

"Me desculpe se lhe atiço, não é minha intenção." _"Não totalmente."_ penso tentando tirar ele de cima de mim.

Ele se levanta respirando fundo, percebo que ele luta contra si mesmo para não voltar e me agarrar, eu também estou dividida em chamá-lo ou ir embora, mas fico com a segunda opção. Me levanto arrumando minha roupa e ele continua virado de costas pra mim, não sei se eu o chamo ou não.

"Vai para a casa de seus pais amanhã?" ele pergunta, sua voz está rouca e baixa, porém não se vira para me olhar.

"Não, eles vão passar o Natal na casa de uns parentes distantes. O Ron me convidou para passar o Natal na casa deles, mas isso foi antes da briga, agora já não sei." respondo achando estranho falar com as costas dele. "E você?" conversa de casal é tão estranha.

"Não, mas não quero ficar no castelo." ele responde se virando devagar e olha pra mim, sua voz já sai com mais firmeza. "Muito menos sozinho." escutei alguma indireta nessa frase?

"Porque não vai pra sua casa?" sei, sei, pergunta idiota, a mãe enlouqueceu e está internada no St. Mungus e o pai morreu, com quem ele passaria o Natal? Sou a pior namorada do mundo. _"Eu me chamei de namorada?"_

Ele não responde, apenas me olha, esperando que eu fale que vou falar para Ron que nós vamos para a casa dele, mas como farei isso?

"Se o Potter já aceitou o Weasley também vai, Estrela." diz como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Ah, como odeio esse apelido.

"Sabia que as pessoas podem começar a querer saber o porque de você me chamar assim? E eu não quero que ninguém mais saiba que tenho essa estrela." respondo indo em direção a porta. "Falarei com Ron e lhe aviso, certo?" antes de sair vejo ele sorrir vitorioso. Porque sinto que ele só quer ir para atormentar os meninos? Ou será que é para ficar comigo? Preciso me decidir se acredito que ele quer ficar ao meu lado ou se está comigo para atormentar a vida dos meninos mais um pouco; sempre tendo a seguir o segundo caminho.

* * *

Quero agrader os comentários... 

Eu escrevendo a fic percebi que não poderei deixar ela só com 5 partes...

Vou deixar rolar, mas já percebi que terá, pelo menos, 10 partes... hauahuahua

Comentem??

Kiss


	4. Natal

**Parte 4**

"Não." diz Ron olhando nos olhos de Harry, eu me afundo na poltrona onde estou. Mais cedo pedi para Harry falar com Ron e ver se o pedido ainda estava de pé e se Malfoy poderia ir comigo, agora estou ouvindo a conversa deles e aparentemente não está sendo um mar de rosas.

"Mas ele é namorado dela." percebo que Harry fala isso sem gostar muito das palavras, mas como é meu amigo está fazendo esforço para entender.

"Porque ela não veio falar comigo?" ele pergunta sabendo que estou na poltrona atrás deles, cansei da rebeldia dele e me levantou, o encarando muito séria.

"Porque você não fala comigo. Harry já voltou a falar comigo." digo indo em direção a ele e o encaro ainda mais brava. "Harry percebeu que o que importa é minha felicidade."

"Como se você estivesse feliz." ele gospe as palavras com desdém e fico ainda mais brava, quem ele pensa que é para saber o que sinto ou deixo de sentir?

"Eu estou. Draco é bem diferente do que eu achava, fiz um julgamento errado sobre ele e vocês também." eu ainda não creio que estou defendendo Draco Malfoy no meio do Salão Comunal com todas as pessoas da minha casa me olhando. "Se o conhecessem direito, veriam que ele é uma pessoa legal." forcei a barra.

"Você esqueceu as coisas que ele fez para nós?" ele grita me deixando ainda mais nervosa, esse ruivo perdeu a noção do perigo?

"Não, mas eu aprendi que as pessoas mudam." grito e o vejo se afastar um passo. "Mas se fosse meu amigo, como achei que era nesses 7 anos, veria que minha felicidade é o que importa, porque ele mudou e me faz feliz."

O Salão entrou em silêncio, posso ouvir apenas minha respiração e vejo os olhos azuis de Ron me analisando, não vejo mais motivos para ficar aqui, ele nunca vai entender. Me viro para sair, mas ele me segura pelo pulso.

"Ele te faz tão bem assim a ponto de você gritar com seu amigo?" somente balanço a cabeça concordando, acho absurdo ele ainda perguntar. "Tudo bem, ele pode vir sim." vejo ele se enrolar em dizer isso, mas não consigo conter minha alegria e o abraço com força.

"Vai ver que não estou errada quando digo que ele mudou." falo no ouvido do ruivo, mas ele somente resmunga algo. "Obrigada, Ron." agradeço já saindo, tenho que avisar ao loiro para arrumar as malas.

* * *

"Crianças." grita Sra. Weasley para nós quando descemos do trem, e vem em nossa direção. Impressão minha ou essa mulher está radiante hoje? Até parece alguns anos mais nova. "Como estão?" pergunta olhando em todos os rosto e para ao encontrar o de Malfoy. "Oh, meu Ron avisou que iria passar o Natal com nossa família. Seja bem vindo." 

Muito bem, ela é o exemplo vivo do ditado 'Igual coração de mãe, sempre cabe mais um.', não importa o quanto Malfoy tenha azucrinado na vida da família dela, ela o recebeu com um sorriso no rosto e braços abertos para o Natal.

"Ela é sempre assim?" ele se inclinou para falar baixo em meu ouvido, dei risada. Sem perceber ele entrelaça os dedos nos meus, o olho esperando uma resposta plausível para tal ato. "Namorados andam de mãos dadas, Estrela."

"E quando passamos a ser namorados?" pergunto baixo para só ele ouvir, mas não solto a mão dele.

"Estava ridículo dizer que tínhamos um relacionamento sem falar qual é." a simplicidade da resposta me faz sorrir pra ele, tem algo faltando aqui? Oh, sim, um selinho para confirmar que somos namorados; me inclino e toco seus lábios devagar, ele se assusta.

"Isso são coisas que namorados fazem." respondo rindo da cara que ele faz. Alguém responde desde quando eu fico de risos com Draco Malfoy? E desde quando eu me sinto feliz e boba a ponto de rir sozinha por causa dele? Esse loiro está me estragando, viu?

"Acho que terei que aprender certas coisas que namorados fazem." ele diz rindo. Não sei, mas pode ser que eu esteja enganada sobre o propósito de Draco estar namorando comigo, acho que ele está comigo porque quer ficar do meu lado e não para perturbar os meninos.

* * *

"Hermione você dorme no quarto com Ginny, certo? Rapazes você dormem no antigo quarto dos gêmeos." Sra. Weasley diz para nós assim que pisamos no quintal, depois da viagem de carro.

"O que pretendem fazer nesse feriado?" pergunta Sr. Weasley abrindo a porta, Ron e Harry se olham, enquanto eu olho para Draco, mas esse parece estar em outro planeta.

"Vamos só ficar em casa mesmo." Ron diz olhando de canto de olho pra mim, porque sinto que uma pergunta idiota vai vir? "E vocês?"

"A mesma coisa." respondo antes que Draco decida que é uma boa hora de falar. Afinal, cadê a boca desse moleque, que perto de mim, não para de falar?

"Vou desfazer as malas. Mione, quer aproveitar e desfazer as suas?" diz Ginny piscando e me olha como se me ordenasse a subir junto dela, mas estou com certo receio de deixar o loiro sozinho. "Você vai ficar bem?" perguntou só para ele ouvir.

"Sim, pode ir." ele diz como se Harry e Ron lhe olhando estranho não fosse algo para se preocupar.

Subo as escadas com Ginny e entramos no quarto dela, que logo fecha a porta e me puxa para a cama, sentamos.

"Me conta tudo." ela diz com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

"Contar o que?" me faço de boba.

"Conta sobre você e Malfoy. E não ouse esconder nenhum detalhe sórdido." ela diz sorrindo e me olhando com ansiedade, como se eu fosse contar pra ela onde enterrei uma fortuna.

"O que quer saber?" pergunto, mas sinceramente acho que não se tem nada para contar.

"Como isso começou? Como são os encontros? Conta tudo." ela diz tão empolgada que estranho. Isso vai levar horas.

* * *

"Para de perturbar." brigo com Ron que continua a jogar uma bolinha de pano em mim enquanto leio um livro que ganhei de presente do Sr. Weasley, Draco está sentado ao meu lado só rindo. 

"Vamos fazer o que hoje?" pergunta Ginny largada no chão em frente a lareira.

"Eu pretendo ler." todos ao mesmo tempo soltam a mesma exclamação, o que será que ele querem dizer com isso?

"Estrela." Draco me chama, porque quando estou lendo as pessoas decidem me azucrinar? "Larga esse livro." desde quando esse tom autoritário funciona comigo? Coitado dele, não?

"Vou terminar esse capítulo primeiro." falo sem me importar com a cara de duvida que eles fazem.

"Vai terminar agora." ele diz e puxa o livro da minha mão, o colocando atrás de si no sofá, eu vou pegar, seu loiro idiota. Me inclino e tento pegar o livro, porém ele fica desviando o livro de mim e acabamos por ficar próximos demais, porque tenho a leve impressão que os outros três estão nos olhando?

"Me devolve." ameaço estreitando os olhos.

"Ou o que?" ele me desafia, que vontade que estou de socar a orelha desse projeto de gente.

"Ou não te beijo mais." respondo e ele analisa a proposta alguns segundos, porém se levanta e ergue o livro acima da cabeça.

"Tudo bem eu devolvo, mas vem pegar então." esse olhar de superioridade dele me deixa fervendo de raiva, é como se ele tivesse o dom de me perturbar.

Me levanto e estico o braço, mas sei que não vou alcançar, ele é bem mais alto, melhor jogar sujo; seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos e o beijo apaixonadamente, escutando exclamações de nojo do Ron atrás de mim. O loiro bobo desce as mãos para minha cintura, eu mais que rápido pego o livro de sua mão e me sento no sofá outra vez.

"Isso é pra você aprender a não se sentir superior." respondo ao olhar de surpresa dele.

"Cara, se acostuma, ela sempre vai ganhar, não importa a situação." Ron diz para Draco quando esse lhe olha, tentando achar uma resposta para minha atitude.

"Estrela folgada." ele reclama sentado ao meu lado.

"Porque chama ela de Estrela?" pergunta Harry, porque Malfoy não me escutou quando eu disse que era para parar de me chamar assim? Porque as pessoas não me escutam? Vamos, anta, dê uma resposta decente agora.

"Um apelido de casal." ele responde e percebo em sua voz um certo desprezo por dizer isso, ao menos escapou dessa.

"Estranho, achei que era por causa da..." Ginny boca grande.

"Por causa de que?" Harry pergunta e eu me sacudo inteira atrás dele pedindo que ela não conte, porém ela não vê. Ruiva, você me paga.

"Por causa da estrela que ela tem na cintura." só agora ela resolve olhar pra mim? Ruiva lerda.

"Que estrela?" vamos analisar como as coisas estão aqui na sala, Malfoy rindo ao meu lado, Harry e Ron me olhando como se eu tivesse que explicar algo, e Ginny percebendo a besteira que fez. Eu? Bom, estou com raiva pela anta do meu namorado não me ajudar em nada, envergonhada por ter escondido algo de meus melhores amigos e querendo cometer um pequeno homicídio em uma ruiva magrela.

"Uma estrela que tenho na cintura, pronto." respostas simples não colam mais?

"Mostra?" pede Ron e vejo Malfoy ficar sério. Ah, agora você está sério?

Eu me levanto derrotada e levanto a camiseta que estou usando somente um pouco, para que os curiosos vejam a estrela; Harry levanta as sobrancelhas e Ron fica surpreso. Ora, deixem de exageros, é só uma tatuagem.

"Como sabe dessa tatuagem?" pergunta Harry olhando para Malfoy, pronto armado o barraco. Vamos lá, quem aposta comigo que isso vai dar meleca?

"Durante a detenção eu vi sem querer." o loiro responde com orgulho, e quando acho que ele já falou além da conta, ele continua. "Digamos que ela á culpada de estarmos juntos."

Draco, cala a boca. Ron me olha como se eu devesse explicações, já Harry olha com certa raiva para Malfoy. Pronto, Malfoy e sua boca grande me colocaram em uma situação complicada outra vez. Obrigado, amor. _"Obrigada, o que? Amor? Desde quando?"_ minha mente me deixa louca.

"Como assim?" cala a boca, Ron, para de perguntar.

"Um frasco caiu, ela se abaixou para pegar os cacos, a blusa saiu do lugar, eu vi a estrela, pedi pra ver melhor, ela deixou, nos beijamos e estamos aqui." loiro sem noção, cala a boca. Explicar em tópicos o que aconteceu não é uma boa idéia, apesar que calou tanto Ron quanto Harry.

* * *

"Vai ficar mais quantos dias aí dentro, Mione?" Ginny pergunta da porta do banheiro, mas ainda nem terminei de me vestir, então ela vai ter que esperar. 

"Só mais uns minutinhos."

"Mi, vou descer, ta?" ela diz e sem nem esperar minha resposta, ouço a porta do quarto abrir e fechar, indicando que ela já está descendo. Me olho no espelho, e dou risada. _"Estou bonita." _penso ao me ver refletida no espelho. Certo, não está nem frio e nem muito calor, mas não preciso ficar andando de calça e moletom, não?

Decidi por uma camisa de botões vermelha, com mangas longas, os dois primeiros botões abertos, afinal mostrar um pouco de pele não mata; calça jeans preta e uma sandália vermelha. Cabelo? Bom, decidi que meu cabelo está melhor preso do que solto, afinal meu cabelo decidiu sozinho que hoje não iria colaborar comigo de jeito algum. Passo um brilho nos lábios e uma leve sombra avermelhada nos olhos, espero que um certo alguém repare.

Saio do quarto já ouvindo as pessoas conversando no andar de baixo, a casa parece estar cheia, acho que Draco deve estar se sentindo deslocado ali. E desde quando ligo se ele passar alguns momentos de aperto?

Chego ao fim da escada e olho para a sala, pessoas conversam e bebem vinho, rindo despreocupadas, como a muito não podiam fazer. Desde que Voldemort morreu festas por todo o mundo acontecem mesmo sem ter grande necessidade, apenas para lembrar épocas em que as pessoas eram felizes sem ter que olhar para trás para ter certeza que não havia nenhum Deatheater querendo te matar.

Vejo várias Aurores da Ordem conversando com Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley conversa com os filhos mais velhos e Ron, Harry e Draco conversam perto da lareira. O que? Ron, Harry e Draco estão conversando e rindo? Tem alguma coisa nesse vinho?

Vou me aproximando do trio e percebo que eles param de conversar e ficam me olhando, me rosto está esquentando; olho para Ron, que sorri abobado pra mim, Malfoy me olha de cima a baixo, percebo que seus olhos azul-grafite já se tornaram mais escuros, Harry me olha quase perdendo o foco e passa a língua nos lábios, os umedecendo. Não posso estar tão bonita assim, posso? _"Espero que sim"_

"Feliz Natal." digo para todos eles, primeira abraçando Harry, depois Ron e por último Malfoy; esse por sua vez me segura pela cintura e me olha nos olhos, aqueles olhos ainda estão mais escuros que o normal, e busca devagar meus lábios, me dando um beijo carinhoso e calmo.

"Feliz Natal, Estrela." ele diz me olhando, sinto meu rosto queimar, desde quando essas coisas acontecem? Desde quando esse loiro faz essas coisas comigo? Preciso me controlar, isso é só um contrato, só uma diversão, não é?

"Uau, que linda." diz Ginny se aproximando, e a olho, para ter a surpresa da noite; com quem ela está de braços dados? Oliver Wood.

"Oliver. Quanto tempo." digo abraçando ele, Merlin meu, esse garoto se tornou um homem lindo.

"Digo o mesmo, Mione. Diria que tempo demais." Merlin, me ajuda, isso foi uma indireta? Ei, que braço é esse possessivo na minha cintura? Oh, claro, agora ele resolve bancar o namorado ciumento?

"Lembra do Malfoy?" pergunto para Oliver quando ele me olha surpreso, afinal Draco praticamente me tirou dos braços do Oliver, me fazendo sentir aquela ponta besta de felicidade de ele estar sentindo ciúmes.

"Claro, como vai Malfoy?" ele é educado e gentil, lindo e fogo, enquanto o troglodita do meu lado se limita a acenar com a cabeça. Deus, quando ele vai aprender que traição não é minha cara?

"Por onde andou esse tempo todo?" pergunta Ron para Wood e pretendo prestar atenção na conversa, porém sinto o corpo do loiro se postar atrás do meu, suas mãos deslizam devagar por minha cintura, seus braços me agarram e sinto seus lábios tocando de leve minha orelha. Conversa? Wood? Casa dos Weasley?

"Será que teremos que ter uma conversa como aquela na sala escura outra vez?" ele pergunta me fazendo sentir um arrepio subir por minha espinha, mas não é a única coisa que sinto em minhas costas. Merlin, esse garoto não tem botão de desliga? _"Espero que não."_

"Não sei do que você está falando." respondo já sabendo que ele não vai deixar barato, afinal sei muito bem que ele odeia quando me faço de boba.

"Não se faça de boba, Estrela." ele diz baixo sem querer chamar a atenção dos outros ao nosso redor; estou arfando? "Já te disse que é minha, toda minha." não consigo controlar esse sentimento bom que esquenta meu peito ao ouvir ele dizer essas palavras, e nem consigo controlar minhas pernas, que se deixam levar por ele. Malfoy me arrasta pela sala e cozinha, me levando até o quintal, onde só percebo que estou, quando um vento frio atinge minha pele descoberta; o olho, a falta de luz não me impede de ver seus olhos escurecendo.

"Não comece." digo avisando-o que não deveria nem chegar perto, mas não importa o que eu fale, aquelas mãos não obedecem e me seguram pela cintura.

"Estrela, vamos deixar de jogos e ser sinceros, sim?" que pergunta é essa loiro? Ele me prensa devagar na parede perto da porta, roça os lábios no meu pescoço, as mãos apertam minha cintura. "Não consigo esconder o quanto quero você, e você está falhando visivelmente também. Para de jogo."

Jogo? Loiro burro, não é questão de jogo, é questão de medo; medo de mim e de você. Fala, sério, loiro tapado. Tenho medo de me deixar dormir com você.

"Não é jogo, Draco." minha voz está tremula, ótimo. Mais que Inferno.

"Não? Então se não é jogo, você está aceitando?" ele pergunta, mas a única coisa que respondo é um gemido. Porque? Bom, lembra das mãos dele que estavam na minha cintura? Pois é, uma delas desceu por minha coxa e abriu caminho até o interior dessa, se postando perto demais de uma área perigosa. "Garota, o que fez comigo?"

"O que quer dizer?" pergunto; agora minha voz resolveu sair?

"Não me seguro perto de você. Você aparece e não vejo a hora de prensar você em uma parede." ele se afasta, ouço meu gemido de desaprovação. Olho pra ele, vejo que ele anda alguns passos e passa as mãos pelos cabelos, os jogando pra trás; tem como ficar mais sexy? "Fico imaginando você sem roupa." ele se vira me olhando, os olhos estão negros outra vez, Merlin, estou perdida. "Fico imaginando você gemer." Certo, em outra situações eu teria saído andando ou dado na cara dele, mas ouvir ele dizer essas coisas e me prensar na parede outra vez, só me faz enlouquecer. Merlin, me ajuda.

"Draco." porque em situações como essas meu vocabulário se perde completamente? Preciso aprender a ter auto-controle.

"Fico pensando em você, seja a hora que for, e já não posso mais ficar segurando isso." ele pressiona o quadril contra o meu, percebo o que ele quer dizer com 'isso'. "Não quero forçar você a nada, mas você não está facilitando. Fica gemendo meu nome, usando essas roupas que deixam seu corpo a mostra, esses seus olhos brilhando quando se vê encurralada." fecho os olhos, o desejo é grande; sinto sua boca beijar a pele descoberta no meu colo e não sei se sou capaz de afastar ele. "Isso tudo não ajuda na minha situação. E não vou me segurar por muito mais tempo. Preciso de algo."

Ok, ele pareceu um viciado em cocaína agora, sabe? Daqueles que fica pedindo para o vendedor só uma amostra do produto? Não sei se devo, mas eu também não estou resistindo, acho que quero sentir o toque dele na minha pele. Vou me arrepender, eu sei, mas não posso impedir; prendo minha respiração e com minha mão abro o terceiro botão da minha camisa, Draco se afasta somente o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos. Não loiro, não vou te dar uma resposta, meus atos vão falar por si.

Desço minha mão para o quarto botão, o abrindo, e vejo os olhos negros do loiro atentos aos meus movimentos, esperando a deixa para poder agir; abro o quinto botão e paro, agora é com ele. Vejo que ele ainda fica a me olhar por alguns segundos, somente apreciando a vista, nem sei se quero saber o que se passa nessa mente pervertida; sua mão devagar toca a pele descoberta e não consigo evitar gemer. Oras, não é todo dia que deixo alguém me tocar.

Seus dedos frios descem por meu colo até chegarem ao meu seio, me faz arquear ao toque, Merlin minha pernas estão perdendo a força. Ele me olha nos olhos, não consigo entender o desejo que ele sente, sua mão não para de descobrir terreno novo; não consigo desviar o olhar do dele, me fazendo ficar ainda mais mole, ainda bem que ele está me prensando contra a parede, ou eu já estaria no chão. Sua mão envolve meu seio direito, ainda coberto por meu sutiã, e mesmo assim meu gemido sai mais alto, ainda não consigo desviar o olhar.

Sua pele contra a minha queima, parece que estou pegando fogo, sua mão escorrega para dentro da taça do meu sutiã, pegando meu seio com delicadeza; ele gemeu? Merlin, ele gemeu. Um barulho baixo saiu pela garganta dele e o vi fechar os olhos, passando a língua nos lábios; esses mesmos lábios se encaminham para o lugar da mão e o sinto beijar de leve meu seio.

_"Chega.!"_ minha mente grita, mas infelizmente a ligação entre ela e meu corpo, no momento, se encontra desativada; ou seja, não consigo fazer ele parar. Sinto sua boca deslizar por minha pele e gemer é inevitável. Outro gemido dele, isso é tortura.

"Mione." uma voz me chama ao longe, mas não é a voz dele; quem é a besta que me chama? Abro os olhos, sentindo Draco se separar de meu corpo, que Inferno. Hades me odeia mesmo. Olho para o lado da porta e vejo Harry nos olhando, será que ele viu alguma coisa?

"Se cobre." diz Draco quando fico ao seu lado olhando Harry. Me cobrir? Oh, Merlin, minha camisa. Me viro e tenho certeza que estou azul de vergonha, afinal estou com a camisa aberta e meu sutiã aparecendo.

Me viro outra vez já recomposta, Harry ainda está parado na porta, nos olhando como se estivesse vendo Voldemort outra vez; talvez ele não estivesse pronto pra saber que sua melhor amiga deixa o namorado a tocar. Epa, nem eu estou pronta pra isso.

"Pois não, Harry." falo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tenho certeza que ele vai entrar e correr contar pro Ron.

"A ceia." ele responde já se virando e entrando outra vez. O loiro desata a rir ao meu lado. O que foi dessa vez?

"Você viu a cara dele?" o loiro pergunta, me olhando, seus olhos ainda estão escuros, porém bem menos do que minutos antes.

"Sim." não posso rir, mas a situação é engraçada, pelo menos pra nós dois. "Vamos entrar?"

"Vamos.", ele diz ainda rindo, e me olha, um pouco mais sério. "Queria saber o que aconteceria se ele não tivesse aparecido." e segura minha mão, me puxando pra dentro. Loiro, você não presta.

* * *

**Quero agradecer a todas pessoas que estão lendo...**

**Comentem mais, pq assim posso saber que está gostando...**

**Vicky valeu por comentar, eu adorei sua fic...**

**Comentem, hein??**

**Kiss**


	5. Conversa Estranha

**Parte 5**

Hogwarts! Sim, não tem lugar mais agradável que nossa segunda casa. Onde está o Draco? É uma boa pergunta, porque mesmo com a pequena situação da noite de ontem, ele, Harry e Ron estão conversando normalmente e saíram da cabine faz um tempo. Melhor procurar.

Vou pelos corredores do trem procurando aqueles três, porque tenho a leve impressão que essa amizade deles não vai dar certo. Intuição feminina é um saco mesmo. Ia passando por uma cabine quando ouvi meu nome; vou escutar conversa dos outros sim, afinal falaram meu nome.

"Você não entende." ei, conheço essa voz, é do loiro. Com que ele está conversando?

"Entender o que, Malfoy?" espera aí, Ginny? O que esses dois estão conversando? "Pelo que você me contou ela quer, porque você então não faz logo?"

Ei, ei, ei, fazer o que? Ruiva, que tipo de conselho é esse?

"Weasley deixa de ser lerda, só alguns minutos. Você acha que eu já não tentei? Ela é muito difícil." vou te chutar loiro maldito, quem te deu permissão pra conversar nossa intimidades com a ruiva que também vai apanhar?

"Eu sei que ela é difícil, mas se você não forçar ela nunca vai aceitar." Ginevra Weasley que tipo de conselho é esse?

"Sabe qual é a merda dessa história? Ela tinha razão." foda-se que tenho razão, você vai apanhar por estar vindo pedir conselho sexual para a Ginny. Epa, tenho razão em que?

"Razão? Do que você está divagando aí, hein?" a ruiva está perdendo a paciência. Ele vai apanhar tanto hora que sair dessa cabine, vou chutar tanto ele.

"Quando essa situação toda começou, ela disse que seria uma catástrofe porque alguém ia acabar gostando de alguém. Odeio quando ela tem razão." o que você está falando, Draco?

"Sei que é complicado gostar de alguém, mas ela também gosta de você. Força que ela cede." Ginny, cala a boca. Onde já se viu falar isso?

"Não sei fazer isso." desde quando Malfoy diz que não sabe levar alguém pra cama? Ele está cantando a Ginny? Loiro, eu te mato.

"Treina comigo. Vai, vamos lá." como assim, treina comigo? Malfoy se você aceitar eu arrebento você. Ginny, e você ainda diz que gosta do Harry? Sem vergonha.

"Certo, melhor fazer isso como?" Draco Malfoy, eu te mato. Eu quero ver, mas se eu tentar eles vão me ver, melhor ficar aqui do lado da porta só escutando.

"Eu fico aqui, daí você vem e faz." faz o que?

"É só abrir?" ABRIR?

"É. Daí você vem pergunta se ela quer, e coloca." COLOCA O QUE AONDE? Loiro, você já era. Ginny, eu te mato.

"Certo, mas e se não entrar?" Merlin, esse garoto é tão dotado assim?

"Vai sim, ela é pequena." E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ SABE DISSO, RUIVA?

"Talvez seja melhor fazer isso quando ela não estiver olhando. O que acha?" como ele pretende fazer isso quando eu não estiver olhando?

"Não, ela tem que ver." Ginny, cala a boca.

"Se ela ver, ela não vai gostar." como assim não vou gostar? O que você quer dizer com isso?

"Malfoy, claro que ela vai gostar. Eu achei lindo. Tenta colocar em mim." ah, não. Essa ruiva está pedindo pra ser esmurrada. O que é lindo?

"Você parece ser maior que ela." Merlin, ele está colocando mesmo. Até quando vou ficar aqui escutando?

"Força que entra." força? Ah, chega!

Saio andando pelo corredor, empurrando quem quer que seja da minha frente, não acredito que aquele loiro fez isso; como eu pude ser tão burra? Como acreditei que Malfoy fosse ficar somente comigo? Não acredito que aquela ruiva, que se diz ser minha amiga, fez isso mesmo sabendo que eu estou com ele. Eu realmente sou burra, muito burra.

_"Você sabia que isso ia acontecer."_ minha mente não me dá paz. Porque eu não escolho garotos que não vão me trair com o primeiro rabo de sai ruivo que aparecer?

_"Não ouse chorar."_ minha mente diz, mas meus olhos não obedecem, sinto minhas lágrimas caírem por meu rosto, melhor entrar em minha cabine. Me jogo sentada na poltrona e fecho meus olhos, na tentativa de não chorar.

"O que houve?" pergunta uma voz ao meu lado; olho e vejo Harry me olhando preocupado, acho que nunca me senti tão grata por ter ele como meu amigo.

"Aquele imbecil e aquela ruiva sem vergonha." acabei de chamar a Ginny de sem vergonha para o Harry?

"De quem você está falando?" ele pergunta se aproximando, me puxa pelos ombros. Será que é tão errado eu querer estar nos braços de outro garoto além do imbecil do Malfoy?

"Ninguém, só me abraça, Harry." ele me olha assustado, nunca havia falado nada assim antes; ele passa os braços por minha cintura, me puxando para si e encosto meu rosto em seu peito. Porque Malfoy fez aquilo comigo? Porque ele não pode ser assim, igual o Harry? Ele não pergunta mais nada, apenas quer saber de me deixar bem, de me deixar feliz. Eu sou a pior das amigas mesmo. Sinto a mão de Harry acariciar meu cabelo, e não posso deixar de sentir felicidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo; estou feliz por sempre poder contar com Harry, e triste por saber que Malfoy nesse momento deve estar acariciando os cabelos de Ginny. Como pude deixar me envolver tanto?

"Mione, não quero saber com quem ele está." ele diz, não vou olhar para ele e ver que ele esteve certo desde o começo, quando ficou bravo por eu estar com Malfoy. "Se ele fez isso, a perda é só dele." Porque o Harry é tão carinhoso? Porque a anta do Malfoy não pode ser assim? Harry é mesmo meu amigo, melhor agradecer.

"Harry, obrigada." levanto a cabeça agradecendo, mas percebo que os lábios dele estão bem próximos dos meus, ele ainda passa a língua neles, me fazendo engolir em seco. Melhor me afastar, mas ele está me segurando forte. "Você é um grande amigo."

Ele não parece me escutar, seus lábios estão extremamente próximos aos meus, e não sei se o que vai acontecer é certo. Um solavanco do trem nos afasta, ainda bem.

"Acho que chegamos." digo me levantando da poltrona e olho pela janela, melhor fingir que nada aconteceu.

"Não precisa fingir." ele diz, será que é melhor continuar a falar sobre isso?

"Não sei do que você está falando." respondo achando que minha saia amassada é a coisa mais interessante que já vi na vida. Encarar ele? Nem ferrando.

"Nem eu." sua voz sai baixa e o olho de canto de olho, ele está bagunçando os próprios cabelos, se é que isso é possível; melhor conversarmos antes de uma amizade ir para o ralo.

"Harry, o que se passa?" melhor começar sabendo o que ele pensa sobre tudo isso; sento ao lado dele, mas talvez seja melhor ficar afastada um pouco.

"E eu que sei? Tem horas que você é minha irmã mais nova, e tem horas que..." sua voz morre, ele me olha como se eu fosse alguém desconhecido. Melhor não forçar tanto, ele pode querer pensar antes de dizer algo; me levanto sorrindo e balanço os ombros, ele está vermelho. Me viro para sair, afinal o trem está ficando silencioso, os outros alunos já saíram.

"Tem horas que você é garota que sempre desejei." ele diz no meu ouvido, passando por mim e saindo da cabine, meus pés estão grudados no chão. _"Harry Potter realmente disse aquilo? Realmente disse que me vê como a garota que ele sempre desejou? Desde quando Harry fala essas coisas?"_ minha mente só faz meus pés ficarem ainda mais grudados ao chão.

* * *

Não acredito que Harry disse aquilo, ele nunca nem falou que gosta de alguém, imagina aquelas coisas. Será que eu escutei certo? 

Estou sentada na mesa da Gryffindor, Ron ao meu lado, Harry a minha frente e Ginny está sentada do outro lado de Ron; na mesa da Slytherin Malfoy me olha, um sorriso torto nos lábios, como se estivesse querendo me contar algo; mal sabe ele que eu já sei o que ele pretende me contar.

Harry olha para o prato, sem nem ao menos tocar na comida; meu prato está igual, minha fome não chega. Quero entender o porque de Malfoy ter me traído, e ainda por cima com uma amiga minha; quero entender porque de Harry me dizer aquilo, mas principalmente, quero entender porque eu estou olhando para os olhos azul-grafite daquele loiro idiota.

"Vou dormir." digo me levantando da mesa, Harry me olha como se tivesse algo para falar, mas abaixa a cabeça outra vez; melhor assim. Saio andando, já sei que aquele loiro traidor vai me seguir, não vou nem andar mais rápido, assim ele pode me alcançar.

"Estrela." que ousadia ainda me chamar assim depois do que ele fez. Não me viro, apenas para no lugar, esperando por ele. "Que nervoso é esse?"

"Quem disse que estou nervosa?" pergunto, ele pega minha mão e me mostra, nem percebo que estou com as unhas cravando na minha própria pele. Culpa sua, Malfoy.

"O que está havendo?" ele vem em minha direção como se fosse me beijar, somente me afasto.

"Que tal procurar a Ginny para beijar?" digo de um jeito que lembra ele quando ainda éramos somente dois inimigos.

"O que?" a cara dele de desentendido quase convence, porém eu ouvi tudo e não tem como negar.

"Eu escutei vocês na cabine. Se divertiu? Afinal, eu já sabia que se você não fosse ter comigo, você procuraria outra pessoa." Mentira, mas tudo bem. "Mas nunca achei que seria a Ginny." se eu chorar na frente dele, juro que me jogo da Torre de Astronomia. O loiro me olha como se eu tivesse falado que ele é moreno.

"Você está achando que eu e a ruiva fizemos algo?" ele ri, ainda tem a petulância de rir na minha cara. Vou matar ele, é isso.

"Eu escutei." digo ficando sem paciência para isso, melhor ir embora. Me viro, ele me segura pelo braço, tremo com seu toque; preciso me controlar.

"Você escutou errado."

"Dane-se." digo me virando e continuo a andar, escutando ele dizer alguma coisa, porém nem vou me dignar a ouvir. Me sento em uma das poltronas da Sala Comunal e fico olhando para o nada, afinal espero um certo moreno chegar; vingança não é o meu forte, afinal sou uma garota muito calma em relação a isso, mas se Harry realmente sente o que diz, eu não vejo problema em conversar com ele sobre isso, não?

"Não ia dormir?" falando no Diabo. Como Harry pode ter dito aquilo? Ele tem o rosto mais inocente que eu já vi, os olhos brilhantes mais ingênuos que já tive prazer de me sentir olhando, o jeito mais carinhoso de ser; será que atrás disso tudo existe um garoto capaz de me agarrar e me prensar na parede como aquela anta do Malfoy faz? Duvido muito.

"Queria falar com você." respondo me levantando e o olhando nos olhos, agora meu plano de saber se Harry disse aquilo mesmo e conversar sobre tal assunto não é mais tão atraente. "O que você disse no trem... O que quis dizer?"

Certo, pergunta idiota e ver o Harry ficar vermelho até a raiz do cabelo são coisas que realmente deveriam ser proibidas; vejo ele abrir a boca umas duas vezes sem conseguir deixar um som escapar por aqueles lábios.

"Olha, esquece aquilo..." ele diz, melhor cortar antes que ele ache que eu vou esquecer mesmo.

"Não, você falou e teve uma razão, qual é?" eu pergunto, um pouco mais nervosa e ansiosa do que pretendia, mas preciso saber. Maldita curiosidade.

"Hermione, deixa pra lá..."

"Responde." falo mais alto e ele me olha firme nos olhos; acho que passei dos limites.

"Certo, quer uma resposta." ele diz mais para si do que pra mim e o vejo abaixar a cabeça; alguns segundos se passam e ele ergue a cabeça, e antes não o tivesse feito, um sorriso no melhor estilo "marotos" se passa por seus lábios e fica me olhando. "Você ouviu bem o que disse?" apenas balanço a cabeça, esse sorriso nos lábios de Harry deixariam James, Sirius e Remus felizes como nunca. "Pois eu quis dizer aquilo mesmo."

Como assim? Como assim aquilo mesmo? Ele está querendo me dizer que ele realmente pensa em mim como uma amante? Não é possível, esse mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo? Não consigo dizer nada, aquele sorriso, aquelas palavras me atordoam demais, talvez eu esteja dormindo e seja melhor me acordar, porque esse moreno sem graça está me assustando.

"Matei sua curiosidade?" ele pergunta me olhando diretamente nos lábios; cadê o Harry que nem olhava direito nos meus olhos?

"Sim. Então, boa noite." digo me virando e indo em direção ao quadro para sair da Sala Comunal, mas ele recomeça a falar.

"O que sentiu quando disse aquilo?" travei, travei total. Não é possível que ele queira continuar com esse assunto. Coragem mulher, coragem.

"Estranho." respondo sem me virar, sinto ele se aproximar.

"Estranho? Por que?" essa voz dele no meu ouvido não ta facilitando o serviço.

"Porque é. Você é meu amigo, não estou acostumado com você pensando essas coisas de mim." de onde eu tirei essas palavras? Merlin, por que não me deixa ficar de boca fechada?

"Pena, porque tenho certeza que está curiosa para saber exatamente o que penso." para tudo, de onde esse moleque surgiu e o que ele fez com o Harry? Me viro para o olhar, aquele olhar verde que sempre encarei até ele desviar, mas dessa vez quem desvia sou eu.

"Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas seria bom você me contar." ele respira fundo contra mim, ótimo, mais parede atrás de mim. Isso não tem fim, não? "Mas agora tenho ronda, tinha me esquecido." começo a sair outra vez, mas ele me segura pelo ombro, sem me virar.

"Sei bem que ele te faz tremer, eu mesmo já vi isso." ele respira contra meu ouvido, que isso, Deus? "Mas ele te enganou, não acha que seria certo fazer o mesmo?"

Para tudo mesmo, Sr. Harry-Eu-Sou-Certinho-E-Vou-Salvar-O-Mundo Potter está me falando para fazer algo errado? Cadê o Harry?

"Depois conversamos, Harry." saio sem olhar ele, talvez se o fizesse me assustaria ao ver que meu amigo já não está mais ali e sim um louco fantasiado. Onde Harry meteu a cabeça para dizer essas coisas? O que se passa com essa escola ultimamente? Eu namorando Malfoy sério, Harry me dizendo que me deseja, Ginny se entregando para o Malfoy no trem... Aii, aquele canalha filho da mãe, não acredito que com essa confusão do Harry eu esqueci desse 'detalhe'. Vou socar a cara dele, que raiva.

Onde estou? Me vejo olhando para os lados quando percebo que já andei muito e nem ao menos sei como; olho para a porta na minha frente, conheço aquela porta, é onde Malfoy me prensou na mesa quando ficou com ciúmes do Harry. Ele até tinha razão.

"Eu estava mostrando isso para ela." ouço uma voz em minhas costas, baixa e triste, porém nem preciso me virar para saber quem é; mesmo assim me viro, pronta para dar na cara dele, pela cara de pau que ele tem de ainda vir aqui me dizer o que ele estava mostrando para ela. O olho com muita raiva, afinal ele merece minha raiva, mas ele pega uma pequena caixa verde do bolso e me mostra.

"Uma caixa? Me engana que eu gosto, Malfoy." me viro para ir embora, ele me para.

"O que tem dentro, lesa." o olho estreitando os olhos, quem é que ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Pego a maldita caixa da mão dele e a abro; Merlin, alianças? Minhas pernas se prendem ao chão outra vez, não consigo dizer nada. Ele realmente fez isso? "Eu estava ensaiando com ela como seria a melhor forma de te dar isso."

"Porque?" cadê a porcaria do meu vocabulário? Ele sorri e me puxa pela cintura.

"Estrela, odeio admitir, mas você estava certa." ele diz buscando meus lábios, não tão rápido loiro.

"Estou certa em que?"

"Lembra quando disse que no meio do caminho alguém poderia acabar não querendo o fim? Pois é..." não termina a frase, apenas olha as alianças na caixa e depois me olha.

"Draco, você não está falando sério." porque quando falo, eu só falo besteira? Sério, tenho um problema enorme nas mãos chamado Harry Potter, e a única coisa que consigo pensar é em quando ele vai colocar a maldita aliança no meu dedo.

"Quem disse?" ele sorri e pega a aliança menor, colocando em meu dedo; ele está falando sério.

* * *

Ontem eu perdi total noção de hora e razão, cheguei na Salão Comunal quando os alunos desciam para o café e só tomei um banho para poder acordar; meio peito apertou ao ver que Harry me esperava para o café, sua cara não era das melhores, parecia envergonhado de ontem. 

"Oi." eu disse e nem olhei nos olhos dele.

"Oi." ele disse também olhando para o chão. "Olha preciso falar com você antes que Ron desça." ele diz, eu o olho.

"Pode continuar." digo olhando para minha camisa, tentando fingir que tem um fio invisível que eu quero arrancar.

"Me desculpe ontem. Eu não sei o que me deu." ele diz, agora não posso não o olhar.

"Harry, sem crise, é melhor deixar isso pra lá mesmo." vejo que ele não escuta uma palavra do que eu digo, apenas fica olhando para a jóia em minha mão direita. "Eu to indo, Draco está me esperando."

Cara, isso ta ficando estranho, cada vez mais estranho. Será que ele ficou triste por ver que eu estou firme mesmo com o Malfoy? Pô Harry, depois de uns duzentos anos ao meu lado, você decide que me quer agora que estou com outra pessoa? Assim também não dá, né?

* * *

Certo, eu realmente preciso de algum tipo de remédio para loucura, porque estou aos beijos e abraços com Draco Malfoy em pleno pátio de Hogwarts, o problema é que eu deveria prestar mais atenção ao meu redor.

"Miss Granger." Oh, não. Essa é a voz da Professora Minerva; a olho me soltando de Malfoy, qual sorri ao olhar para a bruxa mais velha.

"Desculpe, professora." Ei, tenho que manter a pose, né?

"Gostaria de lhe avisar que seus aposentos e do Sr. Malfoy estão prontos." ela diz me deixando mais feliz que nunca, meu quarto como Monitora-Chefe está pronto, que tudo. Como é que é? Meu quarto e do Malfoy? Como assim? "Sr. Malfoy, depois passe em minha sala para pegar seu distintivo." ela se afasta, eu olho para o loiro.

"Você é extremamente esquecida. O antigo monitor desistiu do cargo porque você gritou com ele, lembra?" Oh, verdade, coitado. Gritei tanto com o menino que ele saiu chorando na última reunião. "Então, eu assumi. Vamos morar juntos." oh, não, essa frase não me faz ter boas sensações sobre o assunto.

* * *

**Dois caps. no mesmo dia...**

**Não aguentei... ahauhauahuha**

**Comentem...**

**Kiss**


	6. Juntos Finalmente

**Parte 6**

"Para." digo para Draco sem realmente querer que ele pare, afinal não é todo dia que meu namorado me prensa na parede, no corredor da entrada de nossos quartos, e me beija como se fosse a última coisa que ele fosse fazer na terra. Como chegamos aqui?

**Flashback**

Não consigo dormir, esse loiro me estressa em um nível que nunca ninguém conseguiu antes; um pouco antes do jantar sentamos nos jardins, durante uma conversa sobre casamento, que surgiu não lembro como; tudo logo se tornou uma discussão porque defendo casamento com unhas e dentes.

"Mas casar hoje em dia é ultrapassado." diz Ron achando graça no meu nervoso.

"Concordo com ele." diz Draco pra me irritar, ele não pode achar isso de verdade.

"Então se você gosta de uma pessoa, quer ficar com ela para o resto de sua vida, casamento é desnecessário?" pergunto achando absurda a idéia.

"Eu acho que assumir um relacionamento duradouro já é o suficiente." diz Ron e o olho como se ele realmente fosse de outro planeta, porque homens são tão idiotas? Loiro, se você concordar com ele, vou te chutar muito.

"Veja bem, Estrela, quando um casal está bem, dormem juntos, são felizes e querem ficar juntos, casamento não é necessário. É só algo que colocaram em nossas cabeças quando antigamente era questão de honra." ele sorri para Ron que soltou uma exclamação de vitória. Eu começo a achar que essa história deles estarem se falando não é tão boa agora, viu?

"Então o sonho da garota de se casar em uma igreja de véu e grinalda são jogados no lixo, porque vocês, trogloditas, não acham mais necessário casar?" todos me olham pelo tom alto de minha voz. Ah, quero que eles se matem, não acho certo e pronto.

"Você quer dizer seu sonho, não?" como será que ele adivinhou? Claro, que sim.

"Isso, eu pretendo casar de véu, grinalda, vestido branco e com tudo que tenho direito." me sinto ficar vermelha ao declarar isso para eles.

"Sabia que somente virgens se casam de véu e grinalda, não?" ele pergunta com aquele sorriso malicioso e Ron e Harry me olham quando abaixo a cabeça ficando ainda mais vermelha. Loiro besta, o que eles vão pensar agora? O assunto morre aí.

Assim que terminei de jantar subi e me deitei, não estou a fim de ficar perto de ninguém, principalmente daquele loiro insinuante. Quem ele pensa que é para falar aquelas coisas na frente dos meus amigos?

Resolvo que duas horas rodando na cama são mais que suficientes para eu descer para a cozinha conjunta que temos e beber um pouco de leite quente pra tentar dormir. Meus passos na escada podiam ser mais barulhentos? Chego na cozinha, mas percebo que alguém teve a mesma idéia que eu.

"Não conseguiu dormir?" ele pergunta ao me ver.

"Não, muito nervosa." passo por ele e vou em direção a pequena geladeira, pego uma garrafa de leite.

"Nervosa?" ele me olha, eu apenas lhe olho por alguns segundos e volto minha atenção a caneca e a garrafa de leite a minha frente. "Já entendi. Ficou nervosa sobre o que eu disse sobre se casar virgem."

"Você poderia ter fica quieto." digo colocando açúcar no leite.

"Realmente acha que vai casar virgem?" ele pergunta colocando o copo de água, que bebia, na mesa.

"E porque não me casaria?" oh, menina burra. Não percebeu o que ele quer dizer, não? Burra, burra, burra. Oh Merlin, ele vem vindo.

"Talvez porque você esteja querendo se entregar, mas está arranjando um jeito de o fazer sem se arrepender." ele fala como se me conhecesse desde pequena, suas mãos seguram minha cintura de leve. Quem deixou que eu saísse do quarto com essa camisola?

"Draco, nunca me arrependo do que faço." cala a boca, Hermione, cala a boca.

"Ótimo saber disso." ele diz sorrindo pra mim, seus olhos estão escurecendo.

"Bom, vou dormir." saio do contato de seu corpo, porém ele me prensa na parede, fazendo com que eu trema.

"Já vai?" ele pergunta beijando meu pescoço, já até sabe onde ir pra me deixar excitada, loiro maldito. "Pensei que não se arrependia do que fazia."

"Já disse que não." ok, será que alguém pode socar minha boca para que eu pare de falar só alguns segundos.

"Então fica." ele não pede, ordena. Eu obedeço.

**Fim do Flashback**

"Mione, você tem certeza que quer que eu pare?" ele pergunta como se eu fosse uma retardada que não sabe o que diz ou fala.

"Será que você poderia parar alguns minutos e me deixar falar uma coisa importante?" digo tentando arranjar alguma coisa importante para falar com ele, começo a puxar ele para a pequena sala de estudos que temos em comum. Vou na frente, sentindo aqueles olhos quase negros queimando em meu corpo; porque esse loiro maldito tem que ser tão cafajeste? _"Porque se ele não fosse cafajeste você não estaria com ele."_ minha mente tende a responder coisas que não quero admitir para mim mesma.

Sento no sofá, ele senta-se ao meu lado, porém passa uma das pernas por minhas costas e fica sentado atrás de mim; Merlin o que ele pretende?

"Fala." ele pede apoiando o queixo no meu ombro esquerdo e as mãos descansam em minha cintura.

"Pois bem." eu preciso achara algo sobre o que falar, mas seria bem mais fácil fazer isso sem esse tarado passando a língua na minha orelha. "Não sei se é certo a gente ficar se agarrando por ai." digo suspirando logo em seguida.

"Tudo bem, eu só te agarro quando estivermos sozinhos." ele acha que é simples assim? "Olha que engraçado, estamos sozinhos."

Meu Merlin, ele tem razão, como pude ser tão burra em conversar agarrada a ele em um cômodo escuro? Sinto sua mão subir por minha barriga e passa para meu braço, enquanto a língua desse tarado ainda se encontra na minha orelha. O que ele pretende com isso?

"Melhor eu ir dormir." falo sem realmente achar que ele vai me soltar, sinto algo contra mim que sei que não é a varinha dele. Faço força para me levantar, mas ele me segura, caio sentada em seu colo.

"Estrela, me diz uma coisa." ele fala naquela voz rouca que me dá calafrios, sua boca busca a curva do meu pescoço, suas mãos brincam com o tecido da minha camisola, tentando subir ela pelas minhas pernas. "Porque fica negando que também está com vontade?" a voz desse metido é calma; como ele consegue?

"Draco." eu só consigo dizer isso, infelizmente ele me cala; não, ele não precisa me beijar para isso, sua mão que estava em minha coxa subiu pelo tecido da camisola mais rápido que vampiro corre do sol, e segurou meu seio esquerdo, com força e delicadeza.

Porque ele tem que ser tão sexy, atraente, gentil, possessivo e outro milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo? Porque eu simplesmente não posso virar as costas e sair andando? Sei que não vou conseguir sair daqui agora, e sinceramente não sei se quero.

Ele me puxa e me deita, buscando meus lábios, um beijo calmo, porém transmite todo o desejo dele; passo minhas mãos por seu rosto e o puxo pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Ele deita seu corpo sobre o meu no sofá e sinto o quanto deixo ele excitado, algo que eu realmente acho graça. Porque acho graça? Porque antes eu era a Granger Sangue-Ruim, CDF, dentuça, feia e tal; agora sou alguém que deixa ele excitado e que ele agarra em cantos escuros e pede para namorar perante toda Hogwarts. Mudança, não?

Sua mão sobe por minha coxa, trazendo a camisola junto, sinto minha perna e barriga ficarem a mostra, desde quando eu deixo isso acontecer? Ele não para o beijo, continua a me beijar com carinho, enquanto uma de suas mãos faz carinho em minha barriga descoberta, a outra brinca com o laço da camisola em meu ombro.

Não quero que ele me deixe nua, mas não sei se vou conseguir impedir; vejo ele me olhar, percebo que ele está com os olhos escuros, seus braços o sustentam afastado de meu corpo e ele engole em seco. Outra recaída, querido?

"Estrela, melhor você ir dormir." ele diz como se eu tivesse dois anos de idade e não soubesse que é melhor mesmo eu ir para meu quarto e sai de cima de mim, sentando-se no chão, mas quem disse que eu quero?

"Draco." ele me olha. "Não estou com sono." vejo seus olhos brilharem com minhas palavras e ele se ajoelha de frente pra mim, eu ainda estou deitada no sofá, Merlin o que ele vai fazer?

Ele nada me diz, apenas me olha deitada, não consigo decifrar seu olhar, porém ele exala desejo, assim como eu sinto que estou fazendo. Não sei o que fazer, nunca fiquei nessa situação com ninguém, mas sei que ele já; é isso o que mais me assusta.

Ele levanta a mão direita e me faz um carinho no rosto, não tenho coragem de levantar meus braços, apenas os deixo ao lado do meu corpo; sua mão desce devagar por meu rosto e passa por meu pescoço. Chega até o colo e minha respiração fica mais rápida, ele vai até meu ombro, desfazendo um laço, depois o outro do outro lado, volta para meu colo.

Olho seu rosto, seus olhos parecem tão compenetrados no que estão vendo que temo atrapalhar, seus lábios parecem estar secos, pois ele passa a língua neles a toda hora. Ele afasta a mão só o suficiente para que somente as pontas dos dedos toquem minha pele, e desce me causando arrepios. Seus dedos descem por meu colo e começam a trilhar seu caminho pelo vale dos seios, levando junto minha camisola, até minha barriga; nunca me senti assim antes, não é vergonha, mas sim um desejo sem precedentes, como se eu precisasse que ele me tocasse mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele toca meu seio descoberto me fazendo arquear, sua mão esquerda sobe por minha barriga, segurando o tecido da minha camisola e o puxando para baixo, eu levanto meu corpo para facilitar; agora me diz se eu to batendo bem da cabeça, Draco Malfoy acaba de me deixar só de calcinha na sala do nosso dormitório e eu to achando isso super normal, será que preciso de exame médico?

Ele me olha, não sei bem o que fazer, então é melhor trazer ele até aqui; puxo ele devagar pela camiseta e ele parece acordar de um mundo distante, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, meu corpo treme ao vê-lo tirar a camiseta. Ele deita em cima de mim e o sinto deixar um pequeno gemido sair por sua boca ao sentir sua pele contra a minha, seu sorriso só fica maior; não sei o que estamos fazendo, mas ele parece saber muito bem.

"Garota, como nunca reparei em você?" ele pergunta baixo em minha orelha, sua mão direita está brincando gentilmente com a lateral de meu corpo, abaixando milímetro por milímetro minha calcinha, achando que eu não estou percebendo.

"Porque você estava muito ocupado me xingando." respondo rindo, a respiração dele se torna mais rápido quando arranho devagar sua nuca.

"Bom, melhor começar a recuperar o tempo perdido." mal responde e posso sentir que ele desce ambas as mãos para a última peça de roupa em meu corpo, fecho os olhos esperando que ele a tire; mas sinto ele escorregar para baixo e beijar meus seios lentamente, não sei se tenho coragem de olhar.

Sua língua brinca com o bico de meu seio e sinto meu corpo pegar fogo, como ele consegue me causar isso? Sua boca desce beijando toda pele que encontra na frente e para no tecido restante em meu corpo; abro os olhos procurando os dele, ele me olha com aquele sorriso de canto, não consigo não sorrir.

"Esse é um caminho sem volta." me diz beijando minha intimidade por cima do fino tecido de minha calcinha. "Tem certeza?" que resposta ele pretende ouvir de mim?

"Loiro, nós somos um caminho sem volta." digo passando as mãos por seu cabelo, ele sorri ainda mais, voltando a me beijar. Suas mãos estão descendo minha calcinha e não consigo conter os gemidos que escapam de minha boca ao sentir a respiração dele tão próxima de minha intimidade, a vontade de puxá-lo é grande. Ele começa a me deixar louca ao me tocar e não resisto mais, preciso dele dentro de mim.

O puxo pelos ombros e parece que ele entende o recado, pois me olha e sinto ele começar a tirar a própria calça e subir sobre meu corpo, deixando que eu sinta todo seu desejo. Devo dizer que ele realmente me deseja, aquilo não era daquele tamanho, era? Busco seus lábios para que ele me confirme que isso é real, que não estou sonhando; ele me beijando sustentando o corpo afastado do meu.

"Estrela, você é linda." ele diz me fazendo sorrir, enquanto ele se posta entre minhas pernas e me sinto tremer quando ele se encosta na minha intimidade. "Calma, não fica com medo."

Desde quando Draco Malfoy é todo carinhoso e preocupado comigo? Alguma coisa está errada aqui, ou não. Ele se posta em minha entrada e me sinto tremer outra vez, receio que vá doer; ele se força para dentro de mim, a dor se torna maior, ele me beija calando meu gemido de dor.

"Relaxa, Estrela." ele pede sorrindo e se postando devagar dentro de mim, eu achei que nunca sentiria algo assim na vida; a dor me abandona para dar lugar ao prazer. Draco me preenche como nunca achei que um dia ficaria, seu jeito de sorrir e me beijar me deixa nas nuvens.

* * *

**_Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendos..._**

**_Licca, espero que goste e não me bata por ainda não postar a Parte 7..._**

**_Quero deixar vc bem curiosa... ahauhauhauha_**

**_Para as pessoas que deixaram coments, mto obrigado..._**

**_Espero que gostem desse cap. e se preparem pq o próximo vai ser pesado... Pesado no sentido de triste ou ao menos deixar a pessoa nervosa..._**

**_Até lá..._**

**_Kiss_**


	7. Formatura

**_Licca e Moony, esse cap. é pra vcs, viu???_**

**_Kiss_**

* * *

**Parte 7**

Não sei bem como dizer isso, mas realmente acho que enlouqueci. Por que? Porque noite passada dormi com Draco Malfoy. Estranho? Um pouco. Se foi bom? Não dava para ser melhor. Se estou me sentindo diferente? Mais é claro. Por que? Porque eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer sobre ele, sobre nós, sobre a nossa noite, sobre tudo. O que será que ele está pensando de mim agora? Deve estar achando que sou fácil, é isso.

"Bom dia." ele deseja me olhando fundo nos olhos, os cabelos molhados pingado para todos os lados, somente uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

"Bom dia." desejo me remexendo em sua cama, os lençóis são ótimos, bem macios. Ele está vindo até mim com um sorriso que tira todas as minhas duvidas sobre ontem.

"Certo, acho que essa a hora que vou ter que pedir para você sair da minha cama." ele diz, que ousadia é essa? Eu o olho, ele sorri, indicando que é brincadeira.

"Draco, você..." porém ele começa a balançar a cabeça e senta-se ao meu lado na cama.

"Não, não analisa isso." ele pega minha mão, seu rosto se tornou sério. "Deixa ser o que foi..." seus lábios beijam os meus bem devagar, falando ainda mais baixo. "E o que vai ser todas as noites."

Dou risada, ele me envolveu, é isso. Draco Malfoy conseguiu me envolver, receio até dizer que estou apaixonada. Quem diria, Hermione Jane Granger apaixonada por Draco Malfoy; mas sinto um aperto no peito, é pequeno, mas grande suficiente para que eu tenha certeza de que esse novo sentimento vai passar por transformações assombrosas.

_

* * *

__Meses Depois – Dia Da Formatura (manhã)_

É isso, acordei me sentindo a última mulher do mundo, meu corpo dói, minha pele esta machucada, meu coração parece sangrar dentro de mim. Não consigo dizer quando tudo isso começou, mas posso ter plena certeza de que vai acabar hoje.

Nosso contrato acaba hoje, nosso namoro termina aqui, onde tudo começou, em Hogwarts; os dias de beijos apaixonados, carinhos viciantes e noites de prazer terminam hoje. Acordei na cama dele, mas ele já não estava mais lá, deveria já estar no Grande Salão, sem ter coragem de me olhar nos olhos; eu também me sinto assim. Melhor descer, melhor encarar as coisas como mulher e aceitar que a noite passada foi o que foi, uma despedida; uma despedida dolorosa, regada de violência, dor, sangue e lágrimas.

Não consigo entender como chegamos aquele ponto, aquele tipo de relação, mas consigo entender como aquilo aconteceu, apenas demos vazão para sentimentos reprimidos dentro de nós. Não sei se quero olhar dentro daquelas íris azul-grafite que ontem me olharam com tanto ódio e eu olhei com tanto desprezo.

Minha mão arde e preciso fazer um curativo novo, esse já está com sangue; olho na direção da cama antes de sair, aquela será a última vez que eu olho para aquela cama, para aquele lugar. Os lençóis manchados de sangue, a pequena faca de poções no chão, meu sangue misturado ao de Malfoy, as nossas roupas rasgadas espalhadas pelo chão; minhas lágrimas me acompanham em minha despedida daquele mundo.

Me sento na mesa da Gryffindor, meus amigos me olham estranhando o curativo em minha mão esquerda, apenas digo que me machuquei ontem antes de dormir; ouço Harry comentando que Malfoy tinha o mesmo ferimento na mão direita. _"Malfoy"_. Não quero saber dele, ele não está na mesa da Slytherin, mas acabo de ver ele entrando, não olho em seus olhos.

"Você está bem mesmo?" Ron pergunta e o olho, parece que o mundo está mais lento. Afirmo e coloco um pouco de suco em meu copo, um borrão loiro ao longe entra em meu campo de visão, meus olhos se arrastam até ele. Não posso mais, isso dói muito, não amo ele, ele não me ama, porque estamos sofrendo e nos machucando tanto? Seus olhos se prendem aos meus, aqueles olhos que se tornam negros quando me desejam, que se tornam claros demais quando está a dizer o quanto gosta de mim, aquelas íris que estão sem brilho.

Meu copo desliza por meus dedos e cai na mesa, espalhando suco por todo os lados, inclusive em mim; vi uma lágrima descer pelo rosto pálido de Malfoy.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo com você?" ouço alguém perguntar, mas não sei quem foi; me levanto e saio do Grande Salão, minha blusa do uniforme pingando suco de abóbora, meus olhos queimando de lágrimas teimosas, minha mão pingando sangue da noite anterior.

Porque me deixei levar por ele, sabendo que cedo ou tarde eu acabaria por me apaixonar? Por que ele tinha que aparecer em minha vida só para deixar esse rastro de destruição e dor? Por que ele tinha que me amar assim como amo ele?

Sinto minhas pernas fraquejarem e me apoio na parede fria de um corredor, nem sei onde estou ou para onde estava indo; lembranças da noite passada estão me atormentando e não quero chorar. Não, não quero chorar nem lembrar de ontem, porém é impossível.

**Flashback**

Hermione passou pelo quadro, que levava ao dormitório dos Monitores batendo os pés no chão, bufando e extremamente nervosa, porém não teve tempo nem de chegar perto da porta de seu quarto, Draco entrou também nervoso.

"Desde quando?" ele perguntou puxando ela pelo braço para que se olhassem.

"Me solta." ela falou ficando nervosa com a atitude dele; Draco havia escutado ela conversar com Harry sobre a declaração dele de meses atrás, e o loiro acabara por entender que ela escondia aquilo porque o estava traindo com Harry. "Que eu sei faz tempo, mas nunca aconteceu nada."

"Sei." ele disse debochando dela, apertando o braço dela um pouco mais. "Quantas vocês vou ter que te dizer que você é minha, e só minha?"

"Não sou sua propriedade, Draco, já te disse milhões de vezes." ela tentou se libertar, mas ele a segurava com força. "Está me machucando."

"Isso não é nem um terço do que posso fazer com você." ele disse a puxando para mais perto, dizendo essas palavras em um tom ameaçador; Hermione ficou com receio do que ele dissera, mas iria enfrentá-lo.

"Pois então faça." disse olhando dentro dos olhos dele, vendo quão escuros e estranhos eles estavam; parecia que ele não mais via a garota que gostava e sim, novamente, Granger Sangue-Ruim. Mione não estava diferente, Malfoy via nos olhos dela o ódio fervilhar, não ia deixar barato o que ela acabara de falar.

"Não sabes o que acabou de fazer." ele a puxou pela cintura, e a mão que segurava o braço, desceu devagar até segurar o pulso e a puxou ainda mais para si, a beijando.

Sem que ela percebesse a levou em direção a porta, virando para a esquerda e entrando em seu próprio quarto, fechando a porta com o pé; empurrou Hermione com força para longe de si, como se estivessem em uma briga, fazendo a morena parar encostada na mesa no canto do quarto.

"Moleque." ela falou, cuspindo a palavra.

"O que disse?" perguntou ainda no mesmo lugar, a olhando, sua voz baixa e ameaçadora.

"Disse que você é um moleque. Um moleque mimado que acha que comando as pessoas, que me comanda." ela disse com raiva, como se estivesse guardando aquela frase dentro de si por muitos dias.

Malfoy nada disse, apenas a olhou, queria muito poder responder, mas sabia que se o fizesse estaria arriscando perder a cabeça; e nesse momento estava quase.

"Vai ficar em silêncio? Acabou-se as agradáveis palavras para mim?" ela perguntou, ficando a cada segundo mais nervosa, sem saber bem o porque.

"Você deveria saber melhor que não é uma boa idéia me desafiar." o loiro parecia um leão cercando a presa, andava calmo e atento em todos os movimentos da morena; ela ainda estava encostada na mesa e olhava Malfoy como se esperasse que ele a atacasse, para assim poder se defender.

"Não tenho que saber nada, você acha que sabe o que eu penso e sinto. Não está dentro de mim." ela pronunciou cada palavra com raiva e desprezo, parecendo que era a primeira briga deles, briga de inimigos.

Draco ouviu aquelas palavras e o resto de sua paciência se foi, andou até ela e a prensou na mesa, o corpo dela reagiu, ficando na defensiva; a mão dele deslizou pela cintura dela, como se estivesse a provocar a ira dela, quase implorando que ela tentasse impedi-lo de tocá-la, porém ela não o fez, apenas ficou olhando ele nos olhos.

Sentiu a mão dele deixar sua cintura, mas a outra agarrou sua mão esquerda com violência e os lábios dele se colaram nos dela, abafando um gemido de dor que ela soltara; empurrara Draco com toda sua força, o afastando, e segurou a mão esquerda, onde um corte estava feito na palma começando entre o dedão e o indicador e fazendo um corte reto.

"Está louco?" ela perguntou olhando para a mão dele, que segurava faca de poções que usavam para fazer os deveres. Draco nada disse, apenas sorriu pelo canto da boca e olhou para a faca, que ainda tinha o sangue da morena na lâmina; Hermione viu ele olhar para a própria mão e passar a lâmina na palma também, a cortando do mesmo jeito que ele havia cortado a sua.

Ele se aproximou outra vez, jogando a faca no chão, apoiando o corpo ao dela, sem que deixasse de olhar dentro dos olhos castanhos dela, vendo muitas emoções misturadas; uniu sua mão direita com a esquerda dela, os sangues se misturaram, pingando no chão.

"Agora estou dentro de você." ele disse, ainda olhando fundo nos olhos dela, entrelaçando seus dedos. Mione sentia dor, mas não conseguia dizer nada, apenas sentia ódio, amor, raiva, paixão, ira, prazer, dor e outras coisas que não conseguia decifrar no momento, mas sabia que eram fortes; sentiam o sangue escorrer por suas mãos e pingar, as palavras fugiram da boca dela.

"Eu não te amo." ela falou colando os lábios ao dele, um beijo possessivo; ele não deixou que ela soltasse a mão ferida.

O beijo foi violento, um empurrava o corpo contra o outro, como se quisessem mostrar quem mandava em quem, uma luta se não estivessem a se beijar, com a mão livre ela começou a empurrá-lo, tentando impedir que ele a segurasse; Malfoy sentiu isso e tratou logo de mostrar quem realmente comandava a situação, a puxou pela cintura com a mão livre, e soltando a mão ensangüentada da dela, a puxou pela nuca, manchando a camisa e a pele dela. Quando Mione sentiu sua mão machucada livre, a postou nas costas do loiro, manchando a camisa branca do uniforme dele, puxando ele mais para si.

A mão de Draco desceu pelos ombros de Mione, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava, parou ao chegar nos seios, puxando com força a camisa para tirá-la do corpo, fazendo os botões voarem em todas as direções; a peça rasgada deixou o corpo dela bem rápido, a morena tratou de se livrar das roupas dele também.

Peças eram rasgadas com violência, a pele de seus corpos ficavam vermelhas pelo jeito que tentavam tirar as roupas, que caiam rasgadas e manchadas de sangue no chão; um rastro de peças ia até a cama, onde eles estavam deitados, Draco por cima do corpo dela, lutando contra ela, que tentava levantar.

"Onde pensa que vai?" a voz dele era divertida, por ver ela tentar medir força com ele, e perdendo facilmente. "Já te disse, agora estou dentro de você, você me pertence.", uniu suas mãos cortadas outra vez ao falar essas palavras.

"Não quero você dentro de mim, me solta." a voz de Mione saiu baixa e decidida, mas Malfoy não parecia levá-la a sério; como era muito mais forte prendeu as mãos dela com uma sua e as segurou com força pelo pulso, com a livre afastou as pernas dela e se postou entre elas.

"Não vou te soltar. Pode gritar a vontade." o olhar de Malfoy já estava tão escuro que parecia totalmente negro; um gemido de reprovação passou pelos lábios de Mione, mas seus olhos, que encontraram os do loiro, demonstravam desprezo. Postou-se dentro dela sem que ela deixasse, ouvindo ela dizer "não"; passou a se mover, mas em um descuido acabou por descer o corpo perto demais dela, que cravou os dentes em seu ombro, fazendo ele soltar um urro de dor; entretanto não saiu de dentro dela, nem deixou de continuar a se mover.

"Você não é meu dono, me solta." puxou os pulsos com força, tentando se libertar, em vão, Malfoy era bem mais forte. "Não quero você, me solta, agora." ela dizia, mas ele somente ria, como se achasse realmente graça no que ela estava falando.

"Mais eu te quero, e vou te ter." desceu os lábios até os dela, forçando um beijo, qual depois de alguns segundos ela retribuiu com fervor e prazer; deslocou seus lábios beijando e mordendo até chegar ao ouvido dela. "Não me importo se você vai deixar ou não."

Cada investida provocava uma nova dor, ele não ligava se machucava ela, o importante era seu prazer, mostrar quem comandava, mostrar que era dono dela, mesmo que ela já tivesse mordido seus ombros até ficarem machucados. O sangue de suas mãos parecia que não ia parar de escorrer, manchando tudo que tocavam; o lençol antes branco impecável, agora estava todo manchado, a pele dela tinha marcas da mão dele, dedos insaciáveis que percorriam o corpo dela todo, maculando aquela pele clara. As costas e ombros de Malfoy estavam manchados, sua franja estava suja de sangue dela, seu queixo tinha duas riscas de sangue dos dedos dela.

O que não sabiam é que ali marcavam suas vidas, não somente suas peles, não marcavam com a faca de poções, não marcavam com sangue, marcavam seus corações com um amor não pronunciado.

**Fim do Flashback**

Não posso evitar minhas lágrimas, preciso libertar toda minha dor, preciso colocar ele para fora de meu sistema. Ele precisa morrer em mim.

* * *

**_Aí está o cap. 7..._**

**_Eu ai demorar mais alguns dias para postar, mas como recebi elogios, não aguentei..._**

**_Espero que vocês não queiram me matar, mas essa tortura ainda não acabou... O próximo cap. tem mais sofrimento, porém será pela visão do Draco dessa vez..._**

**_Respondendo os coments:_**

_**Moony: **Eu sou ruim sim, e sempre vou parar os caps. nas melhores partes... ahuauaauauhau Obrigada pelos coments, viu??_

_**Ni-chan:** Pronto, o próximo cap. está ai... Agora a parte 8 vai demorar, pq postei mto rápido os caps. ahuahuahuaha valeu por ler e comentar..._

_**Shopia.DiLUA:** Nunca imaginou mas aqui está, espero que goste desse cap. Valeu por ler e comentar..._

_**Angelines:** O próximo cap. está aqui, espero que continue a gostar da fic... Valeu..._

_**Brianna Granger:** Postado moçaa... Valeu..._

_**E para todos os outros que estão lendo, mas não comentando, obrigadinhaaaa...**_

**_Comentem, please??_**

**_Kiss_**


	8. Baile

**Licca esse é todo seu, afinal o Draquinho é seu...auhauahuha**

**Kiss**

**Vê se comenta, viu??**

_

* * *

_

**Parte 8**

_Baile_

Porque ela me olha como seu eu fosse culpado? Ao que sei ela também é culpada, culpada de me amar sabendo que não deveria, culpada por me fazer amá-la quando eu não deveria. Merda, garota, porque você? Eu sempre te odiei, sempre te xinguei, sempre te desprezei; então porque tenho que estar a sofrer por você?

Sim, estou a sofrer. Sim, Draco Malfoy, o eterno conquistador, galinha, inabalável, está a sofrer por uma mulher; mas não, não é uma mulher qualquer. Oh, não, é a mulher mais incrível que já tive o prazer de conhecer nesse mundo, uma mulher que hoje deixa de ser minha. Ainda fico a me perguntar porque ela vai deixar de ser minha hoje, por que não tentamos ter um relacionamento fora daqui. E a resposta me atinge como se fosse um belo Crucio: "_Ela vai mudar-se para a Sidney e você para Rússia."_

Por que estamos indo para tão longe um do outro? Bem, ela recebeu uma bela proposta de emprego depois de seus resultados nos testes, o pergaminho com a proposta de emprego como Auror chegou faz dois dias, ela não demorou segundos para aceitar; pelo que sei Potter e Weasley também foram chamados, e aceitaram também. Por que estou indo para Rússia? Porque eu fui selecionado para trabalhar em um cargo de ministrar Poções em um hospital muito restrito, qual o dinheiro é bom, e se você for bom no que faz, sobe rapidamente de cargo.

O namoro poderia funcionar a distância? Sim, para pessoas convencionais, mas não para nós, nós acabaríamos por fazer algo como uma traição acabar com o que temos. Por que? Ela me atiça, eu atiço ela. Simples assim. Não posso ficar muito tempo longe do corpo dela, da mente dela, sem sentir o cheiro dela, sem sentir o gosto dela; prefiro não a ter mais, do que a ter pela metade.

Estou esperando ela entrar pelas portas do Grande Salão, que está lotado de gente; sim o Baile de Formatura promete, pelo menos para os outros. Mesas com seis lugares estão espalhadas pelo Salão, uma grande mesa está postada onde normalmente ficaria a mesa da Gryffindor, com frutas, doces e bebidas; várias faixas pendendo do teto, mostrando os quatro brasões das casas. Os vestidos e vestes dos formandos são belos, as pessoas realmente se arrumam quando querem. Eu? Estou com as minhas vestes de gala negras, não consigo usar outra cor, principalmente hoje; que saco vou ficar lembrando dessa situação a noite inteira? _"Sim."_ por que a Granger me ensinou que sempre devo escutar minha mente?

Meu cabelo continua a cair em meus olhos e eu continuo a teimar que ele não me incomoda, sendo que estou seriamente pensando em buscar uma tesoura, porém ela entra, mais linda do que nunca, se é que isso é possível. Muitas pessoas se viram para olhá-la, me fazendo ficar com raiva, afinal mesmo que faltem horas para que eu não seja mais dono dela, ela ainda é minha e ninguém vai ficar a olhá-la; minhas pernas não me obedecem, não consigo ir buscá-la na porta, não consigo fazer nada a não ser olhá-la, assim como todo o Salão.

Talvez seja por causa de nossas decisões, por causa das coisas que estamos sentindo, não sei, mas aquele vestido negro contrasta belamente com a pele clara dela. Ela se dirige a uma mesa onde está Potter e Weasley, que a olham como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne a mostra; odeio isso. O vestido que usa permite que suas costas inteira fique exposta, uma laço discreto segura o tecido em sua nuca; um belo decote, porém discreto, revela seios fartos, o tecido se cola em seu corpo, descendo pela cintura fina, coxas moldadas. Um rasgo sobe dos pés e se posta no meio da coxa esquerda, deixando que ela mostre aquele pedaço de pele que somente eu costumava ver.

Droga, socar a pilastra ao meu lado com minha mão machucada não foi a coisa mais esperta que fiz hoje, na verdade, se fiz algo de esperto nesses últimos dois dias foi tomar a decisão de não mais chegar perto dela antes de partir. Não posso tocá-la e saber que será a última vez, já basta as marcas que deixei nela na última vez que dormimos juntos.

Vejo a mão de Potter descer pelo ombro dela até o meio das costas, as pontas do dedo roçando de leve pela pele, ele merece morrer por isso. Quem disse que pode tocá-la desse jeito? O Weasley também está cheio de risos para cima dela, será que preciso passar de corno no último dia dentro dessa escola?

Saco, por que não vou tirá-la para dançar? Seria uma despedida mais apropriada do que a que tivemos ontem, e ao menos diria a ela cara a cara o que sussurrei ontem quando ela já estava dormindo.

**Flashback**

Se deixou derramar dentro dela, apesar de ter escutado as palavras dela de que já havia gozado fazia algum tempo, não se importava, queria ter seu momento de prazer; deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela, sem se importar com as repetidas mordidas que ela dava em seus ombros, depois faria curativos.

"Me solta." a voz baixa dela lhe assustou um pouco, porque segundos antes ela gritava com força e tentava se soltar a todo custo.

Malfoy saiu de cima dela, e rolou para o lado, deitando-se de barriga para cima, olhando o teto, ainda aproveitando a onda de prazer que assolava seu corpo; Mione arrumou-se na cama e virou na direção contrária a qual ele estava, não queria nem olhá-lo e saber que seria a última noite juntos.

"Nunca mais me possua sem minha permissão." a voz dela era quase um sussurro, pois sabia que se falasse em um tom normal, denunciaria que estava chorando.

"Não se preocupe com isso." o loiro respondeu virando na direção oposta a que ela estava e cobriu-se com o lençol manchado de sangue, sem se importar em limpar-se antes de dormir.

Algumas horas depois Malfoy acordou, ouvindo a fraca respiração dela ao seu lado, mas ela estava distante de si; virou-se na cama, encarando as costas da morena, que dormia calmamente, ao menos é o que parecia. Uma extensa mancha de sangue maculava a bela pele das costas dela, o formato de uma mão era visível.

"Eu te amo." as palavras eram proferidas pela primeira vez, mesmo que o sentimento já fosse fortes por alguns meses. Voltou a dormir assim que disse o que sentia; Mione suspirou ao escutar aquelas palavras.

**Fim do Flashback**

Por que não consigo ir até ela e tirá-la para dançar? Merda, passei meses dentro dela e agora não consigo tirar ela pra dançar? Larga de ser mole, Malfoy.

Meus passos parecem mais arrastados que o normal, ou então me corpo que me impedir de ir até ela; vejo ela me olhar assim que me aproximou, percebo que seu sorriso morre ao olhar em meus olhos.

"Quer dançar?" pergunto e a vejo ainda me olhar fundo nos olhos, como se esperasse que eu virasse de costas e me fosse.

"Sim." responde entregando uma taça para Potter, e aceita a mão que estou oferecendo; a pele dela é quente, queima contra a minha. Garota, por que você?

"Está linda." tento começar uma conversa agradável a levando até o centro da pista, longe dos amigos dela; ela nada diz, apenas me acompanha, segurando minha mão machucada com a própria dela, a outra em meu ombro, enquanto posto a minha em sua cintura. O certo seria dançarmos longe um do outro, mas Merlin, vou perder ela hoje, posso me dar ao luxo de dançar essa música colado a ela.

Puxo Mione para perto de mim, sinto ela respirar mais forte e encaixar o rosto na curva de meu pescoço; não consigo conter, estou sofrendo por ela, e a deixar partir será o maior erro que já fiz em toda minha vida. Entretanto não posso privá-la do futuro, do sonho que ela deseja, melhor que ela se vá, que seja feliz, mesmo que seja longe de mim.

Colo ainda mais seu corpo ao meu, a pele dela é quente, a respiração é fraca e ritmada; queria que a noite durasse eternamente para poder ficar com ela assim para sempre. Entrelaço nos dedos, olho o machucado que fiz na mão dela, ainda sangra um pouco, o meu está igual; percebo agora que não importa onde ela esteja eu sempre estarei com ela. Dentro dela.

"Eu te amo." as palavras saem baixas de minha boca, digo perto do ouvido dela, ela ainda estava com o rosto encaixado na curva de meu pescoço, sua respiração se torna mais rápida.

"Eu também te amo." a voz abafada indica que ela chora, e suas lágrimas que agora molham meu pescoço comprovam. Merlin, como posso deixar que ela vá? Melhor que eu me vá primeiro.

Ainda danço alguns segundos com ela chorando em meu pescoço, me sinto o pior homem da face da Terra, ela definitivamente merece alguém melhor, alguém que cuide dela como eu não consegui fazer. Afasto-a de mim poucos centímetros, afago seu rosto com minha mão ferida, ela ri quando o curativo lhe arranha devagar a pele; busco dentro daqueles olhos castanhos algo que me faça mudar de idéia, algo que diga que ela ficaria por mim, ou iria comigo para meu destino. Não, não posso ser tão egoísta, ela merece ser feliz.

Busco seus lábios, provando pela última vez esse gosto doce que só ela tem. Quantas vezes já não provei esse gosto? Esse gosto que só ela tem, que só ela consegue me fazer querer mais. Ela parece um pequeno doce, do qual você experimenta uma vez e já não pode mais deixar de provar. Sinto as pequenas mãos dela segurarem meu rosto na tentativa de me fazer não partir, e quase fico, mas preciso ser forte, preciso amar mais ela, do que a mim mesmo; separo nossos lábios e me viro para ir embora, sem olhar outra vez para ela. Posso estar sendo o homem mais cretino ao fazer isso, mas preciso que Hermione Jane Granger morra dentro de mim.

Saio do Grande Salão sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem, e pode ter certeza que para Draco Malfoy sentir-se assim é porque meus sentimentos são verdadeiros; receio que nunca senti algo tão forte e tão doloroso quanto o que sinto por ela. A amo, a amo com todas as minhas forças, mas preciso deixá-la partir, deixá-la buscar felicidade em outro lugar, ser livre.

Me encosto em uma parede de um corredor escuro, escorrego até o chão, porque não sei se minhas pernas me agüentam mais; coloco as mãos em meu rosto, minhas lágrimas eu já não posso mais segurar, eu a quero junto de mim. Levanto os olhos embaçados para o corredor escuro, só agora reconheço aonde meus pés me levaram; o corredor onde a sala que eu preparei para convencê-la de ser minha namorada. Fora ali que tudo começara, fora ali que entreguei meu coração a ela, e ela o dela para mim; porque Hades me deixou ser dela?

Imagens dela me vem a mente, as imagens mais tórridas, as imagens que eu não deveria lembrar, não deveria ver outra vez. O corpo dela me chamando, cada pedaço de pele que ela me mostra vindo em minha direção, pedindo para que eu a tome em meus braços e a possua. Por que ela tinha que ser a mulher mais perfeita? Ontem a tomei contra a vontade dela, mas ela já havia sido minha antes, já havia me pedido para ser dela antes.

Lembranças dos gemidos abafados por meus beijos, as mãos dela tentando se soltar, os sangues misturados manchando tudo; ontem foi uma despedida, algo que me marcou. Nunca me deitei com outra mulher que gemesse, que me pedisse, que me mostrasse o que era gostar como ela faz; e por Merlin, o que essa garota tem que me deixa tão alucinado por ela, a ponto de estar a chorar sozinho em um canto escuro?

_"Ela te ama."_ minha mente responde por mim. Infelizmente, ela já não me pertence mais. A partir de hoje Draco morreu para Hermione Jane Granger, e Hermione morreu para Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Quero agrader os coments, e dizer que não resisti outra vez e postei bem mais cedo do que eu pretendia...**

**Mas dessa vez vou ser firme na minha descisão de não postar tão cedo, então se querem ver a continuação disso eu quero coments, que tal??**

**Angelines:** _Valeu por ler moça, eu espero que vc goste..._

**Licca:** _Acho que nem preciso dizer nada, né?? Comenta e se emociona... ahauhauhaua_

**Sophia.DiLUA: **_Mto triste mesmo, mas eu juro que melhora..._

**Carol:** _Eu sei que foi trsite, mas continua a ler, tá??_

**Bella A.:** _Eu sou uma pessoa ruim e tenho que serpara eles para poder seguir o plano original da fic, então aguente pq não vou fazer eles nunca mais se verem... Calma que ainda tem mto D/Hr pela frente..._

_Gente, obrigada pelos coments e espero receber mais, hein??_

_Kiss_


	9. Volta Pra Casa

**Parte 9**

_Cinco Anos Depois – Londres_

"Mione." ouço alguém gritar meu nome, olho em todas as direções e então vejo Ginny correndo em minha direção no meio do saguão do aeroporto; largo minhas malas no chão a tempo de segurar a ruiva desvairada que pula em meu pescoço e me abraça, caindo comigo no chão, desato a rir. "Que saudades."

"Eu também senti saudades." respondo ainda rindo e me levantando com ela junto, a olho por alguns segundos, Ginny mudou muito, agora se tornou uma mulher linda. O corpo está com belas curvas, a pele continua clara, salpicada de sardas, os cabelos estão curtos, na altura das orelhas, lhe dando um ar sapeca; ainda continua com aquele sorriso travesso e os olhos ainda brilham com a mesma intensidade.

"Cinco anos é muita coisa, Mione." ela fala, percebo que sua voz mudou um pouco, se tornou um pouco mais fina. Ela pega uma das malas que eu trazia quando ela me derrubou e desata a falar sobre outras coisas, mas não presto atenção; minha atenção está em dois homens que estão parados perto de um pilar, nos olhando, por meros segundos quase nos os reconheço.

"Harry, Ron." corro soltando a mala outra vez no chão e pulo para abraçar eles, fazendo os dois caírem igual eu cai a poucos minutos; nós três começamos a rir com o tanto de pessoas que nos olham.

"Viu? Eu falei que três anos sozinha naquele fim de mundo não iam fazer bem para ela." falou Ron ainda rindo e me abraçando. Tenho todo direito de abraçar e ficar horas abraçada com eles, afinal nosso curso terminou faz três anos e eu decidi ficar em Sidney me especializando na minha área, enquanto esses dois voltaram para Londres.

"Mas agora voltei." respondi levantando e sorrindo para os dois, sendo que Harry ainda me olha diferente. "O que foi?"

"Mione, o que é isso?" ele passa a mão de leve na minha cintura, bem em minha tatuagem, desato a rir, com os dois ruivos juntos. Harry mostra a língua e pega minha mala, começamos a andar na direção da saída. Ele nunca parou de brincar sobre minha tatuagem, sempre fazendo cena quando me vê.

Podem falar o que for, mas eu nunca vi homens mais lindos que esses dois. Ron cresceu, eu diria que mais do que o necessário, mas tudo bem, está com músculos espalhados por todos os lados, chamando a atenção de muitas mulheres quando passamos; seus cabelos estão grandes, tanto que ele os prende em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, os olhos azuis estão ainda mais brilhantes. Receio que esteja namorando, porque está se vestindo muito bem; calça jeans clara, tênis branco, camiseta regata preta, arrumado demais para vir me buscar, não?

"Ginny, seu irmão está namorando?" pergunto puxando Ginny mais para trás, enquanto os garotos estão conversando sobre Quadribol.

"Não, Mi, por que?" ela pergunta sorrindo pelo canto da boca; me lembra alguém essa atitude.

"Ele tá todo arrumado." digo algo que me é estranho, porém ela parece estranhar eu achar que ele está todo arrumado.

"Ele passou a se vestir melhor depois que se tornou Auror." falou isso rindo, depois converso melhor com ele sobre essa mudança. Harry olhou para trás e sorriu; Merlin, que sorriso lindo, que saudades do meu melhor amigo.

Harry também se tornou muito atraente, não que ele não fosse antes, mas agora ele é um homem extremamente atraente. Ganhou músculos, principalmente nos braços, está alto, mas não tanto quanto nosso amigo meio gigante ruivo ao lado dele; os cabelos estão iguais ao de Ron, talvez seja moda agora em Londres os homens usarem os cabelos grandes, preciso me informar. Harry os prende de um jeito mais comportado, todos os fios presos; acho que depois de tanto tempo com os cabelos para todos os lados, ele deve estar feliz por conseguir deixar todos para um lado só. Continua a usar óculos e seus olhos verdes ainda fazem as mulheres suspirarem; parece que o guarda-roupas de Harry também foi refeito, está usando calça jeans escura, tênis preto, camiseta verde que realçam seus olhos. Desde quando esses garotos se arrumam?

Chegamos no estacionamento do aeroporto e vejo Ron procurar algo no bolso se trás da calça; é impressão minha ou até o bumbum de Ron ganhou novas proporções? Merlin, eu estou mesmo olhando para o bumbum de Ron? Que vergonha, Mione. _"Vergonha é não olhar para aquela coisa linda."_ minha mente ainda gosta de me forçar a passar vergonha, porque percebi que Ginny riu de mim, quando tentei desviar os olhos do bumbum do irmão dela, e não consegui. Hades, por que ainda estou a falar sobre o bumbum do Ron?

Paramos perto de um carro preto, muito bonito e vejo Ron abrindo o porta-malas, Harry e Ginny colocam minhas malas lá dentro; espera aí, quem vai dirigindo isso?

"Qual de vocês tem carteira?" pergunto e vejo os três levantarem a mão, o que me faz pensar na ruiva atrás do volante; não, melhor nem pensar. Ron joga a chave para Harry, esse vai andando tranqüilamente para o lado do motorista, eu fico parada na porta de trás, esperando para entrar e por o cinto de segurança o mais rápido que eu conseguir.

Entro e me sento atrás de Harry, procuro o cinto e vejo Ginny rir de mim, até parece que ela está mais segura que eu; assim que já me sinto um pouca mais segura Harry dá a partida e me pego agarrando o assento com força, Ginny desata a rir outra vez.

"O que foi?" Ron pergunta para a ruiva ao meu lado, eu solto devagar o assento quando vejo que Harry dirige bem.

"Acho que Mione estava com medo de você atrás do volante, Harry." ela diz ainda rindo da minha cara; como é que me esqueci que não posso fazer nada na frente dessa ruiva que ela consegue transformar tudo em piada?

"É verdade, Mi?" ouço Harry perguntar e me viro para lhe olhar pelo retrovisor, perco a voz; os olhos verdes do Harry ainda tem aquele toque ingênuo, mas duvido que o resto dele continue assim.

"Um pouco, nunca confiei muito em você, Sr. Potter." respondo rindo da cara de surpreso dele, melhor desmentir. "É brincadeira, Harry. Você sabe que confio até meu último fio de cabelo em você, não?"

"Sei..." ele diz rindo, aquele sorriso lindo. Merlin, esse menino ainda tá solteiro como?

"Tem certeza que não tem problema eu ficar com vocês?" pergunto para Harry e Ron, o ruivo se vira para me olhar, está sério.

"Se nos perguntar isso outra vez, juro Mione, juro que te azaro daqui até em casa. E olha que falta muito tempo pra chegar." ele pisca um olho e me dá um sorriso maroto antes de se virar para frente outra vez.

"O que o Ron quer dizer, Mione, é que não tem problema algum você ficar com a gente." Harry diz rindo e me olhando outra vez pelo retrovisor.

* * *

"Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz de tomar um banho quente." digo saindo do banheiro da casa dos garotos e indo em direção ao quarto de hospedes; na verdade estou falando sozinha porque os rapazes estão na sala e Ginny foi até a casa da Luna buscá-la, aparentemente vamos nos reunir para uma noite assistindo filmes. 

"Que bom que está feliz." pulo ao escutar a voz de Harry perto de mim; que saco, tem que me assustar? Merda, eu to só de toalha enrolada no corpo.

"Harry, idiota. Precisa me assustar?" pergunto indo na direção do quarto onde estou hospedada, andando de costas; não quero nem pensar em Harry olhando minhas pernas que estão de fora, e tenho certeza que pelo tamanho da toalha é melhor andar curvada também, algo aqui na frente também pode aparecer sem querer. Deus, também não posso me curvar muito porque posso deixar meus seios a mostra, não sei o que é pior.

"Te assustei?" ele pergunta com um sorriso que me lembra muito Sirius; onde ele pretende chegar com esse sorriso? Merlin, ele está a me provocar? Vejo Harry começar a andar na minha direção, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, os cabelos soltos caindo em seus olhos, o sorriso "a lá Sirius Black" postado em seus lábios; ando mais alguns passos vacilantes, ainda de costas, e chego até a porta do meu quarto.

"Assustou sim." digo sorrindo e abrindo a porta do quarto, ele não vai parar de andar?

"Desculpa." Merlin, dá pra tirar esse sorriso do rosto dele?

"Sem problemas, Harry." quem disse que ele parou de andar? Ele para em minha frente, tenho que olhar pra cima para poder olhar para seus olhos. "O que foi?"

"Sabe, se você não for fazer nada hoje, quer sair?" para tudo. Harry Potter está me chamando pra sair?

"Só nós dois?" melhor perguntar, né? Vai que falo besteira.

"É. Pode ser?" ele pergunta colocando a mão na porta e inclinando um pouco o corpo na minha direção; de onde esse Harry surgiu?

"Pode." respondo sorrindo fracamente; ora, não sei o que mais falar, vou recusar o convite do meu amigo_"Amigo? Sei..."_, cale-se minha mente, por favor.

Ele não fala mais nada e sai andando em direção a sala outra vez, Merlin, o que aconteceu aqui? Me jogo dentro do quarto e fecho a porta o mais rápido que consigo, melhor trancar. Desde quando Harry Potter faz essas coisas? Bom, eu tenho que levar em consideração que não vejo Harry faz alguns anos e ele pode ter mudado, pelo menos em relação a mulheres; será?

Não adianta ficara aqui tentando descobrir se ele mudou ou não, vou descobrir isso daqui algumas horas mesmo; jogo a toalha na cama e me olho no espelho, Hades, será que ele viu? Acho que não, porque se tivesse visto teria comentado algo. Tenho que usar uma roupa que esconda isso.

_"E que roupa você usaria que deixaria isso de fora? Só se for somente de calcinha e sutiã sair com ele hoje, não?"_ minha mente me ajuda a lembrar que isso está escondido. Por que tenho a tendência em esconder esse tipo de coisa banal das pessoas? Nem quero ficar pensando nas respostas, não vão chegar a lugar nenhum mesmo.

Melhor pentear essa minha juba, porque cabelo grande e embaraçado igual ao meu não existe; ainda me pergunto porque eu tive a idéia de deixar me cabelo crescer tanto? Sim, meu cabelo está gigante, caindo até minha cintura para ser mais exata, a melhor parte é que como ele ganhou peso já não arma mais; os cachos ficaram mais definidos e ele está bem bonito. Afinal, um dia ele teria que ficar decente, não?

* * *

"Granger?" 

"Malfoy." aqueles olhos azul-grafite me encaram; Deus, ele está lindo. Preciso parar de tremer.

**Flashback**

"Vamos?" Harry pergunta ao ver Hermione chegando na sala; durante o jantar avisara que a levaria para conhecer uma nova danceteria bruxa, a morena gostara da idéia.

"Vamos." Hermione concordou e passou por Ron, Ginny e Luna, que estavam assistindo T.V., estranhou eles não estarem indo junto. "Vocês não vão mesmo?"

"Não, não, vão vocês." disse Ginny, com um sorriso sapeca, que fez Mione desconfiar que era algo armado para ela sair sozinha com Harry.

"Está muito bonita." comentou o moreno abrindo a porta do carro para que ela entrasse; ela usava sandálias pratas, calça social preta, blusa prata de alças finas. Os cabelos soltos, uma leve sombra prata em seus olhos, batom vermelho-sangue em seus lábios; estava realmente muito bonita.

"Obrigada, Harry. Você também está muito bonito." ela respondeu entrando no carro e se ajeitando no banco, colocou o cinto de segurança; riu ao lembrar de Ginny rindo do nervosismo dela naquela mesma manhã.

"Se importa seu eu ligar o rádio?" ele perguntou a olhando, ela parecia um pouco ansiosa; Mione sorriu e disse que ele podia ligar o rádio sim. Ficou olhando Harry algum tempo, ele realmente estava muito bonito, camisa azul clara aberta, uma regata branca por baixo, calça social preta, sapatos da mesma cor. Cabelos presos e um sorriso de derrubar um quarteirão; a morena se pegou olhando até demais para ele.

_"Não tem como não olhar, ele está muito lindo e eu estou muito carente."_ Hermione ficou vermelha com esse pensamento, mas disfarçou bem olhando para fora conforme o carro avançava. Ficaram em silêncio boa parte do tempo, somente comentando algo sobre algumas lojas ou acontecimentos pelos lugares em que passavam.

Depois de dez minutos chegaram em frente a uma danceteria muito movimentada, Harry estacionou um pouco longe e foram andando até a porta do local; Mione olhava em todas as direções, vendo várias pessoas entrando no local, algumas do lado de fora conversando. Um letreiro em vermelho na parte de cima dizia**Fire** e as letras pegavam fogo de verdade.

"Como é que eles escondem isso tudo dos trouxas?" ela perguntou quando chegaram perto da entrada.

"Não tenho idéia. Vem." ele a pegou pela mão e a puxou para a porta de entrada, indo na direção de dois guarda-costas; um deles se adiantou e sorriu ao ver Harry.

"Harry, a quanto tempo." falou o guarda-costas vestido todo de preto, a voz parecendo um trovão; ele passou a varinha pelo corpo de Harry como se fosse um detector de metais.

"Faz tempo mesmo, Gary." Harry respondeu levantando os braços e se virando para ser revistado. "Essa é minha amiga, Hermione Granger." Hermione sorriu e o guarda-costas apertou a mão dela, a revistando também.

"Se divirtam." desejou o grande homem abrindo a porta para que o casal entrasse. Já dentro Hermione teve que forçar a vista para poder enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão em que estava o local.

A pista era dois lances de escadas a baixo, o bar ficava no primeiro andar e alguns sofás ficavam no andar em que eles estavam; paredes pintadas de vermelho, laranja e amarelo faziam parecer mesmo que o ambiente estava pegando fogo. O som era alto, música para se dançar, a pista estava fervendo, pessoas dançando coladas umas as outras; outras coladas as paredes aos beijos e amassos.

"Quer beber ou dançar?" ele perguntou se aproximando dela, falando em seu ouvido; Mione não sabia se gostava ou não daquela aproximação.

"Dançar." ela respondeu indo na direção das escadas. Chegaram a pista de dança com certa dificuldade, por causa do tanto de gente; porém mal chegaram a pista e Mione começou a dançar, a música tocava e ela se mexia. Harry a olhava como se fosse a primeira vez, aquela não parecia Mione, não mesmo.

A morena estava com os braços levantados, mexendo o quadril para os lados, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para o moreno; Harry se mexia devagar, perto demais de Hermione, segurando de leve a cintura dela.

_Baby can you be tough? Say enough is enough_

**(Baby, você pode ser duro? Diga que já é o bastante**

Hermione se mexia nas mãos de Harry sem se importar com os olhares que ele estava dando para sua cintura, estava apenas considerando que ele não a via fazia três anos e essa atração boba era normal. Também não resistia olhar para a boca dele, que hora estava com os lábios apertados, hora o lábio inferior estava sendo mordido. Sabia até onde a levaria.

_You can even be blunt, Just do it with love, love, love_

**(Você até pode ser brusco, Apenas faça com amor, amor, amor**

A morena virou de costas para ele, ainda dançando, mexendo o quadril e chamando a atenção das pessoas em volta; Harry a olhava, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia atraído, se sentia surpreso, definitivamente não mais conhecia Hermione. Definitivamente estava atraído por Hermione.

_Tell me I'm wrong, That I'm coming on way too strong_

**(Diga-me que estou errada, Que eu estou indo com muita força**

Passou a mão pela pele descoberta da barriga dela, a puxando devagar contra si, sem sentir resistência dela; Mione sentiu as mãos de Harry deslizarem por sua cintura e a puxarem; se virou devagar para poder encarar ele e assustou-se com a intensidade do olhar do moreno contra si.

_Don't think I'd be crushed, Just do it with love love, love, love_

**Não pense que eu ficaria arrasada, Apenas faça com amor, amor, amor**

O moreno começou a aproximar-se dos lábios dela, puxando-a pela cintura, porém Hermione não estava certa se queria aquilo; fechou os olhos com força, somente esperando pelos lábios dele encostarem nos seus, mas alguém esbarrou em si, derrubando bebida em suas costas e pernas.

"Desculpa." ouviu aquela voz ecoar fundo em sua mente, virou-se devagar para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Mione encarou o dono do esbarrão e sua respiração parou por alguns segundos. _"Ele."_

O loiro a encarava com a mesma cara de surpresa, não acreditando no que via, parecia que estava sonhando; achava que nunca mais a veria em sua vida.

"Granger?" ele ouviu sua própria voz tremer ao falar o nome dela.

"Malfoy." ela tremeu ao certificar-se que era realmente de Draco Malfoy que estava vendo.

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

**_Parte 9 postada..._**

**_Espero que gostem, eu realmente ainda vou causar mto na vida deles..._**

**_Respondendo aos coments:_**

_**Sophia.DiLUA:** Eu sei que eles merecem ser felizes, mas vamos com calma... ahauhauhaua Pra ser feliz é preciso passar por algumas provações primeiro..._

_**Agelines:** Pois é, a Mione é incrivel, ela não ficou bolada, mas sempre tem revanche, né?? ahauhauhauhaua_

_**Brianna:** Eu sei que foi triste, mas vai ficar legal, te prometo, tá??_

_**Aninha Snape:** Ora, legal vc ter lido tudo de uma vez... ahauhauhauha Valeu, mesmo... Aqui está o próximo cap... Espero que tenha gostado..._

_**Dark:** Vc postou na minha fic, que tudooooo... Olha só, hein?? Eu postei um cap. novo, vira vc tem postar da sua fic, né?? ahuahauhauha Valeu, amor por ler minha fic..._

_**Paula:** Opa, eu vou atualizando e tu vai comentando?? Eu amei, pode deixar que to escrevendo a fic todos os dias e vou estar postando mais rapido dessa vez... Valeu mesmo..._

_**Licca: **Mulher, eu adorei dar o cap. pra vc... Eu to escrevendo mto... Vê se comenta, hein??? ahuahauahua_

_**Mirage:** Mulher até tu aqui?? Que perfect, family toda aqui... Fico feliz, viu?? Valeu por postar e espero que tenha gostado desse cap..._

_**Ni-chan:** De nada... Gostou desse, amore?? Valeu por comentar..._

**_ E para todas as pessoas que não cometam, valeu tbm..._**

**_Eu adoraria receber mais coments se possivel, eu adoro ouvir as ideias de vcs..._**

**_Podem mandar , assim fico bem feliz..._**

**_Comentem, mesmo que seja pra me xingar, tá??_**

**_K_****_iss_**

****


	10. Atentado Ao Pudor

**Parte 10**

O mundo pareceu ficar mais lento agora, Deus como ele está lindo, até parece outra pessoa. Aqueles cabelos grandes caindo pelo rosto, realmente acho que é moda aqui em Londres, os olhos ainda naquela cor única, a pele clara; não consigo evitar olhar ele, Merlin, ele está gostoso demais. Veste uma camisa preta de botões, calça jeans escura e sapatos escuros, acho que estou babando, preciso me recuperar.

Tudo a nossa volta parece estar mais lento, vejo pelo canto de meu olho que as pessoas se movem bem devagar, a música se tornou um ruído, meu corpo para estar tão quente que me sinto em uma caldeira. Minha vontade agora é agarrar ele, e receio que é isso que vou fazer; mas infelizmente sinto uma mão me puxar pela cintura e antes de me virar para saber quem é, vejo uma loira passar a mão pelo rosto dele, o virando em sua direção. Quem será?

"Vamos beber algo?" Harry me pergunta um pouco irritado, talvez mais irritado do que deveria parecer; afinal não sou dele, nem o beijar eu beijei.

Eu concordo e começo a andar atrás dele, mas não consigo evitar, tenho que olhar pra trás; epa, cadê ele? Onde Malfoy foi? Aparentemente ele sumiu, e aquela loira junto. Que raiva.

"Quer beber o que?" Harry me pergunta, aquela cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudanças; eu sei que vou ser a amiga mais filha da mãe ao fazer isso, mas parece que somente isso vai fazer outro sorriso surgir nesses lábios.

"O que você for beber." respondo parando ao lado dele no balcão, e me viro em sua direção; Merlin, me da forças para fazer isso. Ele me olha, parece que sabe o que vou fazer, porque se vira na minha direção também, olhando dentro de meus olhos; me aproximo um passo e seguro em sua nuca, puxando ele na minha direção, porém quando nossos lábios estão quase encostados...

"Você não quer fazer isso." ouço a voz dele baixa e ao mesmo tempo parece um trovão, como ele pode saber isso? Ele continua a me olhar, suas mãos em minha cintura, prensando a sua contra a minha; tem algo aqui que não está concordando com as palavras dele, sabia? Melhor fingir que não estou sentindo. "Mione, eu vi. Vi o jeito que ficou por ver ele por alguns segundos. Você ainda o ama, não?"

"Harry, eu..." ótimo não sei o que dizer, pareço uma besta, ele ainda fica me olhando com essa cara de 'Entendo seu sofrimento.' Odeio quando as pessoas fazem isso, sabia? Eu não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim, eu me viro; será mesmo que me viro?

"Ei, nem precisa dizer nada. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu tive tempo de conhecer bem Malfoy nesses três anos em que você ficou longe, então sei que ele nunca vai embora acompanhado. Receio que você vai embora a pé, Mione."

Eu não consigo evitar sorrir, por dois motivos: um, Harry me disse que ele nunca sai daqui acompanhado, pode ser que não tenha dormido com muita gente então; dois, ele me deu a esperança de procurar o Malfoy e ainda não vai ficar bravo por isso.

"Já disse que você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter?" eu digo o abraçando, e dessa vez faço porque ele merece; beijo de leve e rápido seus lábios e ele sorri, se virando e indo embora.

Certo, eu agora só preciso achar o loiro; bom, com esse tanto de gente nessa boate dever ser bem 'fácil'. Vou começar a procurar por andares, mas apesar que se eu for para o segundo eu posso ver a pista com mais facilidade. Deus, esse local está fervendo. To ferrada.

* * *

Tenha dignidade, duas horas procurando pelo loiro eu acho que são mais que suficientes para me confirmar que ele foi embora com aquela loira; sim, eu sei, eu sou uma besta, eu deveria ter agarrado ele naquela hora, mas não deu, eu tava em choque. Pelo jeito ele também não estava muito diferente, porque não fez nada para me procurar. O pior da história é que vou ter que ir de táxi pra casa dos garotos, ou seja, vou gastar aquela grana dos Infernos. Hades, Hades, sua raiva por mim nunca passa, não?

Ótimo, realmente ótimo, o frio aqui fora é pior que o da Alasca, eu realmente acho que vou morrer congelada; varinha? Deixei que casa, afinal que precisa dela em uma boate? Estúpida.

Certo, a vida está contra mim hoje e eu sei disso, só pode ser isso. Por que? Primeiro: eu não encontrei o loiro, segundo: ele provavelmente deve estar fazendo aquela loira gritar de prazer nesse exato momento, terceiro: está um frio de congelar picolé; e quarto: não tem uma merda de um táxi aqui.

"Mais que porra." eu digo chutando uma pedrinha na calçada, minha vida não tem como ficar pior; saco, eu devo realmente aprender a ficar de boca fechada. Um carro preto com os vidros filmados em um preto totalmente escuro acabou de parar ao meu lado, receio que para finalizar meu dia, vou ser assaltada. Começo a andar na direção da danceteria outra vez, mais o carro me segue bem devagar, acompanhando meus passos. Eu não tenho sorte mesmo. Merlin, você só me fo...

"Granger." aquela voz me chama, eu realmente devo estar sonhando. Paro de andar e olho para o carro, com a janela do passageiro aberta. É ele. Ele dentro do carro. "Entra."

Eu fico o olhando, ele segura o volante com uma mão, enquanto com a outra abre a porta pra mim, seu rosto sério; Morgana é minha testemunha de que ele é que me chamou para dentro do carro e não fui eu que me ofereci, hein? Entro e fecho a porta, a luz do teto se apaga, mas mesmo com a pouca iluminação da rua eu posso ver seu rosto, ele fica me olhando.

"Você mudou." burra, isso é coisa que se diga para uma pessoa que você não vê faz cinco anos? Mas é claro que ele mudou, né?

"Você também mudou. Está bonita." ele responde; sua voz, nossa que voz é essa? Ele parece estar inteiro mais maduro, a voz, o corpo, o olhar, tudo.

"Obrigada." certo, eu preciso puxar papo, afinal meu objetivo foi alcançado. "O que faz em Londres?"

"Eu me mudei pra cá faz uns três anos." ele responde virando-se de lado no banco, olhando para mim; Merlin, esse homem está perfeito. Sei que já disse isso umas vinte vezes, mas ele consegue estar mais lindo a cada segundo. Os cabelos caindo no rosto só me fazem querer pular desse banco para o dele, sem me importar muito em estar no meio da rua. "Voltou faz tempo?"

"Não, cheguei hoje de manhã." respondo e o vejo sorrir, daquele jeito que tanto senti falta. Meu Deus, é isso, quero ele.

"Certo, quer carona?" ele pergunta jogando o cabelo para trás e me olhando dentro dos olhos. Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu te agarro e você corresponde, parece uma pergunta melhor?

"Quero sim. Estou na casa do Harry e do Ron, sabe onde fica?" mais que merda, quando é pra minha boca falar as coisas mais abusadas ela resolve se comportar? Mas que Inferno.

"Sei sim..." ele se vira, se arrumando no banco e colocando o cinto; vejo que ele sorri olhando para frente, sem foco algum, como se estivesse procurando palavras para terminar aquela frase, e ele termina. "Mas, sinceramente, acha que vou te dar carona pra lá?"

Yes, amo esse loiro, ele sabe bem o que dizer. Epa, espera aí, ele quer dizer o que com isso? Loiro, para onde você vai me levar? Infelizmente minha boca se fechou, minha voz tirou férias e só consigo olhar pra ele, cada movimento que faz parece ter segundas intenções.

Ele liga o rádio, acelera o carro e parte, não consigo evitar a sensação de que estou sendo levada contra minha vontade; sensação que some assim que ele me olha e sorri de canto de boa, me fazendo arfar de leve. Não sei o porque, mas Draco consegue me fazer suspirar somente me olhando, algo que ninguém nunca conseguiu. Mas você tem que compreender, a visão que tenho é divina, sem brincadeira alguma; vejam só: sua boca é umidecida a todo momento por sua língua, qual sei bem que faz loucuras, seus olhos brilham de uma jeito que se me lembro bem é um pressagio para que aquelas íris azul-grafite se transformem em negras; seu cabelo que está perto dos ombros balança devagar, moldando seu rosto, fazendo com que fique com um ar angelical, mas que se quebra quando ele sorri pelo canto da boca. Os braços esticados na direção do volante me fazem imaginar quanto tempo ele gasta na academia, as mãos fortes me fazem tremer ao imaginar ele me segurando como me segurava em Hogwarts.

Suas roupas atrapalham minha visão, mas tenho plena certeza que seu corpo se tornou apetitoso; Merlin, eu quero esse homem.

"Se continuar a ter pensamentos como esses, eu simplesmente paro o carro aqui mesmo e juro..." ele para o carro em um semáforo e me olha, eu devo estar roxa de vergonha, porém ele continua. "Te faço ficar louca."

Para tudo, o que? Ele falou o que? Meu Merlin, ele quer me deixar louca, isso sim; não posso negar que me deixou constrangida ele ter entrado em minha mente, mas ele dizer isso me deixou excitada em um nível que não deveria ser permitido. Cadê esse local que ele ia me levar que não chega logo? Ele continua a me olhar, hora de dizer algo de impacto, Mione.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, eu realmente acho que você deveria parar de dizer essas coisas, sabia? Eu posso querer cobrar, e você não vai conseguir pagar o preço." eu digo olhando outra vez para frente, porém ouço o motor ser desligado; olho para ele surpresa, o que ele está fazendo?

"Granger, eu acho de verdade que você está a me provocar porque quer que eu faça..." ele diz soltando o cinto e começando a vir na minha direção; caramba, ele é louco, estamos no meio da rua, o semáforo já abriu. Ele parece pouco se importar, sua mão direita passa por meu ombro e se posta em minha nuca me puxando devagar contra ele, a outra para em meu joelho, ele inclina seu rosto; sinto sua respiração contra a minha, ele percebe que estou tremendo e sorri. "Ah sim, você quer que eu faça você gemer a noite toda."

Não, ele não me deixa responder, e não sei se conseguiria responder aquelas palavras, ele cola os lábios nos meus e me beija, passando a língua de leve sobre meus lábios fechados, pedindo passagem; eu permito que sua língua brinque com a minha, fazendo meu corpo ferver por dentro, minhas mãos agarram os cabelos dele, puxando-o contra mim, quero ele em mim. Ouço de fundo o rádio tocar uma música, ele sobe a mão de meu joelho, indo segurar minha tatuagem, ele ainda lembra.

_Last time lover,_

_Do you think I'm really cool and sexy, and I know_

_you want to get with me,_

**(Só mais uma vez, querido **

**Você realmente me acha legal e sexy, e eu sei**

**que você quer fazer comigo)**

Ele puxa meu corpo contra o dele, e me sinto sair de meu próprio banco, aparentemente ele me quer também tão desesperadamente quanto eu o quero; suas mãos me puxam pela cintura, quando elas desceram para ai? Certo, quem liga? Ele não soltou minha boca, mas alterna entre beijos e leves mordidas no lábio inferior, o que me faz dar baixos gemidos de aprovação.

_Last time lover_

_Do you wanna be my last time baby,_

_Could it be your first time maybe?_

**(Só mais uma vez, querido**

**Você topa ser minha última vez, baby,**

**Quem sabe esta é a sua primeira vez?)**

Sento em seu colo, cada perna passando ao lado de seu corpo, Merlin, até de calça jeans posso sentir o quanto ele me deseja; suas mãos descem de minha cintura, parando em minhas coxas para logo depois ele as subir e acariciar minhas costas, me puxando ainda mais contra ele. Minhas mãos soltam seu cabelo, para procurar os botões de sua camisa, não quero nem saber se esta posição será desconfortável daqui alguns minutos, quero sentir a pele dele, mesmo que só um pouco.

_Last time lover, treat me right,_

_lovin' under cover, all night_

**Só mais uma vez, querido, trate-me bem,**

**me amando escondido, a noite toda)**

Abri os dois primeiros botões da camisa dele e já posso ver seu peito com mais músculos do que me lembro, escorrego minha mão para dentro, acariciando-o, enquanto ainda abro os botões; é isso, ele pode me ter aqui, não ligo, não do a mínima. Sinto suas mãos descerem por minhas costas, passando lentamente por meu bumbum, voltando para minhas coxas.

_Last time lover, makes me feel good,_

_lovin' under cover like you should_

**Só mais uma vez, querido, faça-me sentir bem**

**me amando escondido como você deveria fazer)**

Ele levanta meu corpo segurando-me por minha cintura, eu solto de sua boca naquele momento, sentindo meus lábios inchados, vendo os dele inchados; ele deita mais um pouco o corpo no banco e me recoloca outra vez em seu colo. Morgana, ele fez de propósito, eu sei. Ele me colocou sentada bem lá, não é possível que ele tenha feito sem querer, ele quer mesmo me enlouquecer.

_Last time lover_

_Last time lover, treat me right, lovin'_

_under cover, all night_

**(Só mais uma vez, querido**

**Só mais uma vez, querido, trate-me bem,**

**me amando escondido, a noite**** toda)**

Escuto vários apitos de fundo, mas não sei o que eles significam, estou concentrada demais em arranhar o peito dele, enquanto sinto suas mãos deslizando para a parte interna de minhas coxas, onde começa a acompanhar a marca de minha calcinha. Isso, só mais um pouco e... Alguém bateu na janela, o descarado do Draco a abre comigo ainda naquela situação. Merda, é a policia.

* * *

"Harry, preciso que você venha me buscar." eu digo me sentindo péssima por ligar as quatro da manhã para ele, mas se ele não vier eu estou ferrada.

"Onde você está?" ele pergunta, a voz pastosa, deveria estar dormindo fazia tempo.

"Na delegacia." ouço ele deixar o telefone cair e ouço mais barulho quando ele levanta da cama, merda.

"Já estou indo." ouço isso e depois mais nada; certo, cadê aqueles imbecis dos Death Eathers quando precisamos deles? Harry vai me matar, não, Harry não, Ron vai me matar. Isso, Ron vai tirar meu coro por isso.

* * *

"O que aconteceu, Mione?" Harry me pergunta assim que eu peguei meus pertences no balcão da frente, porém eu não quero responder, imagina a cena. 'O que, Harry?, Ah, eu fui detida por atentado ao pudor porque Malfoy estava quase me comendo dentro do carro dele em uma via pública. Mas pode ficar sossegado que escutar piadinhas dos policias sobre eu ser uma prostituta de luxo levantou meu astral.' Não dá, né? Melhor contar uma meia verdade.

"É que eu tava com o Malfoy dentro do carro dele..." ei, que mão levantada é essa, Potter?

"Nem termina essa frase." ele diz rindo e me olhando divertido, as mãos levantadas como se o que eu fosse dizer fosse atingi-lo.

"Bobo." eu tenho que rir, só o Harry mesmo pra levar a situação numa boa; será que o loiro já saiu? "Ele já foi embora?"

"Eu perguntei para o guarda e ele disse que Malfoy está sendo liberado também." Harry responde me oferecendo seu casaco e sentamos em umas cadeiras pouco confortáveis na entrada da delegacia. Merlin, quem um dia poderia imaginar que eu acabaria presa? Ninguém merece. Nem quero encarar Ron depois disso.

"Granger." a voz do loiro me traz de volta para a Terra, me levanto ao vê-lo sair da delegacia ao lado de um homem de terno e gravata e muito bem alinhado, provavelmente seu advogado.

"Malfoy." digo e não consigo evitar sorrir, a situação é extremamente constrangedora e divertida.

"Vejo que seu herói veio te salvar." ele diz rindo e dando a mão para Harry. "Tudo bem, Potter?"

"Indo. Mi, te espero no carro." o melhor amigo do mundo esse Harry, eu não mereço ele mesmo; olho o loiro outra vez, ele parece ainda mais safado. A cadeia faz isso com as pessoas?

"Então, quando vou te ver?" o que? Ele quer me ver? Eu não consigo estar mais feliz.

"Quando você quiser." eu preciso parar de parecer tão disponível, afinal cinco anos longe eu teria que aprender que não mais estamos juntos.

"Certo, então diga para o Potter que você vai comigo pra casa..." nem ferrando, Malfoy.

"Não, não. Não é assim." eu o corto, ora, ele está divagando se acha que agora que sei que ele me quer eu vou me atirar em seus braços; Malfoy, você vai ter que se esforçar. "Eu aceitei te ver, então seja homem e me leve para jantar e depois podemos ver se você merece que eu vá pra sua casa com você." adoro bancar a superior.

"Certo, então eu passo te pegar hoje, as oito?" eu preciso fazer ele esperar mais, afinal as vezes faz bem passar um pouco de vontade, dá mais prazer a hora que você come. Não é no sentido sacana a frase, mas deu pra sacar.

"Não, hoje não." desculpa, eu preciso inventar uma desculpa bem rápido. "Eu vou ter que ir até A Toca, tenho que ir ver Molly. Se eu não for, ela me come viva." olha só, e nem é uma mentira por total, preciso mesmo ir n'A Toca. Vejo ele olhar para o chão, um sorriso de cansado se posta em seus lábios, ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos.

"Certo, então eu te ligo hoje e marcamos algo para outro dia. Pode ser?" ele pergunta com a voz meio decepcionada.

"Pode. Você tem o número da casa dos rapazes?" ele balança a cabeça dizendo que sim. Bom, eu me vou antes que o agarre outra vez, e dessa vez a policia vai me prender com razão. "Estou indo. Boa noite."

"Hermione." ele diz pela primeira vez meu nome desde que nos reencontramos, Merlin, minhas pernas estão bambas. Sua mão segura meu pulso esquerdo, ele puxa minha mão a trazendo para perto de seu rosto e vira a palma para cima. Por um momento não entendo o que ele está fazendo, mas ao sentir o toque de seu dedo passando por minha palma compreendo muito bem. Ele me deixou uma bela cicatriz, o machucado demorou mais de seis meses para cicatrizar, algum ingrediente na faca de poções naquela noite impedia o corte de fechar totalmente e deixou uma cicatriz não muito visível; receio que a mão dele tenha ficado igual.

"Draco." merda, eu tenho que tremer até na voz? Seu dedo continua a acariciar de leve minha cicatriz e ele me olha nos olhos quando digo seu nome; porque ele está com os olhos claros desse jeito?

"Eu me perguntava se sua mão teria a mesma cicatriz que a minha." ele beija minha palma da mão e me traz para perto de seu corpo, segurando minha cintura de leve, quase não sinto seus dedos frios em mim. "Hermione..."

Ótimo, ele vai ficar sussurrando meu nome agora? É pra deixar qualquer bruxa louca, sabia? Vamos lá, Draco, facilita.

"Draco..." ótimo, eu vou ficar gemendo o nome dele, é? Vocabulário do caramba, viu? Ele segura meu rosto com as duas mãos, eu adoro quando ele faz isso, me sinto tão segura.

"Hermione, não foge mais." ele diz em meu ouvido, numa voz baixa e calma, um pouco rouca e tremida. É, esse loiro me ganha na lábia. Não sei se respondo ou não, mas acho que ele sabe bem a resposta; busco seus lábios e o beijo bem devagar, de um jeito que pode ser considerado apaixonado. Isso, apaixone-se de novo por ele, anta.

"Boa noite, Draco." eu desejo ainda com os lábios colados ao dele, Merlin, ele precisa ser tão lindo assim? Me afasto devagar, perdendo o calor gostoso do corpo dele, mas preciso ir embora; me viro e começo a andar na direção do carro do Harry. Antes de entrar nesse, porém eu me viro e olho na direção dele, ele está encostado em um poste de luz, as mãos no bolso, o rosto sério, os cabelos caindo no rosto e os olhos brilham outra vez; Morgana, eu amo esse homem.

Entro no carro e acho que é clichê demais olhar outra vez ele, me seguro e olho para Harry, que está me observando com aquele olhar que me lembra muito Dumbledore. Harry, você definitivamente vai ser um velho muito esperto.

"Você ainda o ama tanto assim?" me pergunta, mas não de um jeito acusatório, mas para saber dos fatos e me ajudar caso eu precise, pergunta de amigo mesmo.

"Amo." recosto minha cabeça no encosto e olho o teto do carro, ouço Harry rir baixo e ligar o veiculo, acelerando e nos levando de volta para sua casa.

"Um aviso, Ron acordou quando eu estava saindo e já sabe que você foi presa, boa sorte na desculpa que vai dar para ele." Merda, fodeu.

* * *

**_Gostaram??_**

**_Então comentem..._**

**_Gente, escrevam criticas, idéias e tudo mais que quiserem..._**

**_To adorando escrever e ver que tem gente gostando..._**

**_Valeu mesmo..._**

**_Kiss_**


	11. Potter

**Parte 11**

"Harry, o Ron vai me matar, não?" pergunto já sabendo a resposta, Harry me olha antes de sairmos do carro, na garagem.

"Vai, e é melhor você omitir a parte de estar com o Malfoy." ele diz rindo de mim e ambos saímos. Eu sei que ele vai me matar, eu tenho certeza que ele vai me matar. Sabem por que? Porque Ron vivia dizendo que o Malfoy ainda ia me arranjar encrenca, mesmo depois que começou a falar com ele. Odeio quando o ruivo tem razão.

Entramos sem fazer barulho, afinal eu posso ter um pouco de sorte e Merlin, ajudando um pouco pra variar, deve ter feito Ron dormir outra vez; vamos devagar até a cozinha. Merda.

"O que aconteceu? Você está bem?" o ruivo estava nos esperando na cozinha; vá lá, um pouco dramático nos esperar na cozinha, com a luz apagada e com a pior cara do mundo. Melhor eu começar a pensar na desculpa.

"Eu estou bem." respondo andando bem devagar na direção do meu quarto.

"Onde você pensa que você vai? Pode voltar aqui e explicar tudo." caramba, quase. Bom, o jeito é contar a verdade, porque sou péssima mentirosa.

"Certo, então... Fui presa com o Malfoy." disse de uma vez olhando o chão, mas escuto a risada de Harry perto de mim; mas que belo amigo, hein Sr. Harry Potter?

"O que?" ele berra; calma, ruivo. O olho, os cabelos estão em sua cara, cobrindo parte de seu rosto; Merlin, até bravo ele fica bonito. Hermione, se foque na bronca que vem por ai. _"Ei, não tenho que escutar nada."_

"Ei, calma. Eu sou mulher e sei o que faço... Cala a boca, Harry." me viro brigando com Harry que ia começar uma frase bem engraçadinha.

"Hermione, você foi presa com o Malfoy, por que?" merda, ele não vai largar o osso?

"Atentado ao pudor." quem deixou o Harry responder no meu lugar? Nem quero olhar para o Ron agora, ele deve estar prestes a explodir.

"O QUE?" merda, ele vai me matar. O olho com cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudanças, mas parece que nem adiantou, ele continua a me olhar como se eu fosse um Death Eather; falando nesses desgraçados, cadê eles quando precisamos?

"É que... é... ahh, quer saber? Foi isso mesmo. Eu fui presa por atentado ao pudor mesmo. Tava no carro com o Malfoy e a coisa esquentou e eu quase..."

"HERMIONE." ele grita. Ops, acho que fui longe demais. A cozinha entrou em um silêncio sepulcral, melhor aproveitar a deixa e sair. Ótimo, parece que Ron desistiu, acabei de escutar a porta de seu quarto ser fechada com força.

"Está bem?" Harry me pergunta entrando logo atrás de mim no meu quarto, o olho como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas por dentro estou puta da vida; Ron não tinha direito algum de gritar comigo.

"Estou." respondo me virando de costas para ele, para fechar minha janela; ao me voltar para olhá-lo, me assusto, ele está bem atrás de mim.

"Sabe, Mione, você se tornou uma mulher, e nem eu nem o Ron, vimos isso. Dá um tempo que nos acostumamos." ele diz e não consigo evitar suspirar; ele até parece mais lindo assim com somente a luz do corredor o iluminando, os cabelos soltos caindo no rosto, os olhos verdes brilhantes, um sorriso quase imperceptível no canto da boca.

"Certo." caramba, por que homens bonitos fazem meu vocabulário sair correndo? O próximo passo seria nos afastar, certo? Errado! Ele avança e me abraça, deslizando as mãos por minha cintura e me puxando para junto dele; ei, isso é abraço de amigo?

"Você é uma grande amiga, Mione." certo, vamos ver se me faço entender. Quando uma pessoa te abraça e diz que você é uma grande amiga, não é certo você estar sentindo essa pessoa totalmente excitada, não é? É, o Harry se contradiz demais. Deus, por que ele está excitado desse jeito?

"Harry..." eu começo, mas quem disse que ele me deixa terminar? Ele da um passo pra frente, levando meu corpo com o dele, me prensando de leve na janela fechada. Suas mãos estão brincando com o espaço que tem entre minha blusa e minha calça, não é justo.

"Sabe, Mi, eu passei algum tempo sem falar nada sobre o que eu achava de você." ele começa falando no meu ouvido, arrepios idiotas estão subindo minha espinha, sinto que suas mãos se movem para minha cintura, a apertando devagar. "Mas eu mudei, ainda sou o Harry que você se lembra, mas..." Cristo, ele me prensou ainda mais na parede. _"Hermione Jane Granger, cadê sua força de vontade?"_. Aparentemente foi dar uma volta.

"Harry..." isso, fica gemendo o nome dele, esperta.

"Mas eu mudei, cansei de esperar as coisas caírem no meu colo. Nos dois sentidos." ele ri baixo das próprias palavras; Merlin, eu entendi direito o que ele disse? "Você o ama, não tem como negar, mas por que, Mione, você não me afasta?"

"Eu... eu..." covardia. Beijo no pescoço, não vale. Vamos lá, Mione, faça alguma coisa. "Harry, é melhor parar."

Bom, eu o afasto devagar, ele parece ir sem se importar, até parece que sabe de algo que eu não sei; ótimo, sorriso de canto de boca é mania agora? Hades, esse sorriso é igual ao do loiro. Vamos, garota, se recomponha.

"Mione, vou te contar um segredo." ele começa a avançar sobre mim outra vez, sua voz baixa eu meu ouvido, eu me paraliso toda. "Você nega, me afasta e foge; mas um dia você vai parar de lutar. E vai gostar disso." ele deposita um beijo em meu pescoço e se vira, saindo do quarto com as mãos no bolso e um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

Merda, merda, merda, o que foi isso? De onde esse Harry surgiu? Merlin, a intenção da noite é deixar a Mione excitada ao máximo e sair sem terminar? Vão todos a merda, é melhor dormir mesmo. Saco.

* * *

Só mesmo a Granger pra arranjar um encontro nesse lugar, olha só o nome **Feitiço em Letras**. Por que ela resolveu que uma livraria ia ser um lugar romântico para nos encontrarmos? Merlin, essa mulher me faz fazer cada loucura.

Entro no lugar achando que definitivamente eu não me encaixo ali, pois é, segunda-feira na hora do almoço e eu aqui. Ela resolveu que ia me dar uma canseira no fim de semana, sempre dizendo que estava ocupada para sair comigo, apesar que sei que na sexta quando nos vimos ela se fez de difícil. Eu fiquei realmente o fim de semana inteiro em casa esperando uma oportunidade de sair com ela, mas por nada nesse mundo eu conto isso pra ela, porque ai ela vai ficar insuportável.

Até que o lugar é bonito, livros e mais livros, abarrotando as prateleiras, várias pessoas passam por mim conforme eu começa a andar pelos corredores; definitivamente esse lugar foi alterado com magia. Eu a vejo na prateleira ao lado da minha, ela está divina; ora, ora, vou apreciar essa vista antes de chamá-la, afinal faz cinco anos que não a vejo, e sinceramente, posso secar um pouco o que logo mais vai voltar a ser meu.

Tenho que dizer, Hermione ficou linda, sabe aquele tipo de mulher que você vira a cabeça na rua? Bem, Hermione consegue ser mais linda que ela. Deixe-me descrever o porque dessa morena ser tão apetitosa aos meus olhos; apesar que amar ela é só um fator que acrescenta ainda mais minha vontade. Vamos fazer uma vistoria, ela sempre foi muito bonita, mas a idade faz maravilhas com certas mulheres; tudo nela me chama a atenção. Suas pernas estão lindas, a pele clara e macia, os pés com dedinhos perfeitos e as unhas pintas de vermelho. Subindo vejo as coxas, Merlin, e que coxas, viu? Grossas, firmes e bem torneadas devo dizer, um bumbum maravilhoso, redondinho, duro, algo que ela sempre teve e que sempre me alegrou.

A cintura fina só me deixa mais louco, adoro pegá-la e apertá-la de leve, pois sei que ela também gosta; barriga lisinha. Morgana, os seios. Essa mulher tem de sobra, não sei do onde eles surgiram, mas são bem-vindos; são redondos, grandes, quais eu tenho certeza não vou resistir muito tempo sem tocá-los. Uma coisa que poucos homens reparam nas mulheres são os ombros, mas eu reparo, e muito; mulheres tem ombros pequenos, as vezes, grandes, mas o de Mione é na medida certa. Enquanto ela vira a página do livro os músculos de suas costas se movem, com tal graciosidade que tenho certeza, estou babando. Os braços estão firmes e fortes, claro, treinamento de Auror não deve ser fácil, e definitivamente, Hermione não faria feito na frente dos outros, ela deve ter saído do curso com as melhores notas possíveis.

Seus rosto, isso sim é perfeito nela; a boca é vermelha, algo que sempre me intrigou, como alguém pode ter os lábios tão vermelhos sem usar batom? Que seja, os lábios dela não sou finos, são na medida certa, e saborosos, e ficam ainda mais quando ela passa a morder o inferior. Seu nariz arrebitado me irrita, ela sempre o empina mais para ficar ainda mais metida. Seus olhos correm de um lado para o outro, enquanto ela devora aquele livro, parece que é um livro definitivamente bom, os olhos brilham, aquele castanho claro brilhantes que sempre me deixaram loucos. Ela sempre disse que meus olhos escureciam, mas ela nunca soube que os olhos dela também ficavam escuros, sempre me deixando ainda mais louco por ela.

Uma única vez vi Hermione perder o controle quando estava comigo, e desse única vez, foi extremamente sensacional; não, toda vez com ela era sensacional, poder tocar o corpo dela, aqueles lábios sedentos, mas aquela vez foi estranha e incrivelmente boa. Hermione perdeu o controle por total, algo que ela nunca fazia, vi seus olhos escurecerem tanto quanto sei que os meus escurecem, ela falou coisas que depois se envergonhou só de me ouvir repetir, corou quando perguntou se realmente tinha feito as poses e posições que eu descrevi que fez; adorei vê-la ficar vermelha só de pensar em como ela se entregou por inteiro aquele dia.

Volto minha atenção para a morena, percebendo que ela está dando atenção por demais ao livro, resolvi que era hora de chamar sua atenção; ainda pelo vão das prateleiras, a vi virar a página e falei bem baixo.

"Estrela." ela se virou para os lados do corredor, para só depois olhar na minha direção, sorriu como se estivesse vendo algo que realmente gostasse.

"Achei que não vinha mais." ela disse, fechando o livro e o colocando em uma pequena cesta perto de seus pés; caramba, ela realmente gosta de ler, tem mais de 4 livros ali dentro, só a minha Estrela mesmo.

"E eu ia perder a oportunidade de ter a companhia de Hermione Granger ao meu lado? Nunca."

Ela sorri de um jeito único, receio que amo ainda mais essa morena do que já amei um dia; mas não posso entregar isso de bandeja para ela, oh não, primeiro ela precisa provar que não mais vai fugir de mim.

* * *

Cheguei em casa cansada, é isso, passar o dia com Draco Malfoy e não poder tirar as roupas dele e o jogar no chão implorando 'possua-me' é cansativo. Aparentemente a casa é minha, porque não escuto vozes ou barulhos, e acho isso perfeito, ótimo para que eu posso fazer algo que não faço alguns dias, pois todos ficam a me cercar. Certo, andar na ponta do pé dentro de uma casa vazia é ridículo, mas sei lá, é tão divertido esconder algumas coisas dos amigos, que estou começando a gostar demais disso.

Sim, eu tenho dois segredos escondidos de meus amigos, e do loiro também, ainda não estou pronta pra contar nenhum deles, e acho que eles também não estão prontos para saberem isso de mim; aqui, sabia que estava no fundo de minha mala. Agora, onde eu posso fazer isso? Hum, varando do quarto do Harry me parece um lugar perfeito.

É, eu sei, fumar escondido é coisa de criança, mas infelizmente eu não quero tomar bronca sobre isso, não quero mesmo. Habito idiota e prejudicial, mas infelizmente viciei-me nesses cigarros de canela, são tão gostosos e suaves que não consigo deixar de fumá-los. Olha só que visão linda, o sol se pondo, descendo lentamente por detrás dos prédios e sumindo como se estivesse a se esconder da lua.

Nossa, como estou romântica, melhor parar. Esse cigarro de canela me deixa tão mais leve, e acho tão sexy ver um belo homem fumar esses cigarros escuros e com cheiros delicados, que praticamente babo. Nem lembro bem quando comecei, mas sei que foi quando os meninos voltaram para Londres e fiquei sozinha em Sidney, foi na mesma época em que eu...

"Muito bonito, Hermione." merda, quem me descobriu? Não, jogar o cigarro vai me deixar com mais cara de culpada, o negocio é continuar fumando.

"Oi, Harry." respondo tragando e agindo naturalmente, Merlin, lá vem o sermão.

"Não acredito que está fazendo isso..." ótimo, ele aproxima-se e tenho certeza que essa mão estendida é para tirar meu cigarro de minha mão. "Sem me chamar."

O que? Harry fuma? Meu Deus, eu não queria ter visto isso. Vamos ver se você consegue ter o quadro geral, certo? Harry Potter, com cabelos grandes caindo pelo rosto, com uma camiseta regata, qual deixa seus braços para fora, braços fortes e musculosos, lábios vermelhos na medida certa recebem o meu cigarro, enquanto ele dá um longo trago e segundos depois deixa a fumaça escapar com lentidão. Merda, eu suspirei.

"Desde quando?" pergunto pegando o cigarro que ele me devolve, Merlin, esse homem está a me atiçar e não sei porque não rejeito toda e qualquer idéia sobre imaginar ele me prensando nessa grade da varanda e me possuindo.

"Faz um certo tempo, só não conte ao Ron, por favor? Ele encana com tudo." o moreno riu sacana, é judiar da moça aqui. Vamos lá, Mione, força de vontade.

"Certo, eu não conto se você na contar. Fechado?" ofereço minha mão para fecharmos contrato. Ótimo, ele resolveu fumar um cigarro sozinho, e agora não vou parar de babar mesmo, adoro homens lindos fumando; é algo que amo desde pequena, não sei porque, mas sempre achei sexy.

Ficamos em silêncio, e acho melhor mesmo, ele falando ultimamente só tem me levado para o caminho errado.

"Vou tomar um banho." digo e começo a andar para fora da varando, reparo que o quarto de Harry é um pouco desarrumado. Mais é claro que é desarrumado, é o quarto de um homem.

"Mione, eu acho que não posso te deixar fazer isso." ouço a voz do Harry em minha orelha e congelo no lugar, merda, to ainda no meio do quarto dele.

"Harry, eu não acho uma boa idéia a gente ficar fazendo isso..."

"Isso o que? Brincando?" Hades, vamos lá, quanto quer para parar com isso? Ele tem que viver a provocar-me?

"Isso deixou de ser brincadeira faz tempo, Harry." digo retornando a andar, eu sei que vou conseguir sair daqui sem que ele me impeça. Bosta, não fui rápida suficiente. Ótimo, ele fechou a porta com um feitiço e quando o olho, ele está com o cigarro nos lábios, junto com um sorriso malicioso e aparenta estar seguro de si que eu virei presa. Merlin, eu virei presa de Harry Potter.

"Mione, eu não ligo que você o viu hoje." ele diz e vem na minha direção, faz o cigarro sumir. "Eu não sei se percebe o quanto quero você, mas posso te dar uma breve idéia." Ok, isso é injusto, eles sabem onde me atacar, curva do pescoço é crueldade. Vamos lá, Mione, sai dessa.

"Harry, você é meu amigo." eu digo, e isso faz diferença para ele? Não! Ele não dá a mínima, quer mais é que eu cale a minha boca. Sinto a porta do guarda-roupas em minhas costas e acho que não vou sair daqui tão cedo. Merda, justo agora ele resolve que me quer? Merda, Harry tivemos três anos morando em um fim de mundo do caramba e você só soube me cantar com indiretas, agora que estou vendo o loiro outra vez você decide me comer? Golpe baixo, golpe baixo, mordiscar meu pescoço é golpe baixo, para com isso Harry!

"Mione, vou ser mais que seu amigo hoje." Fodeu.

"Harry, chega!" minha voz sai alto, ele se afasta, somente para me olhar nos olhos e sorrir pelo canto da boca. Certo, hoje é o dia 'Enlouqueça Hermione Granger', só pode.

"Já te disse morena, você ainda vai parar de lutar." e sai andando na direção da varanda como se na tivesse acontecido. Isso é algo que eu realmente não estou acreditando, melhor sair daqui antes que eu não possa.

Certo, cena de filme, eu escorregando pela porta até o chão do banheiro, mas minhas pernas já não estão agüentando meu corpo e minha mente está rodando a mil por hora; de onde aquele Harry surgiu? Harry Potter me chamando de morena? Dizendo que eu vou descobrir o tanto que ele me quer? Merlin, três anos mudam mesmo as pessoas, só pode.

Bom, a única solução pra isso é tomar banho e esperar o loiro vir me buscar, preciso sair dessa casa o mais rápido possível e só voltar quando tiver certeza de que Harry vai estar dormindo e me trancar em meu quarto. Merlin, que foi aquilo? Pior noticia do dia? Eu gostei.

* * *

**_Amei os coments, gente..._**

**_Postem mais, please..._**

**_Adoro receber noticia de vcs..._**

**_Kiss_**


	12. Instinto Animal

**Parte 12**

Já ouviram falar em instinto animal? É, instinto animal, aquela coisa que você não consegue controlar e que não depende de você, somente daquela voz bem baixa na sua cabeça dizendo pra você fazer algo que não deveria. Pois bem, hoje meu instinto animal está funcionando com força total, não consegui parar de suspirar, gemer, ganir e até bufar. Os motivos são três: Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy!

O que aconteceu? Olha, não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas aparentemente hoje eu pareço aquelas leoas das montanhas que quando botam os olhos em um macho novo, ficam loucas e acabam fazendo muito merda. Meu dia foi assim, eu fiz muita merda; mas calma, vai ficar tudo pior. Maldito instinto animal. Maldito homens lindos. Malditas leoas das montanhas e seus exemplos indecentes.

Vamos ver se consigo me fazer entender: eu sai do banheiro prontinha para meu encontro com o Malfoy, e olha que aquele encontro estava para ser o mais safado, pervertido e sensual do mundo; porém ele me liga, dez minutos depois que pisei fora do banheiro, exalando 'eu quero dormir com o loiro hoje', por todos os cantos. Ele me ligou dizendo que não poderia me buscar pois havia ocorrido um problema na firma dele, qual ele teria que resolver.

Certo, sem crise, fazer o que, ele tem que cuidar disso, é o ganha pão dele, esse não foi o problema; eu desligo o telefone e me viro, quem eu vejo? Sim, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley encostados no batente da porta do corredor, me olhando com caras de que sentem muita pena de mim. Uma cena normal, certo? ERRADO! Os dois estão sem camisa; de onde eles sentem tanto calor?

Tento ao máximo não olhar, mas caramba, sou mulher e estou carente, vou olhar sim. Pronto, eu babei muito neles, e essa cena poderia acabar aí, mas não; Ron me perguntou se eu queria sair com eles, todo mundo ia se reunir em um barzinho ali perto e que eu deveria ir com eles. Claro que aceitei, já estava pronta mesmo.

Merlin, agora lembrando do que aconteceu naquele barzinho fico pensando em como nossa turma mudou; e bota mudou nisso.

Sentei-me na cadeira da ponta, que fica com as costas para a parede, olhei pelo local; um barzinho bruxo no centro de Londres, quem iria imaginar? O local não estava muito cheio, alguns bruxos sentados nas mesas mais afastadas, copos flutuavam por todos os cantos, uma música tocava de fundo.

"O que quer beber?" pergunta Ron olhando pra mim, o olho por alguns segundos, ele parece feliz demais para uma saída de amigos. O que está escondendo, ruivo?

"Firewhisky." digo sorrindo. "Qual o nome dela?"

"Nome de quem?" oh ruivo, que tenta se fazer de desentendido, tenta disfarçar falando a Harry o que ele e eu queremos beber enquanto esperamos os outros, e olha novamente pra mim. "Não sei do que está falando."

"Vamos lá, Ron. Quem é ela?" pergunto sorrindo, ele está com alguém, eu sabia. Olha só, eu tenho razão, vejo ele abaixar a cabeça sorrir encabulado.

"Certo, não ria, por favor. É a Luna." se Ron já era vermelho, naquele momento ficou ainda mais; minha surpresa é gigante, Luna?

"Sério? Mas o que vocês tem? Estão juntos, ou..." vou deixar pouco para a imaginação dele. Ele ficou um pouco mais vermelho, que tudo.

"Nós saímos algumas vezes, e... Bem, não vou discutir isso com você." ele disse e virou o rosto para a entrada, como é que é? Por que ele não queria falar comigo sobre isso?

"Por que não vai falar comigo?"

"Você é uma mulher." ele responde pegando seu copo de firewhisky e entregando o meu.

"E qual é o problema de eu ser mulher? Quer dizer que só porque sou mulher você não pode me falar sobre sua vida sexual?"

"E você quer mesmo saber?" pergunta Harry, olhando pra mim como seu eu fosse criança. Ele está sentado do outro lado da mesa, tentando ao máximo não olhar para o meu decote; falhando porque já o vi olhando pra cá, umas vinte vezes.

"Quero. Poxa, pensei que depois de três anos morando no mesmo fim de mundo com vocês, dividindo cada pensamento, sentimento, aflição, vergonha e segredo, vocês iriam me contar as coisas. Bom saber que aqueles anos não significaram nada." cruzo os braços na frente do peito e viro a cabeça em uma atitude nervosa; assim eles sabem que estou muito brava e chateada.

"Tudo bem, mas lembre-se que foi você que pediu." ele declara, fazendo com que eu fique feliz, afinal não pode ser tão horrível.

"Certo, sei que não deve ser nada de mais." digo bebendo um pouco de meu copo; Harry cruza os braços achando graça naquela conversa, não entendo o porque dessa atitude, ele parece saber de algo que não sei. Odeio segredinhos de homens.

"É que estou louco por ela."

"Oh, que lindo." digo achando que nunca ouvi uma voz tão emocionada sair da boca de Ron; por que Harry está rindo?

"Não, acho que você não entendeu o sentido da frase." Harry disse rindo mais um pouco; analiso a frase que Ron me disse, ai caramba, entendi. Entendi o que ele quer dizer com 'louco por ela'; burra, é claro que esse ia ser outro significado, está conversando com Ron como se fosse um homem, burra. Meu rosto está esquentando e tenho certeza que estou vermelha, saco.

"Viu? É melhor parar essa conversa." Ron afirma olhando pra mim. Não, não posso deixar a conversa morrer aqui.

"Não, vamos lá. Você está... louco por ela." digo devagar e engasgando um pouco, mas não poderia deixar que eles achassem que não podem me contar as coisas.

"Sim, ela tem um jeito diferente do que eu achava." Ron encara o fundo de meus olhos castanhos por alguns segundos, ma analisa, tentando descobrir se vou corar com as próximas palavras. "Quando transamos parece que ela se transforma, vira outra mulher."

Não deu, eu cuspi o firewhisky que estava na minha boca, merda, agora ele não me conta mais nada. O Harry ta rachando o bico da minha cena, e o Ron parece me olhar daquele jeito 'eu te avisei'. Não vou deixar eles vencerem, tenho que dar a volta por cima, vou provar que ainda sou parte desse trio.

"Como assim outra mulher?" pergunto; ponto pra mim, eles se surpreenderam.

"Outra mulher. Você lembra da Luna no colégio, não? Ela parecia avoada e meio boba. Bom, agora ela parece tudo, menos boba." o sorriso malicioso foi o suficiente para que eu entendesse que definitivamente meus amigos mudaram. E como mudaram.

"Mas o que você quer dizer com que ela muda na cama?" pergunto outra vez, eles são pegos de surpresa outra vez; que perfeito ver essa cara de bobos deles.

"Ela tem um corpo maravilhoso, uma voz baixa que me arrepia só de pensar, mas quando transamos, ela realmente parece mudar." Ron considera alguns segundos suas próximas palavras, por que? Será algo tão sórdido assim? "Ela geme alto demais. Nem parece a Luna de fala mansa e calma que conheço."

Harry cai na risada, eu tenho que rir também, mas Ron nos olha como se estivesse indignado de verdade, porém não resiste e começa a rir junto. Olho para um grupo que está chegando perto de nossa mesa, e são os outros; saco, assim não vamos poder terminar nossa conversa. Bom, teremos mais tempo de conversar depois. Luna senta-se no lugar ao lado de Ron, do qual Harry se levantou depois de ver os olhos azuis de Ron lhe olhando com certa raiva; Ginny sentou-se ao meu lado, com Fred e Jorge logo depois dela. Neville sentou-se ao lado de Harry e espantou-se ao me ver.

"Do que falavam para rir tanto?" Ginny pergunta, nós três nos olhamos e caímos na risada outra vez.

"Nada, não." diz Ron, recuperando o fôlego.

Eles começam a fazer os pedidos e fico a olhar para meus amigos, amigos quais eu sempre amei e sempre senti saudades; três anos longe das pessoas que você ama, é muito tempo. Lembro de cada um deles no dia de minha partida, das brincadeiras, das coisas bestas e atrevidas que os gêmeos me disseram na tentativa de me fazer parar de chorar. Por que eu chorava se Harry e Ron estavam indo comigo? Chorava pelo Draco, chorava por nós.

Bom, isso não é momento de tristeza, agora estou com meus amigos e quero aproveitar cada segundo com eles; nossa, isso é que gene de família, os gêmeos estão lindos. Cabelos grandes é moda em Londres, eles estão com os cabelos gigantes, maiores que os de Harry e Ron; Fred deixa os cabelos soltos, já Jorge os prende em um rabo bem frouxo, sempre desleixados. Como sei quem é quem? Bom, veja lá, Fred ganhou uma bela cicatriz no olho esquerdo durante a Batalha Final, assim ficaram mais identificáveis. Por que o gene Weasley sempre tem que ter esses cabelos de fogo? Os gêmeos parecem tão lindos assim, mais velhos, mais másculos. Certo, certo, minha carência está ultrapassando os limites, melhor mudar de vitima. Ops, amigo, quero dizer.

Neville, minha nossa, isso é que é mudança; está muito mais magro, mais forte, mais bonito, parece até mais inteligente. Que crueldade, mais é a pura verdade, talvez a vaidade dele o tenha feito ficar ainda mais bonito, veste roupas de marca, cabelo grande; é moda, né? Cabelos presos em um belo rabo-de-cavalo firme; um sorriso está pairando sobre seus lábios. Ei, que olhada foi essa para Ginny? Não, será? Será que eles estão juntos? Meu Merlin, que perfeito, eles juntos seria uma coisa linda de se ver. Preciso interrogar a ruiva depois.

Falando em ruiva acho que ela é a mais radiante da mesa, cabelos curtos balançando para os lados, sorriso bobo para todos, rosto fino e delicado; nossa, minha carência está me fazendo olhar demais para a Ginny. Ela é bonita, mas definitivamente meu negocio é homem, só ainda não sei qual homem. Merlin, eu odeio isso.

Luna? Bom, ela definitivamente já não é mais a bobinha da escola, seus olhos antes sonhadores, estão atentos a tudo, está mais alta que Ginny, um corpo realmente bonito; o sorriso continua o mesmo, sonhador e avoado de sempre, cabelos escorrendo até a cintura em um loiro muito diferente dos que eu já vi na vida. Merlin, eu estou secando a Luna, melhor voltar minha atenção para Harry. Não, eu não deveria ter feito isso.

Por que ele tem que ficar me encarando com essa cara de 'quero te comer aqui na mesa', hein? Ele não entende que eu estou a um triz de disser sim? Eu quero o loiro, mas essa carência de quase um ano, está começando a me deixar zonza. Vamos beber que passa. Ou piora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, vejam, eu sei que beber até ter a visão zuada não é uma coisa boa, por isso parei assim que comecei a rir do nada; o pessoal me considera uma fraca, eu sei, mas hoje provei que agüento alguns goles a mais.

Eu sei que durante as garrafas de firewhisky que chegaram na mesa, e nem ouso dizer quantas foram, eu vi Ginny dando uma desculpa esfarrapada e ir embora, nem cinco minutos depois o Neville também se foi; eles realmente acham que enganam alguém? Bom, alguns minutos depois Ron e Luna saíram também, desculpa de que a Luna teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte; eu posso estar meio alterada, e nada que um belo copo de coca-cola ou café preto não resolva, mas eu vi quando Ron se levantou e ia saindo, Harry e ele se olharam, um leve piscar de olhos. Isso deve significar que ele não volta pra casa hoje, bom pra ele; alguém naquela casa tinha que conseguir transar, né?

Acho melhor eu pegar meu caminho da roça, porque ir sozinha depois com Harry não me parece algo seguro de se fazer; me levanto e tento disfarçar que dei uma leve cambaleada. Poxa, eu não saia com meus amigos fazia muito tempo, mereço ficar alegrinha. Digo tchau para todos e saio do estabelecimento, Merlin, que bom que eu trouxe um casaco de frio, aqui fora parece que faz mais frio que dentro da geladeira. Vamos lá, andar é fácil, são só duas quadras daqui até o apartamento; isso, garota, um pé na frente do outro.

Pode até parecer que estou mais alterada que deveria, mas é porque eu não bebo faz tempo; certo, eu bebi na minha despedida de Sidney, mas foram só duas garrafas de firewhisky, aqui no barzinho foram bem mais. E outra, seu eu tivesse com meus cigarros eu poderia intercalar entre cigarro e bebida; porém eu resolvi dar uma de santa e não contei para eles ainda. Eu devo aprender que quem é o elo forte aqui, sou eu, eles não me assustam com broncas; bom, talvez o Ron, eu sempre o respeitei, mesmo quando ele era um perfeito idiota e me fazia passar por um nervoso que só ele conseguia.

Nossa, já cheguei? Que rápido. Ah, eu amo quem inventou os elevadores, assim não preciso subir escadas, minha condição não ia permitir; eu teria que dormir no sofá da recepção, e iria ser hilário alguém me achar ali. Nada melhor que a casa quentinha esperando pela gente, né? Ei, porque a luz ta acessa? Nós apagamos quando saímos.

Meu Merlin, o que é aquilo? Aquele ali na cama com a Luna é o Ron? Merlin, é o Ron, sim. Nossa... Quero dizer, eu nem sei porque estou olhando, mas está complicado desviar o olhar; não é do meu feitio ficar espiando meus amigos transando, mas algo nessa cena chama minha atenção, algo com o nome Ronald Weasley fazendo Luna gemer até os gritos.

Nossa... acabei de engolir um quadrado e é melhor eu sair de fininho, andar de costas quando se está levemente alterada não é simples; ei, o que é isso quente e grande? Me viro e vejo Harry sorrindo e me olhando questionador.

Faço sinal para que ele fique em silêncio e ele cruza os braços, um sorriso torto se posta em seus lábios; vamos lá Potter, isso não é hora, tem gente querendo se satisfazer nessa casa. E não somos nós dois. Meu Merlin, quando Ron disse que Luna gemia alto demais, ele não estava brincando, a garota parece estar sendo jogada para os leões. Nossa, ele deve ser muito bom, ou ela muito escandalosa. Faço sinal para sairmos dali, pois ficar ouvindo gemidos não é minha cara, mas parece que ele não entende, apenas fica parado me olhando; por que tenho a impressão de que esse sorriso torto tem segundas intenções?

"O que está fazendo?" pergunto falando muito baixo e olhando-o dentro daqueles olhos verdes; é, esses olhos verdes são lindos mesmo.

"Por que estava espiando eles?" ele quer saber, ele não está perguntando o que acho que ele está perguntando, está?

"Não estava espiando nada, e vocês deveriam me avisar sobre essas coisas!" reclamo e tento empurrá-lo para fora, não consigo movê-lo um milímetro; eles tinham que ficar mais fortes e pesados também? Beleza arrasadora não bastava?

"A meia na porta." ele mostra a meia amarrada na maçaneta da porta de entrada; lógico, eu esqueci de falar que além de bruxa eu também sou parente do Sherlock Holmes, e decifro pistas deixadas por todos os lados.

"Vocês não me avisaram nada, como poderia saber?" mais uma vez tento empurrá-lo para fora, claro que falho, né?

"Você entrou e ficou olhando eles, não foi?" que sorriso malicioso é esse? Ele está insinuando que sou uma Voyeur? "Gostou do show?"

"Harry, isso lá é coisa pra se falar?" meu rosto esquentou, ótimo devo estar da cor de Ron agora; ai merda, não deu tempo de escapar. Perfeito, estou meio bêbada, ele está me prensando na parede, com as mãos na minha cintura, falando baixo em meu ouvido. Isso é algo ótimo, muito bom, mula manca.

"Então foi isso, você gostou. Qual parte, você gostou, Mione?" a voz dele parece ser feita de algum tipo de droga que paralisa os nervos do corpo, pois é exatamente assim como me sinto, total e assustadoramente, paralisada.

"Eu não vi..." começo, mas não termino, Harry ri baixo, me causando certos arrepios; maldita hora que eu fiquei boba por causa da bebida.

"Vamos ver, você viu quando ele a possuiu pela primeira vez, essa parte você gostou?" a pergunta soou absurda em minha mente, mas não consegui dizer nada, ele me segura com força e suavidade ao mesmo tempo; ele sabe exatamente o que fazer. "Não, o que te fez ficar olhando foram os movimentos dos corpos, não?"

Meus sentidos estão me dizendo ADEUS nesse exato momento, sinto o corpo dele colado ao meu, os movimentos que vi Ron fazendo com Luna, na cama, esse moreno reproduz mais fracos e leves, comigo. Fecho os olhos, cadê meu alto-controle? Treinei tanto.

"Achei, foi isso." ele mais uma vez se mexe contra mim, sacana, ta sorrindo disso tudo; qual a graça para ele sorrir desse jeito? "Hermione, você me surpreende cada dia mais."

Não consigo resistir, ele consegue fazer com que eu perca os sentidos facilmente, sem que realmente quisesse, respiro fundo e abro os olhos; e antes não tivesse feito isso, ele me vira na direção da porta aberta do quarto de Ron, fazendo com que eu olhasse a cena mais uma vez. Não consigo desviar os olhos ou fechá-los, apenas fico olhando, sinto Harry pressionar seu corpo atrás do meu. Deus, esta tortura tem fim? Merlin, Morgana, Hades, vamos lá, quem é o filho de um hipogrifo que cuida desse departamento? Vamos, eu pago para isso parar.

"Veja, poderia ser você..." ele diz mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha; porra eu tinha que estremecer? "E eu."

Me viro bufando e o empurro, consigo assim sair do apartamento, porém deixo a chave na porta, bolsa no chão e, um Harry, filho de uma santa mãe, muito satisfeito. Não me importo em descer as escadas pisando duro, meu salto fazendo um puta de um barulho; não creio que estive outra vez submissa a Harry. Mais que merda. O que ele tem que faz isso comigo? Acabei de ouvir alguém me chamar e descer as escadas correndo, melhor acelerar os passos.

"Mione..." Harry chama, me afasto da sua mão que tentou segurar a minha, olho furiosa para ele, um degrau abaixo do que ele está.

"Não, chega, Harry." digo alto, fazendo o moreno me olhar surpreso. "Por que está fazendo isso?"

"Fazendo o que?" nem tomando bronca ele desfaz o sorriso malicioso; canalha.

"Você sabe. Teve anos perto de mim, por que não me agarrava desse jeito quando estávamos sozinhos em Sidney?" Isso, esperta, atiça ele.

"Porque não. E não me lembro de você reclamar nenhuma vez que te agarrei esses dias." por que ele desceu para o mesmo degrau que o meu? Melhor me afastar.

"Não é pra ser, Harry. Você teve sua chance, e como teve; você lembra?" pergunto, Harry apenas coloca as mãos nos bolsos e olha para os próprios pés, sorrindo pelo canto da boca; mania de Malfoy.

"Lembro. Mas também me lembro que só não pude tomar a atitude certa, porque um certo ruivo apareceu."

**Flashback**

Ela sorriu pra mim, olhando dentro de meus olhos, parecia que cada dia mais ela se entregava, cada dia mais ela me queria um pouco mais; como negar que ela era linda? Como negar que ela era uma Deusa?

Olhei o que ela vestia, um espartilho branco, uma saia longa, quase transparente, deixando bem pouco para minha imaginação, que já está fervilhando de vê-la nesses trajes; por que mesmo que escolhemos festa gótica?

"Harry, por que está me olhando e não me chamando para dançar?" ela diz, os lábios pintados de vermelho-sangue se movem lentamente para mim; caralho, por que tenho que ficar imaginando o que ela pode fazer com aquela boca, aqueles lábios, aquela língua?

"Certo, vamos dançar." é a única coisa que posso responder; Merlin me ajuda, ela colou o corpo dela no meu, o espartilho afinou sua cintura, levantou e deu mais volumes aos seios. Isso por acaso é possível?

"Harry, olha nos meus olhos." cacete, ela percebeu? Também como não ia perceber, to quase babando nos seios dela. Certo, vou me concentrar nos olhos dela. Não sei foi uma boa idéia, olhar nos olhos dela só me deixaram mais excitado; o que ela quer com isso? Me deixar louco? Ainda bem que estou com esse casaco gigante que impede que ela sinta algo.

"Está gostando?" mais que pergunta idiota de se fazer, é claro que ela está gostando, ou estaria chorando, né?

"Sim, e você?" por que tudo nela nessa noite parece ser dez vezes mais atraente e tentador. _"São seus hormônios, Potter."_ Por que Mione tinha que me ensinar a ouvir sempre minha mente?

"Sim, estou adorando." hora de fazer algo a respeito, ela parece estar querendo, não é? "Mione, você quer dar uma volta?"

"Onde? Esqueceu que estamos em uma base fechada? Os únicos lugares para se andarem, são: salas de aula, lanchonete, onde estamos, e dormitórios." isso, ela pareceu entender o que eu quis dizer; que engraçado, ela está corando. "Oh, então... Vamos... andar..."

Tudo que eu queria ver, Hermione Granger gaguejando, isso é impagável. Ela enlaça o braço no meu e fica me olhando por algum tempo enquanto andamos, será possível que realmente vou tê-la só pra mim?

"Ei, onde vão?" Ron, se mata. Cacete, ele tinha que aparecer?

"Vamos dar uma volta." eu respondo e tento fazer alguns sinais para ele, que me olha como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

"Harry, ta com algum tique nervoso?" vai ser lerdo assim no quinto dos infernos; Hades, mata ele.

"Não. Vamos." será que ser bastante estúpido com ele, ele se liga que eu ia conseguir beijar a Mione? É pelo visto, não.

**Flashback**

"Mesmo assim. Eu quero o Draco, não faça mais nada." será que se eu começar a chorar, ele entende? O vejo me analisar por alguns momentos, será que ele quer me bater?

"Tudo bem. Você quer ele. Eu quero você." ele diz e começa a subir as escadas; espera, isso quer dizer o que? "Pode ter certeza de uma coisa, eu não costumo perder." e pisca re tornando a subir as escadas.

Vamos lá, eu preciso de ar, gravidade e cérebro, porque o meu pifou com essas palavras; Harry James Potter realmente disse que vai lutar? Ah, quer saber, que se dane. É isso aí, eu quero o Draco, e o que importa é minha decisão. _"Vamos rezar para que sim, não?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy..." é simplesmente a única coisa que ela consegue dizer. Merlin, essa mulher me leva a loucura; depois de anos sem dormir ao lado dela, sem me sentir dentro dela, me deixando sem ar, me deixando sem chão, completá-la como fazia antes, é total plenitude.

"Hermione, eu ainda nem comecei." sussurro no ouvido dela e deito sobre suas costas, que está de bruços na cama; Hades, ela não tem botão de desliga? Ótimo, era tudo que eu queria, estar com minha mulher em meus braços.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Gente, que tudooo, eu demorei para escrever esse cap... Mas graças a Dark, amore de maninha Sly, eu consegui escrever... Valeu, Dark... Fico na espera por sua fic perfeita... Te amoooo..._**

_**Brianna:**_ Eu não vou deixar ela para o Harry, mas a fic tem que ter aquele gosto diferente, não? Ahuahauhauhaa Espero que goste desse, juro, o próximo é só ela e o Draco... Valeu por cometar... Kiss

_**Angelines:**_ Eu tbm acho que a Mione é por demais de sortuda... Valeu por comentar... Espero que goste dessa parte... Kiss

_**E para todos que leram e não comentaram, valeu mesmo...**_

_**Comentem mais...**_

_**Kiss**_


	13. Tatuagem

**_Just e Dark, vcs conseguiram me fazer escrever..._**

**_Valeu, amores..._**

**_Esse é pra vcs..._**

**_Kiss_**

**

* * *

****Parte 13**

Não consigo entender o que ela veio fazer aqui, mas não ligo, não quero saber, a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido nessa semana; porém ela parece estar perturbada com algo, o que será?

"Estrela, tudo bem?" pergunto tentando ao máximo não querer invadir a privacidade dela.

"Tá sim." ela responde tomando mais um gole do firewhisky. Nossa, como ela é linda, tenho sorte em ter uma mulher tão linda comigo. Ela descruza as pernas pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos, tem algo perturbando-a.

"Vamos lá, Estrela, você está com alguma coisa te incomodando." nossa, ela me dá aquele olhar de 'não é da sua conta', mas agora parece que está mais disposta a me contar o porque de estar nervosa.

"É que vi algo que não deveria ter visto." ela diz com uma voz mais baixa e tenho que me aproximar ainda mais dela no sofá. "Eu, sem querer, peguei o Ron na cama com a Luna."

Certo, eu não deveria ter rido dela, porque ela parece estar brava comigo, mas o que ela me contou não é algo tão terrível assim; apesar que a visão do Weasley na cama com a Di-Lua não me parece algo que eu queira em minha memória. Melhor me acalmar, ela precisa de apoio, ou não teria vindo aqui.

"Não tem nada demais, Estrela." digo realmente achando que devo levar esse assunto para outro lado. "Então, quer comer algo?"

"Não, comi muito já." ela responde sorrindo fracamente e bebendo mais um gole do firewhisky. "Mas eu preciso de outra coisa, espero que não me mate."

Por mais que eu ache que conheça essa mulher, eu sempre descubro uma coisa nova; ela fuma. Sim, ela está na minha varanda me olhando com uma cara de cão abandonado, um belo corpo se mexendo devagar e um cigarro nos lábios; certo, não consigo ficar bravo, o cheiro do cigarro até que é gostoso e vê-la fumando também. Nossa, que saudade senti dessa mulher.

"Posso ficar?" ela pergunta, mas que pergunta idiota, mas é claro que pode ficar, né? Principalmente se aceitar dormir na minha cama.

"Claro. Importa-se de dormir na minha cama?" ela dá risada mas concorda. Yeah, é hoje que volto a ter essa morena pra mim. Merlin, ver essa mulher segurando o cigarro entre os dedos e levá-lo até os lábios vermelhos, que o segura com delicadeza, e traga, soltando a fumaça de jeito sexy, fazendo um pequeno biquinho; claro, a intenção é me provocar, me deixar louco e grudá-la na grade, como vou fazer. Hum, ouvi-la gemer meu nome é melhor ainda que imagina; Morgana, mato quem me afastar dela de novo.

* * *

Meu Merlin, ele pensa que vai aonde com essa excitação toda? Nossa, acho que é saudades, só pode; ele me prensa contra a grade afastando minhas pernas com a dele, buscando a maldita curva do meu pescoço com os lábios, as mãos acariciando o pouco de pele na minha cintura. Certo, eu sei que ele é o loiro dos meus sonhos e tal, mas ele precisa ser exatamente como nos meus sonhos? Precisa ser possessivo e gentil? Carinhoso e bruto? Assim fica difícil para uma reles coitada como eu ficar igual, né? Bom, é isso fumar ficou impossível agora que ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e vem buscar meus lábios.

"Malfoy..." eu digo, mas quem disse que ele ao menos me olha? Não, ele continua descendo os beijos por meu pescoço, procurando caminho até meu colo, e agora está beijando o tecido por cima de meu seio; eu não quero atrapalhar, mas acho que ele esqueceu que estamos em uma varanda. Certo, é no último andar, mas é ao ar livre, alguém do prédio vizinho pode estar olhando, né? Fica estranho ficar beijando e me amassando com ele aqui. "Vamos para seu quarto."

Isso, minha voz tinha que sair mais tremida, falhada e gemida do que saiu, não? Ele treme, parece que se segurando para não me deixar, mas afasta sua boca de meu corpo e me olha; é, de hoje não passa, olhos mais negros não existem. Sabe, as vezes me pergunto se os olhos dele se transformam só comigo ou com qualquer mulher com que ele se deita.

"Só com você, Estrela." Epa, ele ta lendo minha mente?

"Quer parar de entrar na minha mente." eu peço, ele ri e pega na minha mão, me puxando pra dentro.

"Quando você fica excitada sua mente se abre, aí ficar muito fácil." ele diz ainda me puxando, dessa vez na direção do quarto. Eu não quero nem imaginar quanto tempo vamos ficar nesse quarto, só que eu não vou querer sair dali muito cedo; ele definitivamente vai acabar comigo, vai tirar esses cinco anos de atraso. "Pode ter certeza."

Eu nem tenho tempo de falar, ele entra no quarto já me empurrando na parede, me beija daquele jeito que só ele sabe fazer, tirando todo ar do meu pulmão; até me lembra a primeira vez que nos beijamos. Nossa, isso faz muito tempo... Hum, ele é muito rápido, já ouviu falar em feitiço que tira roupas? Pois eu já, acabei de ver minhas roupas sumirem de meu corpo e do dele também.

Tortura, tortura, tortura, ele se afasta, sabe-se lá para fazer o que, enquanto eu continuo grudada na parede, pelada, olhando aquela bundinha linda se afastar. Ele para perto da cama e liga o abajur, vira de frente pra mim e... Minha mãe, aquilo era daquele tamanho? Não era, não pode ser... Acho que estou perdendo tempo olhando daqui. Esse sorriso de canto de boca só porque estou me aproximando, é de um ser sacana; suas mãos deslizam devagar por minha cintura, sinto que começo a estremecer um pouco, esse contato pele com pele me deixa louca.

"Você é divina, Hermione." ele diz e beija meu ombro, me virando de costas pra ele, prensando o corpo no meu, me fazendo sentir tudo o desejo dele. Passa a língua por minha nuca, suas mãos sobem deslizando por minha pele na direção de meus seios, parando logo abaixo deles, segurando-os sem apertar.

* * *

Ela tem um corpo lindo e desejável, não consigo resistir, preciso tocar, beijar, ter; parece até droga, que você usa, e sempre quer mais. Com a luz do abajur posso ver melhor seu corpo, o quarto quase escuro deixa um clima mais sensual; deslizo as mãos pelo corpo dela, buscando cada pedaço de pele onde eu já toquei um dia e hoje volta a ser meu. Desço minhas mãos por sua barriga, pulando aquele lugar onde sei que ela quer que eu toque, tortura é mais legal.

Beijo a nuca dela, tentando não deixá-la ainda mais excitada, mas mesmo sem tocá-la no baixo-ventre, consigo senti-la quente, provavelmente se derretendo; adora as sensações que causamos um no outro, deixando aquele gosto de insanidade gravado na mente. Inclino o corpo dela brevemente para frente, somente para que ela apóie as mãos na cama, assim consigo senti-la ainda mais; espera lá, o que é isso?

"Hermione, o que é isso?" perguntou levando minha mão por trás e colocando meu dedo fixamente um pouco antes do bumbum dela, bem onde acaba a espinha.

"É uma tatuagem. Oras, o que parece?" ela responde rindo e se virando, jogando-se deitada na cama; epa, essa história não vai ficar assim.

"Como assim? Deixa eu ver." Ela se vira deitada na cama, é, isso é algo bonito de se ver; mas não estou querendo ver isso, quero ver a tatuagem. Subo na cama, cada joelho meu passo pelo lado do corpo dela, me sento em suas coxas, olhando fixamente aquela nova tatuagem; me parece um D, um H e um R. Espera aí, o que significa isso? "O que significa?"

"Oras, Draco. É um D, um H e um R estilizados um em cima do outro. Parece um tribal de longe." Ela responde olhando por cima do ombro, dando risada. Não sei qual das letras vem primeiro, será que é a ordem de homens que dormiram com ela? Por que eu tenho certeza que o Potter e o Weasley não iam passar três anos com ela naquele fim de mundo, sem tirar uma casquinha; não que eu esteja chamando-a de galinha, mas conheço Hermione carente, se ela foi capaz de me pedir para chupá-la durante um jogo, qual eu não joguei porque ganhei uma detenção, ela seria capaz de dormir com um dos dois para apagar a carência.

"Harry e Ronald?" pergunto vendo assentir. É isso, vou matar aqueles dois. "E por que essas três letras?" eu tenho que cutucar a ferida, né? Eu adoro me torturar pelo visto, da próxima vez eu compro um chicote pra ela me açoitar.

"Porque... da licença." Ela me empurra pra sair de cima das pernas dela, virando todo o corpo e se ajoelhando em minha frente; sei que sou burro por achar que ela dormiria com eles, mas poxa, ela tem o nome deles tatuado no corpo junto com o meu, o que você pensaria.

* * *

Seguro o rosto dele perto do meu, nossos corpos se tocam e seus olhos ainda estão negros, mas passam tanta insegurança, que acho lindo; fiquei tanto tempo imaginando como seria ter Draco Malfoy de novo em meus braços, dizendo que me ama, me desejando e escurecendo os olhos por mim. Me sinto no céu, me sinto completa; beijo seus lábios devagar, ele continua a me olhar, tentando decifrar o que tenho na mente, mas não consegue, nem ele consegue decifrar o que passa na dele.

"São os homens que amei. O R de Ron, que amei e amo como se fosse uma parte de mim, qual respeito e idolatro; pela coragem, leveza e amor de irmão que sente por mim. O H de Harry, que sempre amei e vou amar como se tivesse nascido comigo, aquele que sempre me contrario e me amou mesmo quando eu estava errada; mas que nunca deixou de errar e me deixar corrigi-lo, nossa amor é único e incompreensível." deixo que ele se acalme com minhas palavras, talvez o que eu vá dizer agora, mude tudo que já tivemos e sentimos um pelo outro; Merlin, me ajuda. "O D de Draco, do único homem que já viu minhas qualidades por completas, meus defeitos por completos, que me amou sem se preocupar com o mundo, que me deixou amá-lo sem se preocupar com nada. Que desistiu de mim, para que eu pudesse ser feliz; um homem que respeito, amo, agradeço por ter do lado, que sei que sempre me amou e que sempre agradeceu por me ter ao lado. Amo seus defeitos Draco, amo suas manias chatas, seus modos sarcásticos e estúpidos de ser; amo você por completo, não me vejo com mais ninguém. Não quero mais ninguém."

Certo, ele ficar me olhando com esses olhos claros demais está me deixando nervosa, ele poderia falar alguma coisa, não? Sabe, acho até engraçado como ele consegue mudar de cor de olho tão rápido: de negros cheios de prazer, para um quase branco cheio de amor. Ele respira fundo, está se preparando para falar, finalmente.

"Hermione, você consegue me desmontar. Me desmonta com palavras, com gestos e com seu amor." E me beija, nossa, ele me ama assim como amo ele; não preciso de mais nada.

* * *

"Malfoy..." é simplesmente a única coisa que ela consegue dizer. Merlin, essa mulher me leva a loucura; depois de anos sem dormir ao lado dela, sem me sentir dentro dela, me deixando sem ar, me deixando sem chão, completá-la como fazia antes, é total plenitude.

"Hermione, eu ainda nem comecei." sussurro no ouvido dela e deito sobre suas costas, que está de bruços na cama; Hades, ela não tem botão de desliga? Ótimo, era tudo que eu queria, estar com minha mulher em meus braços.

Depois da terceira vez que estou dentro dela, preciso me deitar, essa mulher me destrói; claro, não vou dizer nunca para ela que estou cansado e quase pedindo arrego, só preciso de alguns minutos para me recompor.

"Se importa seu eu fumar?" ela pergunta com aquela carinha de boneca que sabe que eu não resisto.

"Claro." certo, eu preciso aprender que ela fumando perto de mim não é uma coisa boa. Por que? Bem, ela levar o cigarro até os lábios, tragando devagar e sorrindo pra mim como se o cigarro fosse a coisa mais saborosa que existe nesse planeta. Sim, ela está me provocando, porém vou fingir que não estou percebendo, assim ela continua e me dá tempo de me recuperar.

"Draco, tenho uma pergunta." certo pela cara séria dela, eu vou conseguir descansar até mais do que eu queria. "Você sente o que por mim?"

Olha, não querendo ser o macho e tal, mas que péssimo horário para discutir sentimentos; mas eu sei que não vou escapar, ela sempre consegue me fazer discutir seja o que for, na hora que for.

"Estrela, o que você quer saber na verdade?" isso, perguntar alguma coisa é melhor do que dar qualquer resposta. Ixi, pela cara dela, acho que não foi minha melhor idéia.

* * *

Certo, ele está escapando da pergunta me fazendo outra, ou seja, está tentando não responder; desculpa loiro, mas hoje você vai me esclarecer tudo.

"Malfoy, estou falando sério. O que sente? Por que está comigo?" ela sorri pelo canto da boca e tenho vontade de bater nele. Certo tenho que parar de querer bater nele, afinal ele está extremamente maior é mais forte.

"Estrela." ele suspira, talvez eu deva me preparar para uma bela rejeição, afinal seria pedir muito para que Malfoy continuasse me amando todos esses anos, não? "Eu adoro você, quero ficar do seu lado. Mas você acabou de voltar... onde você vai?"

Eu me levanto e começo a procurar por minhas roupas, não quero nem terminar de escutar, já sei o que ele vai dizer. 'Você acabou de voltar, vamos mais devagar, acabamos de nos reencontrar.' Foda-se, não quer, acredite tem quem queira. E põe queira nisso.

"Onde estão minha roupas?" pergunto olhando dentro daqueles olhos que tanto gosto, mas poxa ele tem que ser um perfeito idiota?

"Onde vai?" não, ele não perguntou isso? Ele realmente é tão idiota? Não é possível que eu ame esse homem[i_"Burra. Achou que ele ia se jogar nos seus braços?"_[/i. Mas é claro que eu achei, né? Porra, eu amo ele, ele me ama, qual a dificuldade?

"Cadê minhas roupas, Malfoy?" ele me olha meio espantado e triste, problema dele; ele deveria ter respondido outra coisa, afinal só estou indo embora porque ele é um perfeito babaca insensível. Ora, acabamos de transar por horas e ele vem com essa conversa mole de eu ter acabado de voltar? Vai a merda. Eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar escutando essa conversa fiada.

Mentira, na verdade eu vou pra casa chorar até não ter mais lágrimas, mas aqui eu não fico; prefiro ficar com o Harry tarado, do que com o Draco estúpido. Caramba, ele vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de bobo?

"Minha roupas, Malfoy!" certo, eu só estou gritando porque quero muito chorar, mas não quero que seja na frente dele. Desesperada para sair daqui é pouco, afinal não é ele que escutou da pessoa que ama, e que não vê faz cinco ano que é muito cedo. Imbecil.

"Aqui está." essa cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudanças não adianta de nada; certo, por um momento adianta, mas ele não me engana. Poxa, seria muito difícil dizer que sentiu minha falta e que me ama?

Me troco em silêncio, somente sentindo aqueles olhos queimando em minha nuca, não vou voltar atrás; já foi. A vontade de chorar é gigante, mas não vou dar esse gosto para ele, a melhor coisa a fazer é mostrar o que ele perdeu. O olho segurando minhas lágrimas e sorrio do jeito mais filho da mãe que consigo, engatinho pela cama até chegar no colo dele; e não é que a besta sorri achando que ta tudo bem? Merlin, que insensível.

"Malfoy..." começo gemendo, isso ele fechou os olhos, ótimo. "Vai se foder."

Nossa, nunca me senti tão bem em ver alguém me olhando com tamanha surpresa; acho que preciso fazer isso mais vezes. Saiu do quarto dele me sentindo um pouco melhor, porém não melhora a situação que me encontro. Merda, Malfoy insensível.

* * *

_**Espero que gostem e comente...**_

_**Kiss**_


	14. Entre Os Garotos

**Parte 14**

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Sim, se você conhece uma pessoa idiota, acredite, ela não é mais IDIOTA que o Malfoy. Poxa, eu fiquei esse tempo todo achando que íamos ficar juntos e tudo mais, e ele me vem com essa conversa mole? Chega de homens!

Chega, não quero mais saber de Draco, nem Harry e muito menos do Ron, chega de homens me causando dores de cabeças e noites acordadas; eu sei que não vou cair para o lado das mulheres, mas os homens eu também não quero mais.

Essa casa agora me parece tão estranha que nem sei se quero ficar aqui. Os garotos estão na cozinha, mas sei bem que só passar e dar um sorriso dizendo boa noite não vai ser simples; e veja lá, os dois estão atrás de mim enquanto venho para meu quarto, perguntando onde estive e porque da cara de choro.

-Nada. – certo, até parece que eles vão deixar isso quieto.

-Conta, Mi! – você já desabou em lágrimas por causa de um apelido dito com carinho? Bom, eu estou fazendo isso, o que é ridículo, afinal eles vão ficar mais preocupados; eu tenho amigos maravilhosos. Os dois me abraçando, fazendo carinho em minha cabeça, falando ao mesmo tempo e nem consigo entender, mas sei que estão tentando me acalmar.

-Mi, conta o que houve. – diz Harry me puxando para nós três sentarmos na cama, Ron fica me olhando com esses olhos azuis brilhantes; ah claro, essa imagem dela transando com a Luna tinha que voltar agora?

-O que foi? Por que ficou vermelha? – ótimo, agora estou chorando e vermelha; sim, obrigada Merlin, era tudo que eu precisava.

-Nada, só estou triste. – digo e tento me levantar, mas eles me seguram pela mão.

-E quem te deixou assim? – olha, eu juro que estou muito inclinada a falar que é o Malfoy que me fez chorar; mas que bem isso me traria? Não, é melhor falar que estou triste porque estou com saudades dos meus pais; o que não deixa de ser verdade.

-Saudades dos meus pais. – viu? Eles me olham com uma carinha triste e me abraçam, sem mais perguntas. Estou triste e feliz, triste porque aquele IDIOTA do Malfoy não aprende, e feliz porque tenho os melhores amigos que uma pessoa pode pedir.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim, e não sei nem se quero trocar de roupa pra dormir, mas preciso de um banho, tirar esse cheiro de Malfoy que está em mim; céus, ele consegue me perturbar mesmo quando não está por perto.

-Rapazes, vou tomar um banho. – digo me soltando deles e indo na direção de minhas roupas.

-Vamos esperar por você, assim conversamos mais. – Ron diz se esticando em minha cama e sorrindo; se querem saber, a hora que eu voltar ambos estarão dormindo. Os conheço, e muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Eles vão dormir e eu terei que me espremer entre eles.

Pego minha roupa e saio do quarto, nem consigo chegar ao banheiro e Harry me prensa na parede; mais que merda! Pegaram o dia pra me irritar? Ele me abraça, mas não é igual das outras vezes; sim, ainda está INTEIRO colado em mim, mas não parece ser um abraço com segundas intenções. O abraço de volta, não custa nada.

-Mi, por que você deixa ele fazer isso com você? – ele pergunta bem baixo em meu ouvido; suspirar não foi uma boa idéia.

-Não deixo ele fazer nada, Harry. – ta na hora dessa galera aprender que eu NÃO sou mais uma menininha boba e que precisa ser protegida por todos os lados; Merlin, será que só eu estava na batalha e me vi deixando dois Death Eater's inconscientes e matando um?

-Deixa sim. Você o ama, e não vê que ele pode machucá-la. – ele diz depositando um beijo em minha testa e fazendo carinho no meu rosto; me sinto mais criança que Harry quando perdeu os pais. Eu nem sei o que dizer, o que vou responder? Que ele tem toda razão? Que ele está errado? Nem adianta, melhor ficar em silêncio.

Ele se vira e volta para o quarto, melhor eu tomar meu banho logo, deitar e dormir, essa noite está me deixando extremamente nervosa, triste e outros sentimentos que tenho certeza que nem vou poder nomear.

-------------------------------

Não falei? Eu sabia que eles iam estar dormindo, conheço esses dois; Harry parece uma criança dormindo, está virado de lado de costas para Ron, as pernas levemente curvadas, as mãos no meio de suas pernas. Ron está do outro lado, de costas para Harry, também na mesma posição, seus cabelos caindo no rosto; será que devo tirar uma foto deles para depois fazer chantagem?

Não, eles estão tão fofos e eu estou com tanto sono que sou capaz de dormir um dia inteiro; pego a coberta do armário e vou até a cama; dilema, como vou subir na cama com esses dois dormindo desse jeito? Merda, vou acabar acordando um deles. Melhor não subir na cama, vou dormir na sala, por que sinceramente deitar na cama de Ron sabendo o que aconteceu algumas horas antes não me alegra; e a cama do Harry é tão suspeita quanto a de Ron.

Merlin, nem quero imaginar as coisas que acontecem lá; certo, pensar sobre isso me faz pensar nas coisas que eles fazem e eu não deveria estar pensando. Nossa, agora tem imagens também, que horror.

Saiu do quarto pé ante pé para não fazer barulho e acordá-los, dou uma última olhada nas 'crianças' e dou risada; eles são tão fortes, altos e valentes, mas desse jeito ficam parecendo crianças indefesas. Fecho a porta e sigo pelo corredor, ninguém merece as imagens das perversidades que esses dois devem fazer naquela casa; nem deveria me espantar, afinal são homens e moram sozinhos. Isso realmente não vai me ajudar a dormir, pensar em Ron andando só de boxer pela casa, realmente não vai me ajudar a dormir; merda, pensar em Harry também não.

Vou ligar a TV e assim minha mente me deixa em paz e eu consigo dormir; me deito no sofá duro e já nem sei se é uma boa idéia dormir aqui, minha cama está tão mais atraente. Saco, a coberta é quente, mas o sofá é duro demais, vou ficar cheia das dores amanhã; isso é que dá ser uma amiga legal, porque se fosse outra pessoa teria acordado os dois e chutado-os da cama. Preciso parar de ser boazinha, afinal não tenho ganhado nada sendo assim.

Hermione, a má. Nem eu agüento sem rir, é ridículo demais a idéia de uma Hermione que não ajuda, que não dá conselhos e broncas; você consegue imaginar uma Hermione que apronta, que quebra as regras e que não aconselha? Isso não existe. Certo, também não sou nenhuma Madre Teresa, mas eu não consigo me ver na pele da Pamela Anderson; Merlin, por que me lembrei da Pamela Anderson? Agora é que não durmo mesmo.

Nossa, e juntar Harry, Ron e Pamela Anderson é que não vai me fazer dormir mesmo, por que eu tenho que ter uma mente fértil? Sim, por muitas vezes é bom, afinal eu preciso da minha mente fértil no serviço, mas em casos como esse, eu não acho tão proveitoso. Vamos pensar em outra coisa, tipo... Tipo... Mas que merda, eu estou limitada a pensar ou em Malfoy, ou Harry, Ron e Pamela Anderson juntos; ninguém merece.

Essa televisão é uma meleca, nenhum canal tem algo legal de se ver, nada que me faça ter outros pensamentos; certo, vamos lá. Vamos pensar em como minha vida está indo, já que esse está sendo o tópico mais cotado.

A - eu consegui um emprego, mas isso eu já tinha quando terminei o curso de Auror.

B – namorados? To correndo deles, afinal o que estava na lista de 'possível', se mostrou um perfeito babaca.

C – Amigos maravilhosos? Dois, mas um deles está sendo mais amigo com segundas intenções.

D – Aproveitamento? Quase zero, afinal sexo com uma frase daquela depois nem me é considerado aproveitamento; preciso de mais.

E – Sono? Algum, afinal minha vida é um tédio.

F – Drama? Quase cem por cento, estou fazendo tempestade no copo d'água; mas é meu jeito. Melhor dormir. Isso, fechar os olhos e dormir.

Opa, de quem é essa mão? Abro meus olhos e vejo dois olhos azuis me olhando intensamente; sabe, eu sei que o Ron sempre foi uma graça, meio desligado e tal, mas uma graça. Eu ainda não sei quando foi que esqueci que ele era um bom partido na escola.

_"Quando o Malfoy te beijou?"_, minha mente precisa parar de responder perguntas desse sentido.

-O que foi? – nossa, eu estou com sono, minha voz está mole.

-Vem, vem pra cama. – certo, a frase ficou estranha, mas nem vou negar, esse sofá iria acabar com as minhas costas. Olha só que fofo, ele me pega no colo; nem vou reclamar, afinal você reclamaria de ter um ruivo alto, forte, cabelos longos, olhos azuis brilhantes e de sorriso carinhoso te carregando pra cama? Eu tenho os melhor amigos da história, eu sei.

Ron me coloca do lado do Harry e deita olhando pra mim, sorrindo; nossa, faz alguns anos que não dormimos assim. Sim, para algumas pessoas isso seria errado, ou totalmente pervertido, mas para nós não; era o único jeito que conseguíamos dormir durante a Guerra.

Nossa, me lembro como se fosse hoje, a primeira vez que dormimos assim, estávamos no antigo quarto do Sirius, planejando como sairíamos para procurar as Hocruxes e eu fui a primeira a dormir; acordei algumas horas depois em sentindo muito bem. Olhei e vi que Harry estava me abraçando pela cintura e Ron dormia ao meu lado, o rosto na curva do meu pescoço; qualquer um que visse a cena poderia pensar o pior de mim. Mas daquele dia em diante eu já não conseguia dormir de outro jeito, precisava deles, precisava da proteção deles.

-Lembra quando dormimos assim pela primeira vez? – ele pergunta, estamos pensando a mesma coisa.

-Claro, e também lembro da cara da sua mãe. - nós dois rimos.

_-Mais o que é isso? – o grito ecoou pelo quarto, os três adolescentes na cama acordaram assustados, olhando para todos os lados. _

_Hermione se levantou procurando a origem do grito e se deparou com metade da família Weasley e outras pessoas da Ordem paradas na porta olhando-a, levou alguns segundos até entender o que ocorria; Ron passava a mão nos olhos tentando espantar o sono e Harry já estava se levantando. _

_-O que aconteceu? – o moreno perguntou procurando o tênis. _

_-Quem vai me explicar o que vocês três faziam na mesma cama? – a voz da Sra. Weasley estava esganiçada, ela batia a ponta do pé direito no chão e as mãos pressionavam a cintura; Hermione escutou a frase, mas sua mente não registrou nada de errado. _

_-Estávamos conversando e acabamos dormindo. – Ron explicou, mas o humor de sua mãe não melhorou, apesar de sair do quarto ainda muito nervosa e levando os outros com ela. Ron olhou para os familiares, os gêmeos faziam sinais de positivo, como se estivessem dando parabéns por algo. _

_Hermione saiu da cama e se olhou no espelho, estava com o cabelo bagunçado, as vestes tortas; a Sra. Weasley não estava errada em achar aquilo estranho, realmente parecia outra coisa. Olhou para Ron, a cara com algumas marcas do travesseiro, camisa com alguns botões abertos, Harry estava sem óculos e parecia ter saído de uma maquina de lavar, de tão abarrotado que estava. Qualquer pessoa que entrasse no quarto e os achasse na situação em que a Sra. Weasley os achou, com certeza pensaria besteira, aquilo parecia ser pervertido e fazia com que ela ficasse parecendo uma garota sem respeito algum. _

_Mas será que alguém entenderia que era a primeira vez em anos que dormira tão bem? Que se sentira protegida e sossegada? Balançou a cabeça e deixou um pequeno sorriso brincar em seus lábios antes de falar. _

_-Eu acho que sua mãe tem razão de estranhar. Olhem pra nós. – ela disse, a voz ainda um pouco rouca; Harry e Ron se olharam e depois olharam para ela. _

_Ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, somente se fitando, para logo depois caírem na risada. _

_-As pessoas tem a mente fértil. – disse Hermione olhando para os dois. – Nós três? Seria guerra e não amor. _

_E caíram na risada outra vez, porém todas as noites seguintes eles esperavam todo mundo dormir, e iam para o quarto dela; foi assim até a guerra findar._

-Eu senti falta disso. – passei a mão pelo braço de Harry e puxei um pra mim, mesmo que ficássemos meio tortos, eu sabia que quando ele acordasse não se importaria; Ron me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa.

-Eu também. – ele disse antes de fechar os olhos; engraçado, estou morrendo de sono agora.

-----------------------------------

Você já acordou e pensou "Quem diabos está dormindo no meu braço?". Bom, se já, sabe bem o que estou passando nesse momento, mas é só abrir os olhos e encontrar os cabelos vermelhos de Ron na minha frente que já me acalmo. É, eu dormi bem. Nossa, fazia anos que não dormia tão tranqüila e sossegada.

-Acorda. – digo baixo, mas sei que eles não vão acordar. – Acorda!

Viu? Um grito resolve tudo; Harry desperta, mas me puxa ainda mais pra ele; ele não perdeu esse costume? Ron abre os olhos mas parece estar sonhando ainda. Eu nunca vi homens mais difíceis de acordar do que esses aqui.

-Desse jeito vai assustá-los. – não, essa voz não é dele. Merlin, diz que não. Olha que lindo, é. Merda.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – eu pergunto, mas sei bem que se não acordar essas antas, não vou sair da cama. Porra, belo horário pra aparecer.

-Vim te ver, pedir desculpas. – ele sorri daquele jeito idiota de ser; merda, esses garotos pesam mais que pedra. – Mas parece que você está ocupada.

-Quem te deixou entrar? – a pergunta do ano, não é? Se eu queria parecer culpada, por qualquer coisa, eu consegui com essa pergunta. Pareço até uma mulher traidora que é pega no flagra. – ACORDEM!

Pronto, eles acordaram; certo, não é o jeito certo, mas eu precisava sair daqui e eles não estavam facilitando. Harry olha pelo quarto e quando vê Malfoy me olha, como se eu soubesse o que ele faz ali; Ron se senta e fica encarando o loiro. O idiota nem se faz de preocupado, afinal não fez nada de errado, certo? ERRADO! Eu deveria deixar os meninos o quebrarem.

-A ruiva me deixou entrar. – ele sorri para os rapazes; ele pede, né? – Eu vim te chamar pra almoçar, mas estou esperando faz meia hora. O almoço já passou.

O que? Já passou a hora do almoço? Ele só pode estar brincando. Merlin, são quase uma da tarde; bom, é fato, durmo melhor entre os meninos. Ron e Harry dizem algo sobre terem que correr para o serviço com boas desculpas e saem do quarto; claro, antes olham feio para Malfoy. Eu não quero ficar sozinha com ele, afinal já sei o que virá a seguir: vou perguntar o que ele quer, ele vai fazer algumas piadinhas sobre nós três na mesma cama, depois vai pedir desculpas, me beijar e nem escutar minha resposta e eu volto que nem boba.

-Malfoy, o que quer? – viu? Eu comecei a cena. Burra!

-Hermione... – ok, essa hesitação não tava no roteiro. Vamos loiro, desembucha. –Estrela... – pronto, ele vai ficar falando meus apelidos e nomes. – Eu... – certo, vamos levar anos desse jeito.

-Você? – será que incentivando ele continua? Nossa, nem me olhei no espelho pra ver o desastre que estou; Merlin, que vergonha. Bom, me cobrir até o pescoço com o lençol não vai adiantar de nada na minha situação; pior não dá pra ficar.

-Quer casar comigo?

Acho que dá.

* * *

Estou postando mesmo estando toda zuada...

uhauahuahauhauahuahauahuahauahuahuahauahuahauhauahau

Espero que gostem e comentem...

Kiss


	15. Sem Escolher

**Parte 15**

Não que eu esteja mudando de lado, longe de mim, mas você já reparou que uma única mulher faz um arraso na cabeça dos homens em uma pista de dança; nesse exato momento me refiro a Ginevra Weasley, vulgo Ginny. Ela está no meio da pista de dança do Fire, as mãos para cima, olhos fechados, e se mexe com maestria; sinceramente, todos a olham.

Não é para menos também, uma saia que parece um sinto, uma blusa de botões, e eu tenho certeza é pelo menos dois números menor do que ela deveria usar; sandálias de salto alto, e bota alto nisso. Os cabelos soltos, maquilagem fraca e unhas pintadas de vermelho; sim, ela está pronta pra caça. Dou risada, Ginny sempre me surpreendeu, sempre sapeca, espontânea, divertida e vingativa; acho que tenho uma pequena idéia de porque ela está agindo assim.

Bom, a festa está bombando, a Luna ter conseguido fechar a danceteria Fire só para o aniversário dela foi muito bom, e não deve ter sido barato; finalmente ela e Ron deixaram todos saberem que estão juntos, mas que todo mundo já soubesse e fingisse que não. O bom de festas assim é que vê muitas pessoas da escola que acabou perdendo contato; eu vi alguns rostos conhecidos, incluindo o de Malfoy.

Eu nem sei o que pensar dele, afinal alguns dias atrás me pediu em casamento, mas nem me deixou responder, saiu do quarto e foi embora; eu? Eu fiquei olhando para o lugar onde ele estava e depois passei o dia parecendo um zumbi. Eu não liguei, nem ele; não fui eu quem fez o pedido, não vou ligar. Se ele é teimoso, imagina eu, pô, até parece que não me conhece.

Ginny me chama pra dançar com ela, a vergonha é gigante, mas agora ta todo mundo olhando pra mim, eu não deveria ter saído da mesa; vou andando devagar até a ruiva. Eu passei muito tempo pensando no que fazer, e dançar com milhões de pessoas olhando não estava na lista.

Ela sorri daquele jeito sapeca, segurando com uma mão em minha cintura, enquanto coloca uma de suas pernas entre as minhas; dou risada. A seguro com um das minhas mãos em seu ombro, a música não é tão rápida, mas não é lenta; ela começa a se mover e tenho plena certeza de que todos estão me olhando, esperando que eu também comece a dançar. Nossa, música perfeita pra se dançar com alguém... mas não a Ginny.

_Like a movie scene, in the sweetest dreams, I have _

_pictured us together_

**(Como em uma cena de filme, nos sonhos mais doces, eu **

**nos imaginei juntos)**

Certo, eu vi nossa turma parada nos olhando e nem sei se me importo, começo a rir aproveitando o ritmo da dança.

-Obrigada.

Abro os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Ginny, aqueles olhos esverdeados estão me olhando de um jeito sapeca, como se eu estivesse compactuando com algum plano mirabolante.

-Pelo que? – ela ri e olha para nossa turma, agora entendo direitinho. Neville está olhando para ela, e receio que eles brigaram, e a intenção da ruiva é provar que se ele não presta atenção nela, algum outro homem presta. -Não tem de que. – eu respondo achando graça nessa vingancinha dele.

-Ele vai aprender que não é o único que pode me querer. – eu desato a rir, só mesmo a Ginny para fazer uma coisa banal como isso se tornar uma tempestade.

_"Olha só quem fala."_, eu prefiro ignorar minha mente e volto a prestar atenção na ruiva toda rebolosa na minha frente.

Nossa, tem muita gente nos olhando, incluindo o Malfoy. Bosta, estou me sentindo uma adolescente no baile da escola, esperando o garoto que gosto vir me tirar pra dançar. Não, que ele não venha.

_"Vamos nos decidir, por favor."_

Se concentra Mione, dança. Fecha os olhos.

_Now to feel your lips, on my fingertips, I have to say _

_is even better_

**(Agora sentindo seus lábios nos meu dedos, **

**Eu tenho que dizer que é melhor ainda)**

A Ginny me leva, nem reparo no quanto chamamos atenção, aqui na pista posso esquecer do pedido, posso esquecer Harry me prensando, o corpo de Ron; chega, cansei. Não posso enganar os dois, muito menos eu. Que se dane, vou curtir essa noite, que seja o que Merlin quiser.

_Then I ever thought it could possibly be, _

_It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free_

**(E eu nunca pensei que fosse possível, **

**É perfeito, é paixão, está me libertando)**

Por que nunca foi fácil pra mim? Eu sempre tive que escolher entre duas opções, nunca apareceu uma só; eu sei que deveria tomar cuidado com o que desejo. Mas no meu lugar, o que você desejaria?

_From all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried, _

_I have spent all of my life..._

**( De toda a minha tristeza, as lágrimas que derramei **

**Tenho passado toda a minha vida...)**

Eu sei que deveria parar de reclamar, ele faz meu tipo, exatamente meu número; tão errado, tão certo. Se eu conseguisse tirar a segunda opção de minha mente eu talvez fosse feliz ao lado dele. Ele poderia ler minha mente, me ajudar a desfazer esse nó, vir me segurar no lugar de Ginny, dizer que me quer; se ele vier, eu me deixo levar.

_Waiting for tonight, oh, _

_When you would be here in my arms. _

_Waiting for tonight, oh, _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long. _

_Waiting for tonight_

**(Esperando por esta noite, oh, **

**Quando você estaria aqui em meus braços. **

**Esperando por esta noite, oh, **

**Eu sonhei com este amor por tanto tempo. **

**Esperando por esta noite)**

Ginny soltou minha cintura, mas outra mão ocupa seu lugar, tenho certeza que é um deles; já tomei minha decisão. Não vou abrir os olhos, que Merlin cuide de meu destino; ele que me segura, que me leva pra casa.

_Tender words you say, take my breath away, _

_Love me now, leave me never_

**(Palavras doces você diz, me deixam sem fôlego, **

**Me ame agora, nunca me deixe)**

Eu não quero mais escolher, deixa que escolham por mim, que decidam quem é meu; se tenho medo? Tenho, muito. Não sei se ao abrir os olhos vou encontrar duas íris cinzas ou verdes me encarando. O corpo dele cola ao meu, se mexe junto com o meu, só ouço sua respiração eu meu ouvido; a música continua alta.

_Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace, _

_I want to stay in this forever_

**(Encontrei um lugar sagrado, perdido em seu abraço **

**Quero ficar nele para sempre)**

Ele está com as mãos nas minhas costas, me puxando contra o corpo dele, sua respiração está acelerada, a minha não está diferente; a camisa dele está aberta nos dois primeiros botões. Os cabelos caem em meus ombros, misturando-se aos meus.

_I think of the days when the sun used to set, _

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed_

**(Penso nos dias em que o sol costumava se pôr **

**No meu coração vazio, sozinha em minha cama)**

Minhas mãos pousam em seus ombros, continuo com os olhos fechados, não quero abrir e encontrar algo diferente do que quero ver; mas, qual cor eu quero ver? Cinza? Verde? Sinceramente não sei.

Nunca entendi esse meu fascínio por me colocar em situações complicadas, por um lado tem o Harry que sempre cuidou de mim, sempre esteve ao meu lado; por outro tem o Malfoy que mudou por mim, que me amou e ainda me ama. Entretanto ambos são complicados.

_Tossing and turning, emotions were strong, _

_I knew I had to hold on..._

**(Rolando e virando, emoções eram fortes, **

**Sabia que tinha que agüentar...)**

Ele cola os lábios na curva do meu pescoço, eu sei que deveria saber quem me beija, mas estou com medo; o destino escolheu com qual deles eu vou pra casa. É hora de parar de ser criança e aceitar o que tiver que acontecer.

-Vem pra casa comigo, Hermione. – ele pede; abro meus olhos devagar, já reconheci a voz.

Nunca achei que olhar tão fundo para os olhos dele fosse fazer tudo parar, talvez eu estivesse esperando por esse momento; olhar fundo em seus olhos e ver o que ele não consegue verbalizar.

_Waiting for tonight, oh, _

_When you would be here in my arms. _

_Waiting for tonight, oh, _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long. _

_Waiting for tonight_

**(Esperando por esta noite, oh, **

**Quando você estaria aqui em meus braços. **

**Esperando por esta noite, oh, **

**Eu sonhei com este amor por tanto tempo. **

**Esperando por esta noite)**

Ficamos nos olhando, ele desceu os lábios até meu pescoço, ainda falando contra minha pele; e não preciso que ele grite, ou que a música se torne mais baixa. As palavras deslizam da boca dele, batem de encontro a mim.

-Vem ser minha, Hermione.

_Gonna of the days when the sun used to set, _

_On my empty heart all alone in my bed_

**(Foram-se os dias em que o sol costumava se pôr **

**No meu coração vazio, sozinha em minha cama)**

-Me deixa te fazer feliz. – nossos corpos ainda se mexem juntos, as mãos dele são possessivas, seguram meu corpo como se estivesse com medo que eu fosse fugir.

Minha mente se desligou, fim de jogo. Ele me ganhou.

_Tossing and turning, emotions were strong, _

_I knew I had to hold on..._

**(Rolando e virando, emoções eram fortes, **

**Sabia que tinha que agüentar)**

Seguro em sua mão e esboço um sorriso, que seja, vamos sair daqui; já está decidido, é ele. Sorri, aquela boca que já me beijou com vontade, hoje diz que quer me fazer feliz; eu quero ser feliz com ele?

Subimos as escadas, ele na frente segurando minha mão com os dedos entrelaçados; agora tal gesto parece tão significativo que me sinto tremer. Na porta, enquanto ele paga a conta e pega meu casaco, olho para trás; alguém sobe correndo as escadas, empurrando algumas pessoas. O encaro, sua respiração acelerada, o rosto surpreso e triste; olhou nas íris cinzas de Malfoy que estão a me encarar.

-Vamos? – me viro.

-Claro, Harry.

_Waiting for tonight, oh, _

_When you would be here in my arms. _

_Waiting for tonight, oh, _

_I've dreamed of this love for so long. _

_Waiting for tonight_

**(Esperando por esta noite, oh, **

**Quando você estaria aqui em meus braços. **

**Esperando por esta noite, oh, **

**Eu sonhei com este amor por tanto tempo. **

**Esperando por esta noite)**

-------------------------------

Entramos em casa, viemos os dois quietos o caminho de volta inteiro, não sei se quero falar com Harry; verbalizar essa bagunça que está em minha mente não será boa idéia. Me jogo no sofá e o olho, não acho que Harry seja a pessoa certa pra mim, afinal ele só quer dormir comigo uma vez.

-Não é só sexo. – ele responde, está lendo minha mente também? – Não estou lendo sua mente, só te conheço bem de mais.

Ele consegue me fazer rir, fico observando o que ele faz, tira o casaco e o sapato, senta no outro sofá; da risada pelo canto da boca, bagunçando um pouco mais os cabelos. Onde isso vai dar?

-Não sei, Mi. – ele ri da minha cara de assustada; queria respostas. – Faça as perguntas certas.

-Chega, Harry. Ta me assustando. – me levanto e vou na direção do meu quarto, preciso de um cigarro; e sair de dentro desse vestido. O vestido preto com decote em V, com manga curta da Ginny ficou ótimo em mim, mas nada melhor que uma calça de moleton, blusinha de alças e... epa, cadê e meu maço?

-Aqui. – me viro pra ver o moreno segurando meu maço e o isqueiro. – Peguei hoje de manhã, espero que não se importe.

-Não, não ligo. – pego o maço da mão dele, e vamos para a sala; eu mais pareço uma adolescente com o primeiro namorado. Sentamos no mesmo sofá, percebo que sua camisa está inteira aberta, me dando visão para seu peito cheio de músculos, sua barriga lisinha; covardia. Começo a fumar e logo ele pega um pra ele, Merlin, eu não quero perguntar, mas o que ele quer de mim?

-Não se assuste, mas é que te conheço a tanto tempo que é só te olhar que sei o que está pensando. – eu trago e dou risada, só o Harry mesmo. – Eu também não tenho a resposta pra isso, Mione.

Por que eu? Ele me olha e sorri.

-Porque sim, você é única, Mi.

Por que agora? Ele traga e se senta de lado, olhando fundo nos meus olhos; aquelas duas esmeraldas tão fundas, brilhantes, parecem me analisar. Ele segura o cigarro com os lábios e com uma mão me faz carinho no rosto.

-Por que antes você era dele. – ele responde, tento ao máximo não me deixar levar pelo carinho.

Por que eu não te amo?

-Porque você o ama. – abro os olhos que nem percebi ter fechado.

Esqueço de tudo, fico somente escutando o eco das palavras de Harry na minha cabeça; não. Se ele me amasse valeria a pena ficar pensando e esperando por ele, o amando; ele não esperou minha resposta do pedido, não foi até mim na pista, não me pediu pra ficar com ele na danceteria.

Se Harry não é o certo, Malfoy tão pouco. Termino meu cigarro e me levanto, Harry fica a me olhar, vou na direção do corredor, fim de jogo.

-Harry, me leva pra cama. – ele me olha por alguns segundos, parece estar tomando uma grande decisão; entretanto se levanta e pega na minha mão. Entramos, ele fecha a porta do quarto dele.

---------------------------

Comente, please??

Kiss


	16. Aceitando

**Parte 16**

Bom, eu odeio acordar e fumar, me deixa extremamente enjoada, mas você já parou pra pensar que tem horas na vida que o melhor é passar mal, até se sentir bem? Oh, sim. Eu pensei nisso, e muito. Não tinha reparado, mas Harry tem uma cicatriz nas costas, perto das costelas do lado direito, quase abaixo do braço. Se me lembro bem, foi ali que Voldemort acertou uma faca, ainda bem que o moreno sabe se esquivar bem.

_Let me apologize to begin with_

**(Deixe-me começar com um pedido de desculpas)**

_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

**Deixe-me desculpar-me pelo que estou a ponto de dizer)**

Cicatriz. Bom, eu tenho uma, na palma da mão. E outras mil que não são visíveis. Você já viu uma pessoa que não sabe escolher entre o certo e o errado? Porque o certo pode ser o errado e o errado pode ser o certo? Bem, confundiu, né? Eu sei, to confusa. Queria, por tudo nesse mundo, que ontem tivesse sido fácil, mas não foi. Não, eu não dormi com o Harry, não tinha como; e nós dois vimos isso. Foi algo simples. Ele me deu um beijo na testa, me cobriu e virou para o lado, dormindo poucos minutos depois.

Já eu, fiquei acordada, na verdade dormi quando o sol nasceu e já estou acordada outra vez, e são sete da manhã. Eu nunca fumei tanto em minha vida, oito cigarros, um atrás do outro. O quarto tem uma leve nuvem de fumaça com cheiro adocicado. Não vou dizer que está tudo bem, que estou feliz; é mentira. Não estou bem e só percebo isso agora.

_But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed_

**(M****as tentando ser verdadeiro foi mais difícil do que parecia)**

_And somehow I got caught up in between_

**(E de alguma maneira eu consegui me envolver)**

Eu sei que Malfoy seria o homem perfeito pra mim, na verdade, ele é, mas tem tanta coisa mal resolvida, tantas cicatrizes que não fecham. Ele me ama, é fato. Eu o amo, é fato também. Então por que precisa ser tão difícil? Tão complicado? O sol inunda o quarto, fazendo Harry virar na minha direção e abrir os olhos devagar; eu deveria amar alguém assim. Que sorri quando acorda e me vê, que boceja me puxando pra junto dele e dizendo 'bom dia' direto no meu ouvido.

-Estrela, você já aceitou o pedido dele, não?

-Como sabe? – eu nem me assusto mais, ele com certeza me conhece melhor do que eu achava.

-Hermione, você, de todas as pessoas que eu conheço, merece ser feliz. – ele puxa o cigarro dos meus dedos e leva até os lábios, traga ainda deitado de bruços, o outro braço na minha barriga.

-Por que? Por que eu entre tantas pessoas, mereço ser feliz? – pode se dizer que fumar tanto está me deixando enjoada de verdade, só falo besteira.

-Porque exatamente pensa que não merece. – ele me devolve o cigarro. Não consigo entender como Harry pode ser tão positivo quando eu mesma não vejo como ficar com o Malfoy.

_Let me apologize to begin with_

**(Deixe-me começar com um pedido de desculpas)**

_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

**(Deixe-me desculpar-me pelo que estou a ponto de dizer)**

Eu o amo, sem dúvidas disso, mas será que é ele? É ele que vai passar o resto da vida do meu lado? Acordando comigo todo dia, indo dormir comigo toda noite? Fazendo as refeições e me ver ter minhas crises? Ele quer arcar com as conseqüências de me ver envelhecer e ver nossos filhos irem embora? Ter que me enterrar ou ser enterrado por mim? Ele não quer, não consegue, eu sei. Como? É simples, não é ele que está deitado do meu lado nesse momento.

-Isso é culpa sua.

-Quer parar de responder o que eu não pergunto em voz alta? – eu o olho. Esses olhos verdes que já sofreram, que já morreram e já voltaram a vida. Tudo seria bem simples com Harry ao meu lado.

-Não, não seria. – ele se levanta e vai até a janela, abrindo-a e deixando o sol entrar de verdade. – E sim, agora eu entrei em sua mente. Você anda tão preocupada que nem percebeu que eu a invadi.

-Harry. Estou confusa. – confesso e sei que vou chorar, me conheço. Ele se senta do meu lado, pegando novamente o cigarro de meus dedos e dando uma última tragada.

-Não, você não está confusa, Mione. – ele sorri de um jeito que fazia anos que eu não via. – Você está com medo.

É isso. Medo. Estou com medo de amar Malfoy e deixá-lo me amar, por toda a vida. LÁGICO QUE NÃO. Eu sempre quis casar, ter uma casa minha, chegar e abraçar meu marido, ter filhos e envelhecer ao lado de alguém. Quando estava em Hogwarts eu achava que esse homem seria o Malfoy, hoje já não sei. Ele é instável, uma hora estamos indo rápido demais, depois me pede em casamento, depois não corre atrás de mim; o que ele quer?

-Que você diga tudo isso pra ele. – certo, está começando a pesar ele ficar sondando minha mente. – Mione, diga tudo isso pra ele. Não deixe que ele fale enquanto você não terminar.

-Vou tomar um banho. – tem horas que acho que Harry tem problemas. Ele realmente acha que vou sair, ir atrás de Malfoy e dizer em plenos pulmões que o amo e que deveríamos ficar juntos, mas que também tenho medo de que ele não seja o certo?

-Sim.

-Para de ler minha mente, caramba.

-Se eu não ler, não sei o que pensa, porque você nunca me diz. – ele responde bravo e se levanta. – Vai atrás dele, Mione.

_But trying to be someone else _

**(Mas**** tentando ser outra pessoa)**

_was harder than it seemed_

**(foi mais difícil do que parecia)**

_And somehow I got caught up in between_

**(E de alguma maneira eu consegui me envolver)**

Eu também me levanto e saiu sem responder, vou tomar um banho, clarear a mente e dar uma volta; nunca precisei tanto de ar puro quanto preciso agora. Também depois de oito cigarros seguidos, até uma chaminé precisaria de ar puro. Será que meu pulmão está sendo afetado demais por causa desse hábito ridículo que arranjei?

_"Você já viu algum fumante se dar bem?"_

É melhor diminuir o cigarro. Tiro minha roupa e abro o chuveiro, acho que Ron não dormiu em casa essa noite, está tudo muito silencioso. Ligo o chuveiro e entro debaixo do jato de água quente, olho minha mão com a cicatriz e sorriu. Naquela época era tão mais fácil amar e me deixar ser amada, ele queria ficar comigo e não tinha dúvidas, mas o destino nos separou. Merlin, por que não fui com ele? Por que não pedi que ele viesse comigo? Por que não lutamos um pelo outro?

_"Agora que pode, você não luta."_

Minha mente está certa, agora que posso eu não luto. Mas como? Dizer para ele todas as coisas que sinto? Mostrar pra ele que quero passar o resto da vida com ele? Ir até ele e pedir para que ele seja meu outra vez?

_"Demorou pra entender."_

É isso! Tenho que ter Malfoy na minha vida, tenho que lutar por ele, assim como ele fez por mim ao me pedir em casamento, mesmo me vendo deitada entre dois homens; Merlin, que cena deve ter sido. Adoraria ser uma mosca para ter observado a cena por outro ângulo. Sabe o que é mais estranho? Quando toquei pela primeira – e única – vez no assunto de casamento com ele, o loiro travou; lembro direitinho da cara dele naquele dia.

_Between my pride, and my promise_

**(Entre meu orgulho, e minha promessa)**

_Between my lies, and how the truth gets in the way_

**(Entre minhas mentiras, e como a verdade fica no caminho)**

_Draco e Hermione estavam perto do lago, ela sentada na grama, e ele deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo dela, a morena correndo os dedos pelos cabelos platinados dele. Fazia algum tempo que estava ali, conversando sobre todos os tipos de assuntos, e agora cada um estava pensando sobre as respostas do outro, descobrindo um pouco mais sobre o outro. Mione se mexeu desconfortável, fazendo Draco se levantar e olhá-la nos olhos._

_-Você pensa em casamento? – a voz dela era falha e baixa, mas a pergunta foi escutada com perfeição pelo rapaz._

_Draco parecia petrificado diante a pergunta dela, mas a morena apenas continuou olhando-o, estava envergonhada demais para falar ou fazer alguma coisa. O loiro piscou depois de alguns momentos, sua cabeça trabalhando tão rápido que ele pensou que Hermione estaria ouvindo._

_-Não acho que seja hora disso. – ele sabia que deveria ter respondido outra coisa, porque naquele exato momento viu as bochechas dela ficarem levemente vermelhas, indicando que estava ficando irritada._

_-Não perguntei se era hora ou não, perguntei se você pensa ou não em casamento. – ela se levantou, batendo a mão na saia pra limpá-la. – Mas aparentemente você não tem maturidade para tais assuntos, não é?_

_Malfoy ficou olhando Hermione se afastar, indo na direção do castelo e pisando duro amassando a grama e as plantas no caminho, ficou assusto com a reação dela; por que ela tinha ficado daquele jeito? Estava pensando em casamento? Já? Balançou a cabeça e decidiu ir atrás dela._

Nossa, a cara dele foi a melhor, achei que ele teria um infarto. Certo que ele pediu desculpa pela resposta e que nunca mais tocamos no assunto, mas foi impagável vê-lo travar daquele jeito. Desligo o chuveiro e me enrolo em uma toalha, vou agora atrás dele, dizer tudo que sinto e vamos ficar juntos. Bom, vamos ver se nos resolvemos e depois veremos se vamos ficar juntos, porque ele me viu vindo embora com o Harry. Merda.

---------------------------

_The things I want to say to you, get lost before they come_

**(As coisas que eu quero te dizer, se perdem antes de chegar)**

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

**(A única coisa que é pior do que uma é nenhuma)**

Bom, aqui estou, é só tocar a campainha. Infelizmente meus dedos não se mexem, e assim fica difícil. Certo, eu estou com medo. O que é totalmente normal, afinal vou dizer ao homem que eu amo que não dormi com meu melhor amigo e que quero passar o resto da eternidade ao lado dele e carregar o nome Malfoy junto do meu. Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy.

_"Medonho."_

É, não foi minha melhor idéia, mas é isso. Toquei a campainha e já ouvi passos lá dentro, ele vem vindo. É agora. Ele abre a porta e fica me olhando com aqueles olhos cinzas bobos, acho que não acreditava que me veria outra vez.

-Só fale quando eu terminar. – aviso e aperto minhas mãos. O olho, ele está apenas de calça de pijamas, quem atende a porta assim? Bom, deixa pra lá. – Eu não dormi com o Harry, se é isso que pensa. O problema é sua falta de decisão de lado, uma hora acha que é cedo demais, depois me pede em casamento. Eu tenho medo. Medo de que volte a me machucar e não digo só fisicamente, porque fisicamente eu ainda carrego uma cicatriz sua. Eu digo no sentindo de você me deixar outra vez.

Paro para tomar fôlego e o vejo cruzar os braços, me encarando seriamente, melhor continuar antes que ele tente falar algo e eu esqueça tudo que eu tenho pra dizer.

_I can not explain to you _

**(E eu não posso te explicar)**

_in anything I say or do_

**(em nada do que eu digo ou faço ou planejo)**

-Eu acho que foi um golpe muito forte quando tivemos que nos separar, eu pelo menos não queria ter te deixado, mas foi preciso. E bom, quando você me pediu em casamento e saiu andando, eu não sabia o que pensar, porque normalmente quando alguém pede outra pessoa em casamento, ela espera a resposta. – ele abriu a boca pra falar, mas ponho minha mão na sua boca, calando-o e continuo. – Mas como você não esperou, eu achei que você tinha pulado fora outra vez. Mesmo assim continuei amando você, e sabemos melhor que ninguém, que nós não fomos feitos um para o outro.

Ele descruza os braços e começa a estralar os dedos, fazia isso quando estava nervoso em épocas de provas, ou quando eu começava a pressioná-lo por causa de algo.

-Eu quero casar, ter uma casa, alguém pra dormir e acordar ao meu lado, ter filhos e morrer junto; só tem um problema, Malfoy. Você quer isso? Você me ama o suficiente para fazer isso? Você acha que pode passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de outra pessoa?

-Onde fica o banheiro, Draco? – por cima do ombro dele vejo uma loira, parada no meio da sala. Ela está com uma saia curta, uma blusa vermelha minúscula e de botões, e sandálias de salto alto, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, maquilagem forte.

Olho para os olhos cinzas de Malfoy, ele está me encarando como se não entendesse porque parei de falar, parece que nem escutou a mulher dentro do apartamento falando com ele.

- Merlin, como fui burra. – me viro já com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Fear is not afraid of you, _

**(O medo não tem medo de você)**

_guilt's a language you can understand_

**(culpa é uma linguagem que você pode entender)**

Não acredito que ele fez isso comigo. Não acredito que me declarei, que disse todos os meus medos e desejos para alguém que acabara de levantar da cama com outra mulher ao lado. Chego até o elevador e me apoio na porta, minha respiração falhando; Merlin, como eu pude ser tão burra?

As portas se abrem e eu entro, minha visão ficando borrada por causa das lágrimas, eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo. Harry estava errado, minha mente estava errada; eu não deveria ter vindo até aqui. Só me provou que o melhor é ficar afastada de Malfoy o máximo que eu conseguir. O elevador sacode e as portas se abrem no térreo, eu vejo o loiro parado na porta; aperto o botão para as portas se fecharem, me trancando ali dentro.

-Hermione! – ele diz, sua voz chegando fraca até mim. Não vou abri, não quero ele perto de mim. – Por favor, me deixa explicar.

-Não. – respondo, e minhas lágrimas caem como água de uma torneira. Por que ele me pediu em casamento se queria dormir com outra? Ele não me ama.

-Hermione, por que você veio?

-Porque sou burra. – respondo mais pra mim do que para ele. Minhas pernas tremem e me sento no chão do elevador, ainda segurando o botão que faz com que o elevador permaneça fechado. Não vou tentar aparatar chorando desse jeito, vou acabar deixando algo importante para trás.

-Hermione, tudo o que disse é verdade?

_I can not explain to you _

**(E eu não posso te explicar)**

_in anything I say or do_

**(bem nada do que eu digo ou faço ou planejo)**

-Sim. – respondo. Por que, em nome de Hades eu ainda estou respondendo para aquele canalha? Chega, não tenho forças pra lutar, solto o botão e a porta se abre. Vejo ele entrar e se sentar em minha frente, as mãos geladas seguram meu rosto. – Não me toca.

-Estrela. – ele diz e tenta segurar meu rosto outra vez; viro-o de lado ma afastando. Ele não tem o direito de me tocar. – Tudo o que disse é verdade?

-Acha mesmo que eu viria até aqui para dizer mentiras ou brincadeiras? – digo me levantando, ainda chorando e me achando uma babaca; ele não merece nem meia lágrima minha.

-Mione, calma. – ele pede me segurando pelo braço, mas me solto com força. Não quero ouvir nada do que ele tem a dizer.

-Vai a merda, Malfoy. – me afasto, indo na direção da porta de saída.

-Eu te amo.

Eu paro no lugar ao ouvir ele dizer aquelas palavras; ele não tem direito de dizê-las. É um traidor, um mentiroso, enganador e filho-da-puta. Me viro, acho que nunca senti tanta raiva de alguém antes.

-Ama? Você não sabe o que é amar, Malfoy. Não tem direito ao amor. É um babaca que imagina sentir amor, mas nunca sentiu. E quando eu, imbecil, venho te dar meu coração, encontro outra andando por seu apartamento. Você não merece meu amor, Malfoy. Não merece o amor de ninguém.

_But I hope that actions _

**(Mas espero que ações)**

_speak the words they can_

**(falem pelas palavras)**

Pronto, coloquei um ponto final nessa merda toda. Eu deveria ter feito isso aquele dia na sala de Poções, nunca deveria ter deixado ele ver minha tatuagem, nem me beijar, nem dormir comigo, nem me amar, nem me machucar. Eu seria feliz com outra pessoa hoje se não fosse ele. Ele aparentemente não tem nada a dizer, porque cruza os braços e fica me encarando, acho que entendeu o recado. Vou embora antes que ele tente falar algo e eu tenha que bater nele.

-Ela veio comprar o apartamento. – ele responde.

-O que? – ele disse mesmo o que eu escutei? – Você acha que eu acredito nessa desculpa esfarrapada? Na verdade, eu não tenho que escutar mais nada que você falar. Adeus.

-Ontem quando foi embora com Potter, eu vi que você tinha feito sua escolha. Ia embora da cidade, e Andressa – a mulher que você viu no meu apartamento – sempre quis comprá-lo. – ele dá dois passos na minha direção, sorrindo. – Tudo que disse sobre casar e ter filhos é verdade?

Eu não vou responder. Por que? Porque estou chorando de novo. Porque estou chorando? Olha, essa é uma boa pergunta, afinal eu deveria ir embora e não acreditar em nenhuma letra do que ele disse, mas você já sentiu aquela pontada no fundo do coração que diz que a pessoa na sua frente não está mentindo? Maldita pontada. Maldito instinto que eu "amo" seguir.

-Estrela, você é a pessoa mais confusa que eu já conheci. – eu não gosto dessa história das pessoas ficarem falando que eu sou confusa; já basta eu. Ele me abraça e eu apoio a cabeça em seu ombro. - Eu quero me casar com você, ter uma casa com você, dormir e acordar ao seu lado, ter filhos e morrer junto de você. O grande problema é que fica complicado fazer isso com você indecisa entre eu e o Potter.

-Eu quero você. – sussurro, acho que não quero que ele escute.

-Também te quero. – ele diz baixo em meu ouvido e começa a se abaixar. Ele não vai fazer isso em pleno hall de entrada do apartamento dele, somente de calça de pijamas e com o porteiro e algumas pessoas que passavam e pararam, olhando, vai?

_The things I want to say to you _

**(As coisas que eu quero te dizer)**

_get lost before they come_

**(se perdem antes de chegar)**

Ele coloca um joelho no chão e dobra o outro, pega minha mão esquerda e sorri pelo canto da boca; ele tem sérios problemas em me querer como esposa dele. E eu em aceitá-lo como meu marido.

-Hermione Jane Granger, Estrela, quer me fazer um homem feliz e louco casando comigo?

-Q... quero. – ótimo, eu tinha que engasgar justo agora?

As pessoas começam a bater palmas e eu fico vermelha de vergonha, e choro mais um pouco; agora é de felicidade, claro. Ele me puxa para baixo, me fazendo ajoelhar na sua frente e segura meu rosto com as mãos, me puxando para um beijo. Nossa, que saudades desse beijo.

-Tem idéia do que acabou de aceitar? – ele pergunta dando pequenos beijos em meus lábios, enquanto eu o puxo pela nunca na minha direção. Balanço a cabeça, assentindo e rindo com ele.

-E você, tem idéia de onde está se metendo?

-Nunca tive, Estrela. Nunca tive.

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

**(A única coisa que é pior do que uma é nenhuma)**

FIM.

* * *

_Pois é povo, acabou... To triste... Mas um dia tinha que acabar..._

_Bom, respondendo aos últimos coments que recebi:_

_**Vivvi:** Pronto, amore, matei sua curiosidade... Espero que tenha gostado da fic... Valeu por ler..._

_**Minne Malfoy:** Prontinho, ela pertence ao loiro de olhos cinzas, sim... Valeu por ler..._

_**Angelines:** Sim, no fim ela ficou com ele... E você não precisa mais ficar com raiva de mim... ahauhauahua Valeu por ler..._

_**Jaqueline:** Bom, não foi a vez do Harry e agora nem pode mais... ahauahuahua Valeu por ler..._

_**Steufss:** Não chora, tudo deu certo no fim, amore... Valeu por ler..._

_**Dark:** Pois, amore, ai está o fim... Não ficou tão grnade eu disse que ficaria, mas eu amei escrever esse fim... Super fluffy, né?? ahauahuahua Valeu por ler, amore..._

_**Flá:** Não precisa implorar, aqui está o cap. final... Valeu por ler..._

_**Carol:** Pronto, ela ficou com o canalha do Malfoy... ahauhauhauhau Valeu por ler..._

_**Just: **Ai está o fim, Just... Espero que goste, mesmo que fluffy não seja sua cara... Valeu amore..._

_E agradeço:** Licca-Weasley-Malfoy, Flá, Srta. Aluada, Moony Ju, Brianna Granger, Aninhaloka, xcarolinahhx, Mionni, Mireille Malfoy, Carl, Bellatrix Amarante, Mickky, Just, Dark, Ni-chan, Sophia.DiLUA, Angelines, Bella A., Mayabi Yoruno, Paula, Aninha Snape, Brwendally Malfoy, Lauh Malfoy, M.J. Malfoy, Jaqueline, Steufss **e todos que não comentaram... Valeu mesmo... _

_Kiss..._


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_O Casamento_

Péssima idéia. Péssima idéia me casar. Péssima. Nossa, nem por um segundo passa pela sua cabeça quando você decide que vai se casar que todas as pessoas que você conhece vão estar olhando diretamente pra você, e caso você faça alguma besteira, do tipo, gaguejar, errar o que ia falar, tropeçar ou qualquer coisa do gênero, eles vão te lembrar para o resto da vida.

Olho pela fresta da porta ao lado do altar e vejo familiares, amigos, conhecidos e a anta do Malfoy todo sorrisos no altar, ele adora aparecer, e deve estar sendo o dia mais feliz da vida dele. Tudo mundo olhando pra ele, vendo como ele esta lindo vestido com uma túnica preta, com os cabelos soltos e jogados para trás, descalço; ai está uma situação hilária. Ele tem um sorriso tão bobo nos lábios que nem sei se tenho mais vergonha. Merlin, eu estou indo me casar.

Casar. Casar com Malfoy. Morgana, quando foi que eu aceitei isso? Eu vou passar o resto da vida escutando as piadinhas bestas dele, olhando-o quando for dormir, quando acordar, respirando contra mim. Me fazendo a mulher mais feliz do planeta.

-Oh, noiva. – Ginny me chama de dentro da saleta onde tenho que terminar de me trocar. – Vamos terminar esse cabelo impossível?

Bom, eu resolvi por um casamento misturado, metade do jeito dele e metade do meu; claro, se fosse tudo do jeito dele, ele teria de arranjar outra noiva. Ficou combinado que eu escolheria cinco coisas e ele também, bom, não fiquei muito feliz com isso, mas é melhor que nada, não? E brigar com ele por duas semanas foi ridículo, mas acontece. Minha lista foi básica:

_Vestido da dama de honra na cor que eu achar melhor._

_Festa com o bolo de minha escolha._

_Os dois descalços (tudo isso é culpa de um livro medieval que li naquela semana, e tinha descrito um casamento com os noivos descalços, achei uma graça.)._

_Parentes separados e alguns amigos também._

_Eu devolvo os presentes que não gostar com bilhetes que eu vou escrever sozinha._

Eu fui bem razoável na minha lista, repara bem na dele; ai que sem graça.

_Eu escolho o lugar do casamento._

_Posso convidar meus amigos de escola e você não vai reclamar de nenhum deles._

_O Potter vai ficar no seu lado do altar, porque se ficar do meu, apanha. E o Weasley também._

_Eu escolho minha túnica e nem ouse reclamar._

_Lua-de-mel o mais longe possível._

Certo, a lista é meio boba, mas ele escolher a túnica já me informou sem que ele abrisse a boca de que seria preta, sobre o Harry e Ron, eu nem cogitei deixá-los do lado dele, eu sabia que ia dar meleca caso isso acontecesse, o lugar que ele ia escolher me deixou super apreensiva, mas confiei nele e amei. Quem adivinharia que ele escolheria a Igreja que meus pais se casaram? Eu chorei, pulei no colo, beijei e fiquei feliz da vida, parecia criança. Eu tenho muita força de vontade, e fiz do céu o inferno e vice e versa, pra conseguir enfeitar isso tudo, só teve o problema de ser com feitiços, e o padre reclamar por diversas vezes que ele teria que fazer o casamento, e foi preciso muita paciência pra explicar que já tínhamos um padre. Sacerdote, mas é tudo a mesma coisa.

O corredor está inteiramente enfeitado com branco, e o tapete por onde vou entrar esta com pétalas de rosas brancas, nos pilares muitos enfeites flutuando, e tenho certeza que minha mãe teve um belo trabalho pra acalmar meus parentes mais próximos explicando o que eram aquelas coisas flutuantes e o Hagrid na primeira fileira. Outra coisa que desandou foi a lista de convidados e de padrinhos; Merlin, isso rendeu brigas gigantes e inflamadas. E no final, a lista de convidados ficou de agrado dos dois:

_Meus pais, Família Weasley (junto com a intragável da Fleur), __Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Oliver Wood, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bonés, Theodore Nott, Vicent Crabbe, __Adriano Pucey__Severus Snape__Warrington, Derrick, Harper; e mais algumas pessoas menos chegadas._

E a lista de padrinhos e madrinhas ficou assim:

_Draco:_

_Blaise – Pansy e Goyle – Millicent._

_Eu:_

_Molly – Harry e Ron – Luna._

A Ginny ainda esta brava comigo porque não deixei ela ser madrinha e chamei pra dama de honra, qual ela apelidou de Dama de Horror; delicada, não? Nem ligo, ela vai ser dama e pronto.

-Mione, você está empacando todo mundo. – ruiva nervosa, quem vai casar, eu ou ela?

-Eu posso demorar, sou a noiva. – digo parando na frente do espelho, meu cabelo está pronto, meu vestido também. Como ele é? Bom, é uma túnica vestido, branca, um decote em U, descalça e com uma rosa vermelha na mão. Vestido da dama de honra? Bom, ela não ficou muito alegre, mas a porcaria do casamento é meu e eu quero desse jeito; túnica cinza bem claro, e descalça também. Eu amei a idéia de parecer que estamos na era medieval, e isso ninguém tira isso de mim, afinal é meu dia. Bom, do Draco também, mas isso é só um detalhe técnico.

Olho outra vez para o altar e vejo Harry fazendo sinais para eu ir logo, Merlin, é agora. Ginny está com um sorriso super lindo, como se o casamento fosse dela, seguro a mão que ela oferece e saímos, nos posicionando na porta de entrada; merda, esqueci o véu. Corro até a saleta, o pego e coloco, me olhando mais uma vez no espelho. Pronto, agora está tudo certo, tudo pronto, tudo no devido lugar. Volto para a porta, e a fico encarando, esperando a música começar a tocar lá dentro me avisando que é hora de entrar.

_Será que a sorte virá num realejo?_

_Trazendo o pão da manhã_

_A faca e o queijo_

Nossa, as portas se abriram e eu fiquei paralisada. Todos se levantaram e estão olhando pra minha cara, e de fundo posso ver o Sacerdote e Draco, sorrindo como nunca antes o vi sorrir. Merlin, é agora. Ginny entra na minha frente, andando lentamente, sorrindo pra tudo, até cinco segundos estava se chamando de Dama de Horror, agora tá se sentindo a bonita; oh, ruiva difícil de entender.

_Ou talvez... um beijo teu_

_Que me empreste a alegria... que me faça juntar_

_Todo resto do dia... meu café, meu jantar_

Eu dou meu primeiro passo no tapete, sentindo a mudança de temperatura do chão gelado para o tapete quente. No dia do casamento de vocês acreditem que sentiram uma coisa gelada passando pela garganta, borboletas do tamanho de hipogrifos na barriga e um repentino calor, e ainda vai ter que sorri e ficar feliz por estar passando por tudo isso e andar reto e segura de si por milhões de pessoas te encarando e examinando cada expressão de seu rosto.

_Meu mundo inteiro... _

_que é tão fácil de enxergar... E chegar_

Andar devagar quando você quer andar bem rápido, é terrível. Eu passo por todas as pessoas que gosto, e outras nem tanto, mas tudo bem, eu estou feliz de ver minha mãe quase se matando de chorar na primeira fileira. Olhou pra frente outra vez e não da pra evitar as lágrimas, que escorrem por meus olhos; ainda bem que estou sem maquilagem ou já estaria tudo borrada.

_Nenhum medo que possa enfrentar_

_Nem segredo que possa contar_

Draco está sorrindo pra mim, estralando os dedos, significa que está tão nervoso e ansioso quanto eu. Nunca imaginei chegar a subir no altar e ter Draco Malfoy me esperando. Devo ser sincera de que a sensação é única, nunca me senti tão feliz.

_Enquanto e tão cedo_

_Tão cedo_

Paro do lado dele e nem sei direito o que fazer, eu me lembro do ensaio, mas é tão diferente do que está acontecendo. Draco dá a mão pra mim, e o Sacerdote começa a lançar os feitiços e falar e eu me sinto bem; não tem palavras pra descrever a plenitude de estar casando. Sinceramente, as pessoas só vão entender a sensação do que é estar se casando quando estiverem encarando o padre e chorando que nem uma condenada; é exatamente o que estou fazendo.

_Enquanto for... um berço meu_

_Enquanto for... um terço meu_

Pronto, os feitiços do Sacerdote terminaram e agora um fio de ouro mágico nos une; como minha mãe explicou isso para alguns parentes Muggles, só Merlin sabe. O momento é dos padrinhos lançarem os feitiços de felicidade e outros, e depois os convidados; nossa, vai ser engraçado ver Pansy tendo que sorrir e lançar um feitiço feliz em nós dois.

Minha mãe quase se matou de tanto chorar falando aqui na frente, porque nem ela nem meu pai são bruxos; foi realmente bonito. E é claro que meus amigos iam me fazer ficar roxa de tanto chorar com os feitiços deles, e com as coisas que falaram; definitivamente eu não posso reclamar de nada. Foi tudo muito bonito até esse momento, e tudo ocorreu como no ensaio, agora eu beijo meu marido e saímos para a festa e depois lua-de-mel, só Merlin sabe onde.

_Serás vida... bem vinda_

_Serás viva... bem viva_

_Em mim_

Foi então que o beijei e vi aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios dele, todos se afastaram e Draco também, puxando um papel do bolso da túnica e olhando pra mim novamente, a música um pouco mais baixa; ele começou a falar.

-Estrela, já faz algum tempo que você caiu na minha vida. E nem tento dizer que foi uma felicidade no começo, pois todos os presentes – e nós mesmos – sabemos que era puro ódio no começo. Mas o destino foi engraçado e te colocou no meu caminho de um jeito diferente, me mostrando algo que mudaria de vez nossas vidas, não? – ele sorri pra mim com um sorriso tão sincero que me faz chorar mais, Merlin, vou desidratar logo mais. – Eu não sabia que ia me apaixonar por você quando tudo isso começou, e sinceramente, quando senti, achei que era paixão passageira. Merlin sabe como agradeço por não ter sido.

"O tempo passou rápido em Hogwarts e o que achei que seria somente um contrato, acabou virando amor. E me separar de você foi difícil, e nos machucou; de varias maneiras, não é? Mas tudo se resolve, tudo sempre se resolve. Você caiu no meu caminho outra vez e dessa vez eu fui mais prudente, te agarrei e te fiz minha para o resto da vida, apesar de você quase me escapar algumas vezes.

Nunca, em toda minha vida, imaginei o dia de te ver na minha porta, se declarando, e nunca pensei em fazer o grande pedido somente de calça e no saguão do meu prédio; mas não teve outra. Ali era o momento e foi perfeito.

Eu não te prometo uma vida de sorrisos todos os dias, receio não poder nem falar que eu farei isso comigo mesmo, mas lhe prometo uma vida louca. Louca como nossa relação, louco como nosso amor, e louca como foi nossa vida desde o começo. Estrela, Mione, te amo."

_Os opostos se distraem_

_Os dispostos se atraem_

É, o objetivo era me fazer chorar muito, e esse babaca perfeito consegui, sem precisar fazer esforço. Ele vem e me beija, eu o abraço nunca mais querendo que ele me solte, e choro; lágrimas de extrema felicidade. Eu o amo demais.

Damos a mão e saímos do altar andando pelo corredor, rindo para todos, vendo as pessoas realmente felizes por nós. A parte chata de casar é agora, ficar na porta para falar com todos e saber quem vai à festa e quem não vai, depois é só curtir, e aproveitar a festa. E depois a vida com ele.

-----------------------------------

_Os Filhos - Começo_

_Enquanto houver você do outro lado_

_Aqui do outro eu consigo me orientar_

Eu fiquei muito intima de meu banheiro nessa última semana, e nem consegui culpar os almoços horríveis que cozinhei; apesar de ouvir meus amigos e Draco falando que estava muito bom. Eles também comeram e não passaram mal, então só fiquei com uma idéia na cabeça e acertei em cheio. Depois de ter certeza de que realmente estava, chamei o loiro na sala e me sentei longe dele; ele já começou a me olhar desconfiado.

-O que você fez, Estrela? – nossa, nem posso fazer um drama que ele já acha que eu aprontei alguma. Será que ele vai gostar dessa novidade?

-Não fiz nada, Draco. Só quero te contar uma coisa. – peguei o papel do resultado e entreguei, vendo-o desdobrar o papel e me encarar; quando ele viu sobre o que se tratava fiquei olhando-o com muita atenção, observando cada a reação dele. Nossa, acho que acabei de matar Draco Malfoy de ataque fulminante do coração.

Primeiro ele ficou me olhando pra ver se eu dizia que era brincadeira, depois ficou olhando fixamente o papel, e então se levantou me puxando junto dele e me beijou. Me beijou muito, e me apertava como seu eu tivesse avisado ele que vamos ser eternos.

-Como...?

-Na nossa lua de mel, você soube bem como fazer. – eu respondi sorrindo e vendo-o fazer uma careta e olhar novamente o papel.

_A cena repete a cena se inverte_

_enchendo a minha alma d'aquilo que outrora eu deixei de acreditar_

-Eu falei pra você que a viagem pro Caribe ia ser perfeita em todos os sentidos.

-E eu que achei que só tinha trazido presentes de lá. – ele sorri feito bobo passando a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo e olhando dentro de meus olhos. Felicidade? Em extrema.

Ele me puxa e me abraça outra vez, estou tão feliz que ele gostou da noticia; sinceramente, achei que ele ia ficar assustado porque é extremamente cedo para sermos pais. Ele parece criança quando ganha presente de Natal, ficou mexendo toda hora na minha barriga, querendo saber como eu estava; meio bobo, afinal estou de dois meses. Mas não vou reclamar porque é o primeiro filho dele; nosso. Meu Merlin, nosso filho.

Virar mãe é tudo lindo? NEM. Você engorda, fica insuportável e ainda por cima tem que agüentar todos te perguntando se foi planejado, e você tem que responder com educação que não. Mas não ligo, tudo que me importa é meu filhote e meu marido, que vai ser um pai coruja. Como o Draco tem se portado depois que descobriu que vai ser pai? Feito um retardado. Sim, comprou milhões de coisas, e nem ao menos sabe de que sexo é o filho. E a resposta é que por isso ele comprou das duas cores, verde e rosa. Merlin, se for menino já vai nascer Slytherin. E se for menina também. Onde vou poder colocar na cabeça dessas crianças que o destino delas é a Gryffindor assim?

_Os Filhos – Descoberta do Sexo_

_tua palavra, tua história_

_tua verdade fazendo escola_

_e tua ausência fazendo silêncio em todo lugar_

Você já viu um homem chorar de tristeza? E de felicidade? Já viu um garoto Slytherin chorar? Eu vi! Duas vezes. Uma quando estava no colégio e outra hoje. Nunca achei que veria Draco chorar depois daquele dia em Hogwarts quando nos separamos, mas hoje ele me surpreendeu.

Entramos no consultório do médico, logo depois de termos feito o exame para saber o sexo e o médico fez o maior suspense, só querendo nos contar quando estivéssemos no escritório dele, sentados devidamente. Eu já me desesperei, tinha quase certeza de que tinha algo errado e o médico ia me dizer que eu não poderia ter meu filho. Drama? Mas é lógico.

Nos sentamos, Draco segurando minha mão com força, tão preocupado quanto eu. O médico olhou para o papel e depois para mim, olhou o papel pelo menos duas vezes antes de levantar o rosto com um sorriso e depois esticou a mão para Draco e se levantou, falando com uma voz bem alegre:

-Parabéns, são gêmeos.

Eu fiquei olhando para o médico, esperando ele falar que era brincadeira, afinal isso é simplesmente impossível; mas ele não falou, ele ficou me encarando com aquele sorriso maldito. Como? Como é possível que eu vá ter duas crianças germinando dentro de mim? Não tenho caso de gêmeos na minha família, e nem na do Draco; como isso aconteceu? Você acha que acabou, né?

Não, as surpresas de minha vida nunca acabam. O médico da a volta na mesa e fala para o Draco que ele vai ter que comprar tudo em duas cores, já que será uma menina e um menino. COMO É? Ele disse que eu vou ter um menino e uma menina? Merlin, isso vai ser uma loucura.

-Eu não fiz besteira em comprar as coisas de duas cores.

_metade de mim_

_agora é assim_

E eu ainda por cima tenho que escutar isso do Pai do Ano; eu realmente mereço tudo isso que estou passando. Preciso definitivamente disso.

-Vai a merda, Draco.

_Os Filhos – Pós-Parto_

Quem disse que ter filhos é legal, estava certo e errado, Merlin, é pior que lidar com Ron quando não entendia uma lição. Eu achava que era simples se ter um filho e sair do hospital como se estivéssemos em uma capa de revista, onde tudo é lindo e calmo. E eu pareço não aprender que nada na minha vida é lindo e calmo. Ter um filho é complicado, ter DOIS nem se fala. Eu simplesmente chorei muito, mas não foi de dor não, foi porque simplesmente é uma coisa que você faz quando se tem uma criança.

Você vê aquele ser lindinho saindo de dentro de você, chorando e pedindo abrigo, e você não nega; não tem como. É um pedaço de você e da pessoa que você ama, chorando, sorrindo, vivendo. Eu simplesmente queria apertar meus filhos, um mais lindo que o outro.

_de um lado a poesia o verbo a saudade_

_do outro a luta, a força e a coragem pra chegar no fim_

O Draco? FRACOTE! Desmaiou na sala de parto, no primeiro bebe, e foi impossivel não, simplesmente hilário. E quando acordou eu estava no parto do segundo, e ele me olhou e desmaiou de novo. Eu me casei com uma mulher, só pode. E ele que se dizia o poderoso, que ia agüentar, que queria ver; estava jogado no chão da sala de parto, e eu amei. Isso é pra ele aprender que não é fácil dar a luz, e olha que ele só viu uma parte, eu fiz o trabalho todo e ainda sem droga alguma. O que vendo agora, foi uma puta besteira, mas já era, já nasceram e estou feliz no quarto.

Estou segurando os dois nos meus braços e Draco parece idiota, porque não sabe pra onde olhar, e daqui a poucos minutos meus amigos vão vir ver nossos filhotes. Merlin, qual os nomes?

-Draco, temos que escolher os nomes. – eu digo entregando a garota pra ele, porque o menino quer mamar.

-Criança 1 e Criança 2. – ele diz, me mostrando a língua e me fazendo rir.

-Estou falando sério. Ai. – é, dar de mamar não é nada divertido. Seria se a criança não apertasse tudo que tem direito; caramba, isso é o que te alimenta, vai com calma.

-Você escolhe o dele e eu escolho o dela. – ele delcara sorrindo e eu concordo. Vamos ver, um nome legal para uma criança que é filha de Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy e Draco Malfoy. – Sirius?

-Está brincando, não? – ele pergunta, se balançando para tentar fazer a neném dormir.

-Eu gosto, acho bonito. – ele me olha sério, o que essa anta está pensando agora? – O que acha?

_e o fim é belo incerto... depende de como você vê_

_o novo, o credo, a fé que você deposita em você e só_

-Bom, ele era da minha família. Tudo bem. – concorda, beijando o topo da cabeça dela, me fazendo rir.

-E você? Que nome quer dar pra ela? – pergunto balançando Sirius um pouco, fazendo-o para de mamar. Trocamos de bebes e ele segura Sirius, beijando também o topo da cabeça dele, arrumando o macacão verde Slytherin dele.

-Eu pensei em Bella.

-Super engraçado. – eu respondo, quase gritando, porque essa criança é mais faminta que Sirius.

-Não foi brincando que disse. Não quero que ela se chame Bellatrix, apenas Bella. – eu o olho por alguns segundos, o loiro parece falar sério sobre isso; Merlin, não creio que vou aceitar.

-Certo, Sirius e Bella. – eu olho para Bella no meu colo, mamando com muita fome, esse nomes combinam.

Sei que toda mãe acha que seus filhos são lindos, mas eu sou obrigada a dizer que os meus são mesmo. Sirius é bem branquinho – puxou o pai – e tem os cabelos castanhos claros. Já Bella é um pouco mais morena – puxou a mãe – e tem os cabelos loiros. Eu vou ter imenso trabalho com esses dois quando crescerem, imaginem só os genes do Malfoy com os meus. Ninguém vai conseguir segurá-los.

_Só enquanto eu respirar_

_Vou me lembrar de você_

------------------------------------

_Eternidade_

_Baby, I'm too lost in you_

_Caught in you_

Olho para o centro do Grande Salão e seguro forte a mãe de Draco, que também está olhando naquela direção. É não é nada fácil ver seus filhos se formando, e não é nada fácil saber que eles vão embora de casa. Nossa, Draco quase quebrou meus dedos porque viu o namorado de Bella dar um beijo nela, como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso.

Sorriu para meu marido, achando graça em seu ciúmes. Draco não mudou muita coisa nesses dezessete anos, continua com os olhos cinzas atentos, os cabelos loiros grandes e aquele sorriso que ainda me faz suspirar. Morgana sabe bem que eu nunca fui tão feliz como sou ao lado dele. Claro, existem as brigas e o jeito insuportável dele de achar que está sempre certo me irrita, e muito. Mas eu agüento, relevo, o amo acima de qualquer coisa.

Sirius sorri para nós, segurando a mão da namorada dele, mostrando-a para o pai; é definitivamente ele é filho do Draco. A garota é uma Slytherin do quinto ano, ou seja, uma coitadinha que não tem noção de onde está se enfiando. As casas que essas crianças foram? Isso ainda nos surpreende até hoje, mas ficamos felizes em ver Bella na Ravenclaw e Sirius na Slytherin, é complicado entender como isso aconteceu, mas eu fiquei feliz. Draco deu muita risada ao descobrir que nenhum dele tinha ido para Gryffindor, mas eu não liguei, o que me deiou alegre foi saber que eles ficaram unidos, mesmo em casas diferentes. Merlin sabe como precisei de um irmão quando estava na escola.

_Lost in everything about you_

_So deep, I can't sleep_

_I can't think_

-Você está linda, sabia? – ele comenta bem baixo no meu ouvido, se levantando e me puxando pra dançar.

Eu sorrio e me deixo levar, eu realmente preciso dessa dança em uma formatura, todos sabem que sofri horrores na minha por ter que me separar de Draco naquele dia. Ele me abraça pela cintura, repousando o queixo em meu ombro e eu fico a olhar pelo Salão, vendo os casais que se formam. Nossa, como a filha de Ginny com Neville é a cara da ruiva, tem o jeito dela, cara de sapeca. Ela está de mãos dadas com um garoto que não tenho idéia de quem seja, mas eles parecem bem amigos.

Olhou para Bella outra vez, ela está lindo no vestido preto que eu lhe comprei – diga-se de passagem que ficou extremamente parecida comigo na minha formatura – e os cabelos loiros presos no alto da cabeça, descendo em cachos bem soltos. Eu rezei tanto para ela ter os cabelos do pai, mas não deu, ela tem a cor dos cabelos de Draco e o jeito dos meus. Já Sirius tem a cor do meus cabelos e o jeito dos cabelos do pai, lisos. Olhos? Os dois com olhos cinzas, é uma mistura muito interessante, sabiam?

-Estrela, eu acho que temos que ir embora. – ele diz baixo no meu ouvido, me apertando no abraço. Eu não quero chorar, mas é impossível. É besta e sei que vou ver meus filhos amanhã de manhã em casa antes de partirem para a Universidade Bruxa de Paris, mas é triste ter que deixá-los para trás; são meus bebes.

-Não quero. – respondo e não me movo um milímetro.

-Estrela, amanhã eles vão estar em casa. – ele me puxa sorrindo de minha besteira. Eu odeio esse homem maravilhoso. – E nós vamos ter todo tempo do mundo para aproveitarmos nossa vida juntos.

-Eu achei que já fazíamos isso. – eu respondo e dou risada com o leve levantar de sobrancelha que ele me dá.

-Por um lado já, agora só temos uns cinqüenta anos para fazer isso sem preocupações.

É, ele tem razão, agora nossos filhos estão encaminhados, já se passaram as brigas bobas, as descobertas de manias irritantes e todo o resto; agora é só aproveitar a eternidade.

_I just think about the things that you do (you do)_

_I'm too lost in you_

_(Too lost in you)_

FIM DE VERDADE.

---------------------------------

_Músicas usadas:_

**O Teatro Mágico – Realejo**

**O Teatro Mágico - O Anjo Mais Velho**

**Sugababes - Too Lost In You**

_Tradução:_

_Baby, estou perdida em você_

_Presa em você_

_Perdida em tudo sobre você_

_Tão fundo, não consigo dormir_

_Não consigo pensar_

_Só penso nas coisas que você faz_

_Estou perdida demais em você_

_(Perdida demais em você)._

_OBRIGADA POR LEREM..._

_KISS_


End file.
